The Vampire's Oath
by Firelye
Summary: Many years ago a Severus made a promise to protect a small boy from harm. He got more than he bargained for. Vampire war, Scifi, Guardian fic, not slash. Complete.
1. Prologue: The Oath

Prologue

**AN: I don't own anything except the general ideas but nothing originating from Harry Potter belongs to me in any way shape or form. A few characters you don't recognize are mine, but not much.**

Prologue

Throughout time man has tried to look forward, to be aware of what will come to pass. Sometimes man will become so obsessed with the future that the present will be overlooked.

Horatio Evans was not one of these men. Horatio believed in living the present to its fullest. It was that quality that attracted the vampiric society to him. He had a flare for life that very few were lucky enough to possess, and it led many vampires to wanting to possess him.

One such vampire was a man by the name of Severus Morambath Draug of the Wolven Clan, known by many as The Commander or as The Demon Prince.

Severus cornered a young Horatio outside a pub one evening. He had watched the twenty year old for sometime and planned on bringing him into the blood that night.

But that was not how history had decided to write itself. Severus couldn't bring himself to destroy the light in Horatio's eyes and so he let him live. From that day on, Severus vowed to watch over Horatio and not allow any other vampire to destroy what he had dubbed as "pure innocence."

As for Horatio, the near death experience with a creature he knew could not be of this world changed him. He held onto the flare for the present, but he added to it planning for the future. He settled down and grew up. He married a good woman and she soon gave birth to a healthy baby boy. But he always felt he was being watched. At least once a week he dreamt of the other worldly creature, but instead of the creature aiming to kill him, the creature fought other beasts and protected him. Each dream ended with the thing-man giving him a smirk.

As for the many vampires of the area, they maintained their interest in Horatio, but it wasn't for the original reasons. Over the years, it became obvious that Severus cared for the human. Severus was infamously powerful and near untouchable, but a sure way to get to him was to go after his human. Severus knew he'd have to leave the shadows soon.

That day came all too quickly. Horatio left his workplace late one evening. He took a short cut through lesser known streets to get home.

He regretted the decision as soon as he saw five men wearing cloaks like the ones he frequently saw in his dreams. One of the men made to grab him as another unsheathed a wicked looking blade, "We're gonna cut you up nice for your protector. Make him see _we_ have arrived in this city!"

"A simple written notice would have sufficed," A tall man at the entrance of the alley said as he slowly made his way to the group. One of the men not restraining Horatio pulled out the oddest looking pistol he'd ever seen, not unnoticed by the hooded man, though.

Hood-man clucked his tongue in disappointment, "I thought you said you had 'arrived,' thought you meant business and you pull a gun the moment you see me. You are arrogant children trying to play an adults game," he looked down, shaking his head, "Let the human go and deal with me with honor," he all but spat.

"Stay away from us demon! Or-or we'll knife your human right now!" the man with the pistol said, his gun nearly shaking out of his hand.

"You disappoint me," Severus said in a tone filled with sadness as he lowered his hood, "I thought perhaps I wouldn't have to kill you, but you leave me no choice."

Severus moved in a flash, snapping the necks of two of the assailants before any of them could react, he went for the one with the knife next but not before the gun man succeeded in launching three bullet like syringes into his side. He hissed in pain but paid no other mind as he used the blade to slit the throat of its owner then launching it into the chest of the gunman.

One assailant remained breathing, using Horatio's body as a barrier between the protective vampire and himself.

"So you've arrived?" Severus snarled, "I'll let you live, but only so you can tell your clansmen that no one touches what is mine; I care little of what they do otherwise in this city, that is the prince's concern, but touch what is mine again and I'll hunt down you and every creature bound to your blood!"

Severus stood tall as the terrified vampire ran away whimpering. He could see Horatio gaping at him, recognition clear in his eyes, but as he tried to speak he could feel the poison taking root in his veins. His weight became too much to support as he dropped to his knees. The last thing he knew was a pair of arms lifting him from the ground and a panicked voice asking him what was wrong.

He woke up in some sort of basement; he could smell that musk and mold of an old house. He could also smell his human upstairs. 'He saved me,' he thought to himself, a part of him touched that his human brought him into his home when he was in need. Another part of him wondered how the hell his human could be so stupid as to bring a stranger-or worse yet, a man who'd tried to kill him in the past- into his house, to offer him care when he just saw that person kill four others and scare the shit out of a fifth. Even though he only killed them to protect Horatio, himself, it was still risky.

Severus got up from his cot, a quick survey of the room confirmed his suspicions, and it was indeed a basement. It was at that time that Horatio came down from the stairs, stiffening when he noticed Severus was not only awake but up and walking as well. Severus could smell the fear rolling off of him in waves.

"I came down to check your bandages," Horatio said, trying to keep his voice from belaying how nervous he was.

Severus raised an eyebrow at the word bandages. Looking down, he noticed the absence of his shirt and the presence of whit gauze wrapped around his middle. Slowly, never taking his eyes off Horatio, he moved back to his cot and sat down.

After a moment, Horatio cautiously picked up a stool from near the bottom of the stairs and placed it close to where Severus was sitting. He slowly moved his hands to where the cloth was fastened, prepared to move back should anything seem to anger the creature before him.

"Those needles left some pretty nasty holes in you, I was afraid they'd get infected. I didn't think it'd be wise to take you to a hospital seeing as you're not exactly human-"

"What makes you think that?" He asked smoothly, quirking an eyebrow at the clearly frightened to unhealthy amounts human.

"Well- I mean- you- How could you be?-I mean-"

"Don't worry yourself unnecessarily, your assumptions are correct," the human let out a sigh of relief.

"Well I wasn't exactly sure what they put into you," Horatio explained as he started unwrapping Severus' bandages, "so I gave you some general antitoxin but I wasn't sure if it would help or-," Horatio stopped talking when he removed the last of the bandages.

"The marks- they're gone!" Horatio exclaimed, clearly baffled.

"Your antitoxin must have done wonders, Horatio," Severus stated while smiling at the other man's befuddlement.

The man tore his eyes away from the miraculously clear skin, "How do you know my name?"

"I know a lot of things," Severus disregarded Horatio's question, "Why did you give me shelter?"

"You were injured saving my life, what else would I do?" Horatio said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Perhaps in a better world it would be, Severus mused.

Severus stood to leave, "Well regardless of your reasoning, I thank you. Those years ago I didn't kill you because of the light in your eyes, now I see you also carry it in your heart. I give you my friendship."

"Wait," Horatio said, standing as well, "Don't go yet."

"Do not worry, my human, now that you have seen me, I will not disappear. We will be in touch."

With that, Severus teleported out of the room, leaving behind a stunned Horatio who now had to explain to his wife where the man who was in their basement, the man he absolutely couldn't bring to the hospital even though he was bleeding on their carpet on the way in, had gone to without using the only exit in the room.

True to his word, Severus did not disappear from Horatio's life.

The deaths Severus dealt out in response to attacks on Horatio lessened the amount of vampires who chose to challenge Severus considerably. It became ordinary for Severus to pop in on Horatio to do nothing more than chat or to dine with the human family. Severus couldn't, nor did he desire to describe why he enjoyed and continued his friendship with the human. When asked by one of his clansmen, he merely stated he held a fascination for the human condition and left it at that.

As time went by, he came to genuinely care for the steadily growing human family. In the beginning, if they got sick, he would slip drops of his blood into their drinks to get them better. He only ever gave blood to Horatio and his eldest son, but with this sort of medicine, they began to change. They didn't turn into vampires, but they ceased being mere humans. Their aging seemed slower than their other relatives and their senses were sharpened. When the first grandchild was born, Severus stopped gifting his blood. He noticed that while the child did not resemble a vampire, it definitely inherited several characteristics from him.

Some vampires were gifted with "the sight." Judging by his dreams, it was a gift Horatio was already predisposed to, the vampiric blood only strengthened it.

Nightly, Horatio received visions of a young man plagued by an overwhelming burden to eliminate a darkness. In the end the darkness would always swallow him whole and destroy him.

Night after night, he saw the different tortures the boy was forced to live though; every morning he woke up in tears. Finally, on one evening he mentioned it to Severus; telling him about the boy he _knew_ was his great-great-grandchild. Horatio didn't know how he knew, but he was convinced the boy would survive if he had someone to look over him, a guardian. The boy was always so alone in his dreams.

"Please Severus; there must be something you can do for my grandson. You are immortal; you will be around when I am no longer here. You can watch over him," Horatio tried to obtain an agreement from Severus to save his boy from the darkness.

"Horatio, you are my friend, and your family is important to me," Severus began, "but it is not my place to interfere in the lives of mortals."

"That didn't stop you from interfering with mine," Horatio practically shouted.

Severus' instincts told him to punish the human for thinking he was allowed to scream at him, but he kept himself in check, "Horatio, I will not change my mind," Severus said, keeping the demon within him from showing as much as he could.

But the demon wanted out, Severus normally dark brown eyes shifted to completely black as the demon sought for dominance over the vampire. Horatio saw this and decided to appeal to the demon if the vampire wouldn't help him.

"Severus, you've told me your demon requires you to feed on souls in addition to the blood that all vampires need. In exchange for promising to protect my great-great-grandchild, I offer you my blood and soul." Momentarily Horatio thought Severus would accept, he saw the demon's eyes widen in hunger, but then the black pits shifted to an electric blue, shifting faster than Horatio had ever seen in the eighty plus years he'd known Severus and signaling the vampire's anger at the suggestion.

"How can you offer me such a thing?" Severus questioned his human as he stalked menacingly towards him, "You know better than most what lengths I go to in order to control my demon. I spend half my time paying for something I had no control over. When those demons abducted me into hell and used me as their guinea pig to see if a demon with a soul was possible, I was sentenced to a life of barely managing to protect that soul from damnation, and you offer me a chance to do exactly what makes that side of me stronger?"

"But you've said you must feed on souls in order to survive, if I willingly give you mine it is one less innocent you must destroy," Horatio argued.

"And what about the guilt that will eat away at me for destroying someone I love, turning them into nothingness? No, I won't do it. I reject your offer," Severus shouted, barely maintaining control over the various beasts within him.

"Please, Severus, the boy needs you. I don't know what else I can do," Horatio pleaded with Severus. Horatio was no longer a young man, but he begged on his knew clutching the coat of the never aging man before him.

The offer tempted Severus so much it scared him. He yanked his coat from the grip of the old man and stormed from the home of his human friend before teleporting away. He couldn't trust himself to retain control of his demon in the presence of a willing soul any longer.

He left his friend in shambles, unfortunately it was the last time he'd ever see the human alive. Plagued by the nightmares in addition to the symptoms of old age, Horatio succumbed to death at the age of one hundred two.

Severus was overcome with guilt at leaving Horatio like he did. He loved the human dearly, as if they were blood brothers. One early morning, three weeks after the funeral, Severus visited his human's grave.

He stood before the headstone, still as the death around him. He wore his customary black jacket, the same one Horatio once clutched to, in addition to a black button down and black dress slacks. His silky black hair was pulled back reaching to a point in the middle of his upper back, revealing all the strong lines of his face. A single tear fell from his dark as night eyes.

"I will protect your child, Horatio. I will protect him just as I protected you, my human. Goodbye, my brother."

He stood there for several more hours without moving a single part of his body, a beautiful statue.

He knew he would keep his vow; he'd die before breaking it.


	2. Chapter 1: Severus has a plan

**AN: I don't own anything except the general ideas but nothing originating from Harry Potter belongs to me in any way shape or form. A few characters you don't recognize are mine, but not much.**

**A/N: In the prologue I changed Horatio from being Harry's great-great-grandfather to being his great-great-great-grandfather. Nothing big, just needed a few more years between Harry and Horatio. If anyone wants to know the timeline, just review and ask me for it ******** BTW: Voldemort is about thirty-five years older here than in the books.**

Chapter One Part One Severus has a Plan

Severus stayed true to his oath. Year after year, he devoted his time to guarding the Evans. He became the family shadow, waiting for the generation where he would have to become more than just an observer.

The other vampires did not like Severus' little hobby. They looked the other way when it was just one human, but an entire family was another thing all together. They wanted to "cure" Severus' bad habit.

"His behavior is complete madness!" complained Furie, leader of the Ohtar clan, "By his continued interaction with these humans," he sneered the word in disgust, "he endangers the exposure of us all!"

Furie never liked Severus. Furie believed Severus did not deserve the respect he received from most other vampires. Furie thought, since Severus belonged to no clan, he should be treated as the worthless rogue he was.

"You're out of line, Randie," Reprimanded Lily, representative of the Mele clan.

"The funny part is, Randie," began Virtyr smoothly, "You never bring up your complaints when Severus is here. You always whine to us with his back turned."

"You know nothing of my actions, Virtyr," Furie spat, "I have no doubt if a Ohtar practiced Severus' habits, he'd be dealt final death! Was it not you, Virtyr, when you were leader of this territory, who sentenced more than two hundred of our kind for half as much as Severus has done?"

"But I am no longer leader, Julian is, and if he decides Severus has broken no law then I stand by him."

"Well, Julian?" Furie demanded, "What are you going to do about our _Demon Prince_?"

"If you have a complaint with Severus, you will bring it to him next council, when he is present. I, for one, see nothing wrong with his actions. He has broken no law, and he has not revealed himself. There is no reason for this board to intervene."

"Julian, you know-" Randie started, as Julian raised his hand for silence.

"Do not think to tell me what I know, Randie," calmly Julian rose, "This council is dismissed."

Severus wearily sat down in his favorite chair. He hated the human Voldemort. Never before had he actually cared enough to hate a human, but Voldemort quickly made himself the exception.

He made things complicated and endangered his humans. Severus didn't want to interfere with human history too much, but he would not allow this "muggle" hating psycho to ruin the oath he was over a decade in fulfilling.

"No, I'll have to kill him," he said to himself.

"They say talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity," a voice surprised him from the doorway.

"Then you must be completely gone, for there's no one here listening to you."  
Rajen, leader of the United Vampire Council of Europe, sighed and clicked his tongue, "You'd do best not to annoy me Severus. You aren't what we'd call well-liked in our world, and Daddy isn't here to protect you."

"More like I am not well-liked in your world, and don't bring my father into this. Besides, I want nothing to do with your politics."

"You are in our world whether you like it or not," Rajen regarded Severus steadily, "You will not kill Voldemort."

"And why, pray tell, do you think I won't?"

"The main reason?" Rajen asked, "or the reason that will matter most to you?

"You will not kill him because I am telling you not to."  
"You have no hold over me," Severus said, rising from his chair quickly to cross the room to Rajen.

"Maybe not," Rajen stated calmly, Severus all but breathing his air, "but I have hold over your humans. How long do you think they'd survive with my men after them? Hmm?' Rajen waited for Severus to respond. Severus just glared at Rajen, trying to reign in his temper and demon, "I thought you'd agree."

"You will not touch my humans," Severus spat out through his teeth once he was controlled enough to not attack Rajen.

"Not unless you make me, sweet boy."

Rajen left, Severus still seething. He screamed to the empty room. His hands were tied. Rajen had connections practically everywhere he could think to hide the humans, not that they'd want to leave with him anyway.

He just knew Voldemort was the evil he needed to protect the boy from, but how could he do it without killing Voldemort? He needed a plan.

The next evening Severus went to check on his humans. Horatio's eldest son, Billy was a grandfather himself. Severus spied on them through their windows, allowing himself to be seen by no one.

The family celebrated Christmas, not realizing the one on their tree was not the only guardian "angel" watching over them. They went to bed around midnight, and Severus turned to take his leave when he heard a noise from behind the house. Creeping to the back to investigate, he spied a young man in his forties exiting his house with a sleepy little boy in his arms. They walked to the fence surrounding the house, separating it from the wild fields on their property.

"You see that, son, your great grandpa Horatio Evans bought these fields, but he never cultivated them. Do you know why?"

"Why, Daddy?"

"He used to tell me that the wild things in life are sometimes the most important, and should be held onto and protected because they will in turn protect us."

Severus smiled at Horatio's saying. Whenever Severus used to complain about controlling his demon, Horatio would tell him that it was the demon inside him that caused him to strive to be a better person. Without his demon corrupting his soul, he would just be another vampire. The demon protected his soul in that aspect. The boy's next question drew him back to the present.

"Like angels?"

"Yes, son. Just like angels, and the wild is always with us."

That's when it occurred to Severus. In order to protect the future child, he needed to be with him, in a place where he could watch over and protect him on a personal level.

Severus could befriend the boy's parents so that he could be an adult in the boy's life.

Severus had a plan.

Chapter 1 Part 2

Several years passed by, Severus' plan was by no means simple. It involved a great deal of preparation. He had to not only find himself a family to insert himself into, but he also had to reshape his body to that of a very small child. But after years of preparation, he was finally ready to move into his new family; the day Lily celebrated her third birthday, the family down the street, the Snapes, suddenly had a three year old boy in their family. Severus modified their memories to remember having him.

Severus detested playing the part of a human child. His "mother" was a witch who made him practice potions even at the age of six, and his "father" was a drunken idiot. Plus, it made it all the more necessary for him to avoid Randie Furie and any other vampires.

He was ready to curse Rajen.

One day, while his mother wasn't forcing him to study silly human magic, Severus snuck out to the local park where he knew Lily liked to play.

He was right.

She sat beside one of the sandboxes, intrigued by the sand but not wanting to get it in her shoes.

Her older sister, Petunia, played with a few older kids a little ways away. She did not resemble Lily in the slightest. Sniffing the air, Severus noticed she did not have the scent of an Evans either. She actually smelled more like their local milk delivery man. _Interesting._

Severus slowly approached Lily, doing his best to appear shy.

"Hi there," he said timidly, "My name's Severus."

The little girl looked up to him and smiled. Severus noticed she had Horatio's eyes. Eyes only found in the Evans line.

"I'm Lily, want to play?" She asked as she stood from the box, dusting off her dress.

They spent much of the next three hours playing, becoming friends until Petunia came to tell Lily it was time to go home. They said goodbye and promised to meet at the park again the next day.

And they did, the next day, and the day after that. They quickly became best friends and met at least once a week for the next four years to play and talk about everything. Severus figured his plan was going exactly right.

That is, he figured it was going right until he got a letter in the mail. After reading the first line, he knew things just got a bit more complicated.

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Dear Aspiring Witch/Wizard,__  
__We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

'What the bloody hell? I'm not a wizard!' Severus thought angrily as he stomped down the hallway to his room. He knew he'd been stupid picking a witch for a mother while he could also do magic. He didn't think the Wizard Quill would recognize him as one, though, seeing as he wasn't actually a wizard.

He stopped dead in his tracks. What about Lily? She could do some magic because of the blood he once gave her ancestor. Would she have gotten a letter, too?

He turned around and ran down the stairs and out the door. Upon arrival to the park, he immediately spotted Lily happily swinging.

She saw him about the same time, "Sev! Sev! You wont believe what happened. This morning at breakfast a bird flew into the window and dropped this envelop into my cereal! It says I get to go to magic school! Can you believe it-but, wait," she said as her face fell, "What about you?"

Severus did his best to wipe away any annoyance from his face, "No worries, Lily. Look," he said with exuberance as he pulled the letter from his pocket, "I got one, too! We get to go together!"

Lily brightened immediately and lunged at Severus to give him the biggest hug he ever remembered. He may not have planned on attending the wizard school, but as long as he could remain friends with Lily, it would be just fine.

Severus couldn't stand James Potter. The arrogant, spoiled, brat ruined everything.

Earlier that day, everything was going great. His friendship with Lily was still strong as ever, and that fool Dumbledore still hadn't realized Severus was not human.

Then James bloody Potter had to swagger up and mess with Severus "because he was bored." Normally, Severus would pretty much ignore Potter and his friends; they were only silly little humans. But then they took it a step too far. They did their best to humiliate Severus and he lost control of his demon just in time to lash out at Lily. As soon as he saw her face, his demon fell in upon itself. He knew he'd made a mistake. A mistake he later found out to be irreparable.

He fell back onto his dorm bed, staring into the ceiling. How was he to be close to Lily's son without being close to Lily? He closed his eyes.

A few minutes later he opened his eyes to see Lucius Malfoy come into the fifth year boys' dorm. And it hit him.

'That's it,' he thought, 'If I want to protect Lily's son from Voldemort, I'll just get close to him myself.'

With that he began the road to becoming a death eater.

**A/N: This chapter wasn't the easiest to write, since it's mostly just a connector between the prologue and the rest of the story. Reviews and criticism are appreciated. Plus, although I have a pretty good idea where I am going with this story, suggestions are always appreciated.**

**I know Severus is a little ooc in this chapter, but I figured he was supposed to be a little kid and he was trying to becoming all chummy with Lily. In the later chapters, I am going to try to keep him at least a little sarcastic.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, it really made my day start off with a smile ********. Your Sev cookies are in the mail!!**


	3. Chapter 2:Rajen's Briar Patch

-1**AN: I don't own anything except the general ideas but nothing originating from Harry Potter belongs to me in any way shape or form. A few characters you don't recognize are mine, but not much.**

**A/N : I made some grammatical fixes in chapter two, plus I put archon in there…he's not in this story, I meant to put Virtyr. Sorry for any confusion.**

Chapter Two

Severus gazed through his mask, watching the man who he was not allowed to kill, walk around like some sort of god. He could feel his power tingling in his fingertips. It would be so easy to strike him down once and for all.

And, yet, he could not do it. The fact that he was not capable of protecting those he cared about burned him to his core. Rajen, the leader of all the vampires in Europe, had created a noose and placed it oh so gingerly over Severus neck, or rather, his humans' necks which meant even more to him than his own.

It was no longer only about his friendship to Horatio and his vow, although that was a big part of it. No, now it was something more. He cared about his humans, about Lily-now Potter- and even to some extent her husband James, although he still couldn't stand being in the presence of the brat. He would protect them and their son. As long as he stayed diligent, he knew he could keep all of them from harm, after all, not even this psychopath Voldemort had the power to defeat a vampire from one of the most powerful vampiric lines in existence.

Severus noticed the room starting to empty and turned to leave when the man named Voldemort called his name.

"Yes, my lord?" he asked bowing slightly as he approached him.

"Come closer, Severus, you need not bow," Severus regarded the other man. He was older, but still attractive. He reminded Severus of an insane version of the vampire Virtyr, only without the wisdom either…maybe they didn't resemble each other at all.

"Severus, you were an excellent student in school and have since become the youngest potion master in Europe."

"Yes, my lord," Severus responded out of habit. He had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach; when Voldemort complimented anyone it wasn't for their benefit but instead he was more like thinking his plan through.

"I want you to obtain a position at Hogwarts; that nuisance Dumbledore is forever snooping around my affairs and doing his best to discredit me, I want someone in his camp. Obtain his trust, and report back to me," Voldemort wore a smile that quite frankly unsettled Severus. Without the smile, Voldemort didn't seem so insane, but with it…Severus was reminded of Alice in Wonderland.

"You are dismissed."

VOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVO

Severus arrived at his London flat around two o clock in the morning. He didn't understand why Voldemort made his meetings last so long, there were much better things to do at night.

One of which happened to be sleeping occasionally. He sighed as he looked down at his watch. There would be no rest for him tonight. He had just enough time to take a shower to wash off the scent obtained by being around wizards too long and go to the council meeting as Virtyr requested.

Normally he didn't care to attend the meetings. Vampire politics were complicated and everyone wanted to prove they were the "alpha" in the group. Severus' demon was ultra dominant and hard to control when it thought someone was challenging it as other vampires often do. But he'd go, for nothing else but to appease Julian and Virtyr.

Stepping out of the shower, he donned a pair of black slacks and a rich button down. With his coat he was off to the meeting.

VOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVO

"Your complaining is incessant, Randie. When will you learn to stop shoving your problems on others?" Virtyr asked, tired of Furie's noise making.

"You all told me to wait for him to be present, but he never is! Do you wish me to start a hunt, take it directly to him? I am doing the correct thing by coming to you all first."

"A hunt would not be the best choice for you or your clan, Randie. After all, Severus may be estranged from his father, but I doubt Lord Draug would appreciate you killing his eldest son and heir."

"I don't give a damn what that anarchist prat appreciates! Severus needs to-"

"I need to what exactly?" Severus asked smoothly as he walked into the room and over to greet Julian who sat at the head of the table.

"Severus, I-" Furie started in a pitch noticeably higher than normal.

"Randie, here was just talking about how much he cares for you. He says you worry him a great deal," interrupted Lily with a smirk on her face.

"Lily, always a pleasure," Severus bent to kiss her hand while flashing a charming smile.

Seemingly having rediscovered his manhood, "Severus, your actions endanger us all!" Furie all but shouted.

"Do they really, and here I thought, as a vampire of no clan, as you bring to my attention at every meeting, had no bearing at all on the great leaders of this sector."

"Julian, you see this. He mocks us and our organization," complained Furie to Julian.

Julian smirked, "I must have missed that part. How do-"

"Julian, you know-"

Virtyr swiftly rose from his seat, "How dare you interrupt him! This has gone on far too long; you have no respect for the traditions of this council or for our leader. He's already said his views on the matter and told you if you have a problem talk about it with Severus and yet the minute he says something to you, you run back to Julian like some petulant two year old."

"I'm sick of this," Furie declared, Severus expected him to stomp his foot. "All of you bypass the laws for each other and I will no longer stand for it!" He stormed his way out of the room.

"Think he'll do something stupid?" Lily asked.

"Undoubtedly," responded Severus, "let's just hope it will not affect the rest of us."

VOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVO

Furie practically ran into his private house. Severus was a cocky bastard who thought just because he was the son of some big shot that he could march his way through Europe bossing everyone around. He didn't get that in this territory, he was clanless and should behave as such.

Furie hated Severus ever since he killed Furie's brother and received no punishment. Severus said it was his right to kill him since he had claimed the human- Horatio- and Furie's brother had no right to touch him. Virtyr and now Julian always go along with whatever Severus decides, all because they want to make nice with the heir of the Draug Empire.

He had to figure out how to get him. One way or another Furie would make Severus and his little pet humans pay.

He heard the door swing open and spun around, gun pointing in the direction of the noise.

Rajen smiled at him, "Furie, I'm insulted, here I thought we were friends."

"We are, my lord," Furie said while smiling back.

"Good, because you know how I treat people who aren't my friends," Rajen said, all the while disturbingly staring at Furie, "I understand you have a problem with Severus…"

VOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVO

Severus watched the moon disappear as night bowed to dawn. It had been eventful to say the least. He received a new mission from Voldemort and he learned he needed to watch out for Furie even more then he already had been. The man would never let go what happened between Severus and Furie's brother, even though Severus acted in self defense. He didn't _want_ to kill the other vampire.

But now he needed to concentrate on Dumbledore. He could have predicted Dumbledore would be an important player in the dealings with Voldemort, but now that he knew, Severus couldn't decide if he should trust him or not.

Before starting Hogwarts all those years ago, Severus was nervous. He heard from all sorts of sources, what a powerful wizard Dumbledore was and how he always knew when someone was lying. Severus was let down by reality. Dumbledore was powerful and intelligent, but nowhere near the extremes people seemed to think. No, he wasn't a god…but he was a master manipulator, and , through that mastery, he had most of the wizarding world wrapped around his finger. Severus admired his skill.

VOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVO

Severus penned a letter to the headmaster requesting an interview and mailed along with his resume. He wanted to find out some information on the Headmaster, so he stalked him to a pub one evening that was in fact owned by Albus' brother Aberforthe.

The room rank of wizard, a smell Severus was learning to detest. The human magic literally buzzed in the air around him. He followed Albus, accompanied by a strange bespectacled woman, into one of the back rooms.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies..."

Severus overhead a voice from the room say. He crept closer to the door trying to hear more clearly over the buzz in the walls.

"and the Dark Lord…"

"Hey you! What you think you're doing there?" Severus scrambled to rise from his, retrospectively, very suspicious position crouched on the floor.

"I dropped a galleon," he said, about to jumble the man's memories when he caught a flash of brown hair come around the corner and hop right back. _Furie…Fuck._

He saw Furie smile from his hiding place at him. Meanwhile, Aberforthe was becoming increasingly annoyed with Severus and his dropped galleon story. Aberforthe knew he was lying.

Severus could not risk distracting Aberforthe with Furie standing right there.

Aberforthe yanked Severus upright and pulled him to the backdoor of the pub before shoving him through.

Severus stumbled out, spinning around to glare at the now closed, locked door. He needed to spy on Albus and Albus' idiot brother was not making it easy.

VOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVO

Furie teleported and ran as fast as he could to Rajen's chambers.

"My lord, my lord!" he said as he stumbled in. Rajen looked at him with bored eyes, "I saw him spying on a human and then this other human threw him out of the place. It was hilarious, my lord. Severus was being treated like a common rag doll."

"Who was he spying on?"

"Some human named Albus Dumb old' Door or something like that," Rajen looked up as Furie said the name.

"Dumbledore?"

"Yes, that's it. Do you know him?"

Rajen smiled as he thought of a new way to torment, Severus. And it all fit into the laws of their kind, "Of him, yes. He's the headmaster of a school for magical children and the main opposing force to the Dark Wizard Voldemort."

"The one you wouldn't let Severus kill? Why would he spy on him?" Furie asked confusedly.

"Why indeed, what did Severus learn on his 'mission'?"

"Some odd, bug-looking lady started speaking oddly, talking about a child who will defeat Voldemort."

"What child?" Rajen asked quietly , ideas forming in his mind.

"Err- someone called Longbottem or Potter."

Rajen smirked evilly, "Does Severus know that?"

"I don't think so, why? Is it important?"

"Yes Randie, it is important. Very important," Rajen's smirk grew into an evil smile. This time, he'd get Severus, and all it would take were a few words.

VOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVO

Severus returned to his apartment to try to get the sleep that's been avoiding him since he'd heard left Albus and the pub.. He didn't trust humans and the things they said behind closed doors, but something about the way that person spoke made him feel like it was important. Perhaps the one she was referring to would be essential in taking down Voldemort.

Casting off his robe, he set about preparing a drink. He entered his kitchen and immediately whipped out his knife upon sensing more than seeing the intruder.

"Relax, Severus, I'm just here for a friendly chat," stated Rajen.

"What do you want?" Severus asked, his voice filled with annoyance more than anything else.

"I heard you've taken up spying on old men as a hobby. See anything interesting?"

"Not really," Severus responded coolly.

"Really? Randie said both he and you were privileged to hear a prophecy of sorts. You will not interfere with the human's prophecy."

Severus regarded the vampire leader before him, "You're joking." Severus closely watched the lines of Rajen's face, his anger slowly building within. "There's no way you could not be joking. You came to me, ordered me not to kill Voldemort. I didn't. Instead, I found other ways to deal with the threat he posed, and while I am dealing with the charade you forced me to create, you come here and tell me not to interfere with some fucking prophecy, which by the way, I didn't even know was a prophecy until you just said so."

"You will not upset the balance, I will not allow it."

"Like you give a damn about the balance; your only concern is in making my life as difficult as possible."

"Believe me, they actually go hand in hand," Severus wanted to wipe the smug smirk off of Rajen's face with his fist. "I'll see you later Severus, you know me, I'm a busy, busy man."

Severus launched his knife into the wall behind where Rajen had been standing. He couldn't take it. He'd go mad if he had to obey Rajen's every command and thought. So Rajen didn't want him to tell Voldemort that prophecy, eh? Well, forget that; he'd show Rajen he didn't care what orders he doled out. Severus stormed out the kitchen, thoughts of a drink completely gone. Re-donning his robe, he set out to see his "master."

VOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVO

"To what do I owe this pleasure, Severus?"

"My Lord, I overheard a prophecy which concerns you…"


	4. Chapter 3 Pride and its Consequences

**AN: I don't own anything except the general ideas but nothing originating from Harry Potter belongs to me in any way shape or form. A few characters you don't recognize are mine, but not much.**

Chapter: Harry

Severus did his "stalking thing" with little interest in the on goings of the Potter household on Halloween night. He no longer had any doubt as to his idiocy. He let his anger get the best of him, and in doing so, marked the one human, for whom his whole charade was created, for death.

What's more was, at the same time, he proved everyone who'd ever been against his dealings with the humans correct. His boy was now officially the target of Voldemort. He would need him now more than ever before.

He'd told Dumbledore, confessing to him of being a Death Eater and begging the man to protect Lily and her child. Potter he could really care less about if only Lily wouldn't be so troubled by his death. He really was an idiot.

Satisfied the Potter family was safe for the night at least, Severus turned to return to his home.

He saw a shadow lurking near a post, making little effort to hide himself. Cautiously, he approached.

"Reveal yourself," he demanded.

"As you wish," Julian replied, "I need you to come with me."

"Why? You followed me here to request my presence?"

"It's urgent, Rajen came to my council," Julian paused, looking down, "he came with Randie."

"What are they doing?"

"I don't know, but they are working together now. He's raising bloody hell calling for you, saying you directly disobeyed him. He wants to see you punished by his council."

"Why are you so worried?" Severus asked, confused by Julian's behavior. Julian was not easily unsettled.

"He's got Virtyr at gun point."

VOVOVOVOVOVOVOVO

Back in the council room, Virtyr sat stoically at the head of the council table, five guns pointed at various locations of his person.

"Your childe is certainly taking a long time to return," Rajen drawled, his feet set atop the polished wood, "Perhaps he's decided Severus is more important than his sire."

"No matter what you do today, it will all come back to haunt you tomorrow."

"So wise in your years, yes?" Rajen stood from the table, stalking round its end, "You never used to be this easy, Virtyr. I am able to come in here and completely disarm this council without any special effort. What does that say about all of this, "he asked, gesturing to the council chamber, "it says you are weak and it's time for new leadership." Rajen smiled at Randie, who preened in response. Virtyr looked on in disgust.

Several minutes passed, Rajen grew more agitated with every moment.

"Where the hell is he?" He screamed into Virtyr's face.

"Perhaps he stopped for cappuccino."

"Rajen pulled out his gun, "I don't need you alive," he said as he touched the tip to Virtyr's forehead.

"Rajen!" Severus yelled from the doorway. Rajen's gun turned with him as he whipped around to face his least favorite vampire.

"How nice of you to finally join us," Rajen spat.

"I never miss a party."

"Severus is here, release my sire!" Julian demanded and was ignored.

"I told you not to interfere with the affairs of humans, and what did you do? You directly disobeyed me!" Rajen took a few breaths to calm himself, "Now, you will be punished for your transgressions."

Randie fired his weapon at Severus, mostly missing, but grazing his thigh. Severus hissed in pain as he dove to escape the spray of bullets they fired at him. The shots probably wouldn't kill him immediately, but they would slow him down, and he did not want to be at their mercy.

The vampires Rajen brought joined the shooting, some opting to move to surround him. He ran towards the three on his right knocking two of them to the ground while one got hit by Randie's fire. Two more guards rushed him, knives aiming to kill. He removed two blades of his own and engaged them. One slipped past his defenses and stabbed him in his leg opposite the one Randie's bullet hit. He fell to his knee, still fighting the two blade-men. Randie came up from behind and hit him on the head with his gun.

H saw Randie smirking down at him as the darkness engulfed him.

VOVOVOVOVOVOVOVO

Severus woke up from a horrible dream with a beyond splitting headache. Looking around he realized he was still in it. He lay on his back in a dingy cell of sorts. Four stone walls, one with an iron door, surrounded him, all possessing a unique pattern of grime. The ceiling he didn't even want to think about.

Trying to sit up, he made a sharp pain shoot through his leg where he'd been stabbed. Green goo oozed out of the gory looking opening. His entire body ached. Severus had no idea how he was going to get out of this one.

His door opened and a wonderfully clean Rajen entered.

"How do you feel, Severus?" he asked kindly.

"What the hell do you want?" Severus demanded; his anger growing as Rajen chuckled at him.

"What do I want? Nothing of course, you're a guest here. Honestly, you should respect such a gracious host."

"I don't respect assholes."

"Tut, tut, tut, Severus. You are here at my mercy. You have a nasty little infection in your leg. It's in your best interest to be a bit more…polite," Rajen gave Severus one of his increasingly annoying smiles as another man entered the cell.

This man was nowhere near as impeccably dressed or clean as Rajen.

"I'd like to introduce you to someone, Sevy. This is my personal creation. I raised him from a small lad to be the most vicious torture expert in the northern hemisphere."

"Couldn't cut it in the southern, eh?" Severus asked as he shifted to sit up further, grimacing when he moved his leg.

"I'll leave you two to get acquainted," Rajen said as he turned to leave, "Do tell me if you are in any way uncomfortable, Sev."

VOVOVOVOVOVOVOVO

"There was an attack on the Potter house," an old man with a long white beard told an older woman as he soothed a sleeping baby in his arms.

"Albus, did Lily and James survive?"

"No, the only one left is little Harry here, Minerva. Not even Voldemort walked away from this one."

"But what will we do with poor Harry here?"

"Hargrid will come tomorrow evening to pick him up and deliver him to the Dursley's."

"You are sending him to live with muggles?" Minerva questioned disbelievingly.

"They will be able to raise him away from the fame he will know in the wizarding world. He will be able to grow up as a normal child."

VOVOVOVOVOVOVOVO

Severus screamed as the salt acid was poured into his leg. His throat felt as if flames danced within it. He pulled on the restraints, wincing as the material burrowed into his skin.

The torturer laughed as smoke rose from the cut. He removed a scalpel from his belt, slicing the flesh on the inside of Severus' upper arm.

Severus looked up to the restraints. Closing his eyes, he concentrated on his demon powers. Calling forth every ounce of darkness, Severus tried to dissipate the molecules of the fabric.

Slowly the fabric started to dissolve. The shadows in the cell strengthened under the influence of Severus' demon. The torturer glanced around, beginning to panic. Jerking up from his kneeling position, he started for the door to escape the presence. He began breathing heavily as the darkness enclosed him. Reaching for his throat, he fell to the floor. The shadows surrounded him, covering every inch of his body as he struggled to scratch them off.

Severus gingerly lowered his arms to his sides, concentrating on the other man in the cell, feeling the soul, the light, leaving the struggling body.

With the body's last writhing, Severus drew the darkness back into himself. He knew he was making the demon stronger, but at the moment he couldn't bring himself to care.

Slowly, he got to his feet, stumbling a bit when he tried to put weight on his battered leg. Looking down, he scowled at the mess his clothes had become. Severus limped to the corpse and searched for the keys to his cell. Finding no keys, he looked up to examine the door. There was no lock…but there was a fingerprint scanner.

He had two choices, use his exhausted body to lift a huge corpse to a scanner or cut the finger off the hand of a guy who just spent the past half day cutting and beating him. Using the scalpel, he chose the latter.

With a soft click, the door's magnetic seal unlatched. Severus looked around for any guards, still holding the bloody scalpel. Noting the empty hallway, he dragged his bad leg down the stone corridor.

He didn't know where he was headed, but he was going to get there. Silently, he wandered through the freakishly still and empty building. They wouldn't just leave him here, with only one guard. '_Maybe they got tired of hearing my screams," _he thought sarcastically.

Reaching what could only be a back door, Severus stretched his senses out to ascertain whether or not people were on the other side, he received a blank wall before a splitting pain invaded his head, bringing him to his knees. He dropped the scalpel underneath him as he writhed in pain on the floor.

At that moment, Rajen decided to make an entrance, "Aw, Sevy, you could've just told me if you wanted some fresh air."

Severus glared at Rajen, blood coming out of his nose, pupils beginning to enlarge, signaling his demon coming to the forefront. Rajen just laughed at him.

"Honestly, Severus, do you think I would abduct a half-demon vampire and not take some type of precautions to his powers?"

"You didn't take too many with that thing you stuck in the cell with me."

Rajen's face darkened, "He'd best be alive when I go down there, Severus, or you'll be in even more trouble than you already are."

"Who exactly do you think you are? Some sort of god that gets to smite people?" Severus questioned as he subtly reached for the scalpel.

"I am the leader of all vampires on this continent, and you will show me respect as long as you reside on it," Rajen's breath came quickly, his nostrils flaring with each exhale, "I should've killed you years ago."

Rajen reached for his gun, and Severus saw his opening. Launching up from his position on the floor, but then stumbling back down, he slammed the scalpel into Rajen's inner thigh, dragging it downward as he fell forward. The other vampire screamed in agony, dropping his gun. Severus went to reach for it, but Rajen dug his hand into Severus' wound. Punching the vampire leader, Severus hurriedly wobble-crawled to the door. Wrenching it open, he transformed into his wolf-form and half ran half limped into the darkness, praying to God no one was following him.

After running for three hours, Severus shifted back from his wolf and collapsed. Gasping for breath as the conscious world left him.

VOVOVOVOVOVOVOVO

Severus blinked as the setting sun glared at him. Rolling over, the memories of the past couple days-half week, he couldn't remember exactly, came back o him. Groaning, he lifted his head to look at his leg. It didn't look as infected as he remembered, but it looked nowhere near healed.

Thinking about Lily, James, and Harry, Severus hoped his abduction and absence had no affect on them whatsoever, but he had a feeling luck was not his friend at the moment. Struggling to his feet, he started walking, hoping eventually he'd come to a town so he could either feed then shadow jump or ask for a lift to Godric's Hollow.

About an hour later, the latter occurred. He arrived at the ruins of his humans' house around two in the morning. The man who gave him a ride asked if he was sure they were in the right place. Waving him off, Severus was left alone in front of the house he'd visited less than a week ago.

The remains still smoked, a tribute to the Aurors' method of assuring Voldemort did not return. Even with the burnt remains, Severus could smell where James had fallen. He fell to his knees before an inhuman cry of anguish left his lips. He'd failed, and it was all due to his pride. Staggering up the stairs but no longer because of the pain in his leg, he sought the room where the boy he'd promised to protect had died. He didn't care that the house could collapse on him; nothing mattered anymore. He'd betrayed Horatio.

He softly pushed the door open, sensing the spot where Lily fell, then where Voldemort fell, but he couldn't find Harry. Searching the room, he couldn't find any trace of the residue magical people left behind when they died. Stretching to the whole house, he couldn't find it anywhere.

_'Harry must still be alive, he's still alive,"_ he thought ecstatically. Feeling a sudden boost of energy, Severus jumped to the edge of the Forbidden Forest, once again searching for Harry. He could sense he wasn't in Hogwarts, but where could he be? He saw Dumbledore heading towards the greenhouses; shifting to his wolf form, he slinked through the shadows to get closer. Dumbledore seemed troubled. Severus reached out to his mind slowly as to not gain his attention.

He could see Dumbledore telling Minerva of his plans, then bringing Harry to the doorstep of a neat looking house in Surrey. Having gathered enough information, Severus tried to teleport to the muggle town. Quickly, he realized he was too week, the events of the recent past running to catch up with him. Calling upon his demon blood, he once again used the shadows to take him to the new home of his boy.

Seeing it with his own eyes, Severus realized the house was too neat, too orderly, and too normal. He spied the woman he knew as a girl, Petunia doting on a very fat baby who definitely wasn't his Harry. He could sense Harry in the house somewhere, the boy wasn't happy but that was to be expected. Severus felt a twinge in the back of his mind, his demon trying to overtake him. He realized he couldn't remain too much longer. He needed to leave for a while for two reasons. The first, he needed to heal and regain control, the second, Rajen would definitely come after him and he would not be able to defend himself or Harry. Studying the house once more, Severus weighed his options. He didn't like Petunia, but she wasn't a horrible person. She obviously loved her own son, and Harry was her sister's child, even though Severus really didn't think they were related by blood. No vampire would be able to find him without going through Dumbledore first. It would be safe to leave him there, even if only for a little while.

Harry would be safe with the Dursleys.

VOVOVOVOVOVOVOVO

**AN: I liked writing this chapter better than the last two. Please review and tell me what you think. Like I said I think it was last chapter, I have a pretty good idea that this story will go in one of two directions depending if I want it to be a series type or not. What do you all think, would you read more than one story in this universe?**


	5. Chapter 4: Back to England

**Once again, I don't own anything except part of the plot and a few characters you don't recognize. The HP universe belongs to Rowling, not me…which is the entire reason I have to write this stupid disclaimer. Anywho…Chapter Four and we finally get to hear from Harry…YAY!!**

Severus returned to Great Britain six years later. About a year before, Rajen's men finally stopped coming after him, but he'd waited to make certain Rajen had moved on. Stepping into the harbor, Severus relished the scent of England. He'd spent a long time alone, and it gave him a chance to think.

It was his-Horatio and his- fault that Voldemort had gone after Harry. As much as he hated to admit, Rajen was right. It was wrong to mess with human history. But since he'd already messed everything up, least he could do was try to fix it. It was time to resume the plan he'd started, for even though Voldemort was seemingly vanquished, Severus knew nothing was ever that simple.

Thinking about making it up to Harry, wasn't the only thing Severus thought about in his solitude. He also thought about ways to seek his revenge against Rajen; many of them included the scalpel Severus now carried with him always. The tiny knife reminded him not only that he owed Rajen some hospitality, but also to keep his pride in check.

Although Severus wanted nothing but to check on Harry, he knew he had other business to attend to first. He needed to go see Dumbledore. Soon after he left, he'd owled the man, Albus as he requested Severus to call him at every turn, telling him he was forced to leave because of the affect of Voldemort's demise. It was common knowledge that several death eaters experienced negative aftermaths, some were still catatonic. At any rate, Albus believed him and excused his absence. After a few months, Severus started doing errands for the headmaster, becoming a sort of diplomat for the light. He laughed at the irony of the entire situation.

Albus also knew Severus was returning to Great Britain today. Severus took the excuse of a really relaxing vacation to drop most of his disguise. He loved that he no longer would have to go around with a hooked nose, greasy hair, and a frailty to his appearance. He still looked mostly human, but he wasn't so physically repulsive anymore.

Stepping down from the train, Severus set out to Hogwarts once again, this time a force to be reckoned with.

VOVOVOVOVOVOVOVO

Privet Drive was the most normal street in Surrey. Every house kept perfectly mowed lawns and clean windows. Normal, nice people occupied the homes and every house was peaceful, inside and out.

Well, every house except for No. 4. Nothing within the walls of No. 4 Privet Drive, home of the Dursley family, was as it should be. The man of the house morbidly overweight, the lady too thin and too nosy, the boy a spitting image of his father, and the parents spoiled their son more than could ever be considered healthy.

But none of these things are what made the fourth house on Privet Drive the worst home on the street. By far the worst thing was the life of the Dursley's nephew, Harry Potter.

Harry Potter, a small, underweight, scruffy looking child the same age as the Dursley's son, lived the worst life of anyone on Privet Drive. Harry was not allowed the joys all small children should possess. He had no real family, parents or siblings to love him. He was an orphan in the truest sense of the word. Only instead of an orphanage, he was given hell disguised as No. 4, with two devils his aunt and uncle.

He was their servant, catered to their every whim and took punishment for not reaching their impossibly high standards even if he did. But it was his life, and he knew no better. He truly believed what his uncle said, he was lucky to have them. He'd be on the street otherwise.

The sun painted the sky a myriad of beautiful colors, marking the beginning of the first day of July. A small seven year old lay in the cupboard under the stairs, waiting for his relatives to awaken, enjoying the peaceful moments where he could pretend someone was looking out for him.

VOVOVOVOVOVOVOVO

"Severus, my boy, it's so good to finally see you face to face again," Albus greeted Severus as he entered the man's office. Albus came close to him, placing a hand on the side of each of Severus' arms, "You look fantastic, dear boy, the years have treated you well."

"Indeed, headmaster. I thank you. I trust you have been as well."

"Yes, yes. These years have been some of the most peaceful I've seen in decades. So you finally decided to come back to us. I was beginning to think you'd be away forever. Are you ready to teach here?"

"Of course, it is why I have returned. I believe it will be an excellent opportunity. That is if you still have need of me, of course."

Severus and Dumbledore exchanged a look that said everything. Severus wasn't here to teach, although he would, no, he was there so if (when) Voldemort rises again, they will be prepared for Severus to spy once more.

Severus tried to look into Albus' brain to find information about Harry and was shocked when he could not gain access. He hoped Albus hadn't noticed. Bidding the headmaster a good day, Severus traveled down to the dungeons to see his new quarters.

They were spacious, normal rooms that went with the décor of Hogwarts. He needed to see Harry. Severus assumed the Dursley's had not moved so finding the boy should not be a problem, but he needed to find a time to do it where Dumbledore would not miss his absence.

He also had to get ready to teach Potions to small children. Potions shared a lot of characteristics with muggle chemistry. Severus hated chemistry when he was learning it from his master, his blood brothers had always been better at it. When he came to Hogwarts, however, it was the only subject he had any background in so he did rather well, especially when compared to the other students. As an "adult" he ran with that and became a potions master, now he had to teach the subject. What was more, he had no clue how to teach. Kill people, scare them, torture them, those where things he could do. Teach? Now that was a scary task.

So that was his "to do" list: check on Harry, learn how to teach.

VOVOVOVOVOVOVOVO

Little Harry wiped the sweat off his face with the oversized shirt he was wearing. The summer sun beat down upon his neck making the gardening his devils had ordered practically unbearable. Tugging upon the weeds in the rose bed with no gloves, Harry fell backwards into the mud. Sighing he got back onto his knees to try to uproot the pesky little weed once again. It wouldn't budge. Finally, he got so angry at it that he went to grab for it harshly and pull. Unfortunately he missed the weed and pulled up one of Aunt Petunia's roses instead, gouging his hand with a particularly sharp thorn in the process.

The small child looked at his wounded hand and the rose on the ground next to him. He didn't know which was the worse occurrence. He peered into the dirt layered cut that was starting to bleed. Glancing at the window to make sure he wasn't being watched, Harry haphazardly put the rose back into its spot and slinked over to the hose. The cool water on his hand stopped most of the stinging the thorn had caused. Rinsing for another couple seconds, Harry turned off the hose, returned to his spot and examined his hand. The boy gasped as he realized the cut had shrunk exponentially. It was barely an open scratch. He thought about asking his Aunt and Uncle what happened but quickly decided against it. They didn't like anything abnormal, and he was pretty sure what just happened to his hand was not normal.

VOVOVOVOVOVOVOVO

As night fell, Severus snuck out of the castle, feeling strangely like a teenager sneaking out against his parents' wishes. He would check on the Dursley house as soon as he finished feeding. Once a safe distance away from the wards of Hogwarts, he teleported to London.

He walked around a bit, relaxing his nerves about returning to this town. He kept reminding himself he did not fear Rajen and if he came across the man he would not hesitate killing him. Breathing in and out, fingering the scalpel in his pocket, Severus cleared his mind of all insecurities. Never before had he feared another vampire, but Rajen knew how to play him. Rajen knew about Harry and was powerful enough to enter Dumbledore's mind, not needing to worry if the man realized what he was doing. He didn't want to fear the other vampire, but he knew he had good reason to.

Judging himself to be mentally presentable, Severus entered one of the many vampire bars of London. This one he knew to be run by the vampire Lily. Scanning the room, he saw many humans; some knew where they were and what they were with, and others who didn't. He felt sorry for the oblivious ones, but held no remorse for the ones that came willingly.

Severus was not obsessed with drinking to kill like many of his vampire brethren were. He usually took only just what he needed, trying to leave his victim alive. Unfortunately, it was necessary, both for vampires in general and for his demon, to kill occasionally.

Thinking back to when Horatio offered himself, Severus grimaced. The demon didn't need blood, it needed to eat souls. Eating a soul destroyed it completely, sometimes leaving fragments, sometimes leaving nothing. To Severus it was a fate worse than death. He didn't like to do it, but every now and then he was forced to, he didn't want to die himself.

Eating a soul was really more like consuming the light from within a person; essentially the light was the soul. A demon was darkness; it made it all the more difficult for Severus to exist with both a soul and a demon. Some people, purities they were called, had so much light within them that it was able to regenerate itself. These people had no darkness within them. A demon could feed off of a purity's light indefinitely and do no harm to either party. Unfortunately, it was hard for a demon to identify a purity and most demons instead preferred to kill the purity for the temporary power boost. Demons, Severus decided, were not too bright in some aspects. The closest Severus had ever come to finding such pureness of soul was within Horatio, and Severus feared hurting him trying to discover if Horatio really was one or not. It was not worth the risk.

A demon could easily contaminate a purity if he so wished, the effective method of absorbing the purity's excess light was the same method that a demon used to infect others with darkness. It was like having a horizontal tube that was open on both sides and filling it with water. The water could either spill into the demon or into the purity, a two way channel.

But at the moment, he only needed a bit of blood, probably from one of those unknowing club goers. Preparing to approach his prey, Severus saw Julian enter the club but not alone.

Julian came in with Randie.

Severus weighed his options; approach them and possibly kill Randie, alerting Rajen of his presence or run away. He'd had enough of running.

Approaching the bar where Randie and Julian stood side by side, casually inserted himself next to Julian. Neither sensed his presence, but Randie caught sight of him first. He visibly paled and glanced around to look for his body guards. Noticing his companion's discomfort, Julian turned and nearly fell from his stool at seeing Severus.

"Hello to you too, Julian," Severus said amicably.

"Severus- you're alive. How?" Julian responded not sounding unpleased, just shocked.

"Well, it's this bad habit I got into. I'm not exactly sure how I do it anymore. I think it has something to with breathing and not starving myself. Avoidance of those who wish to kill me helps as well," for the last part Severus turned to look directly at Randie.

"You- Rajen said he killed you!" Randie said angrily, as if it was Severus' fault Rajen was wrong, technically it was.

"I didn't realize you two were close, I would have bought you a gift had I known I missed the bonding ceremony," Severus told Julian, ignoring Randie's idiotic statement. Julian raised an eyebrow at Severus, over his momentary shock of seeing Severus alive.

"You're calling me gay?" Randie asked indignantly.

"Of course not," Severus smiled.

"You- You-," Randie stuttered lamely.

"Me what?"

"Rajen will finish your sorry ass off as soon as he hears your back in his territory. You should've stayed wherever the hell you were. Probably off buggering that boy you liked to w-."

Severus had Randie pressed to the bar with the scalpel to his throat before he'd finished the word. Leaning down to whisper in Randie's ear, "Insult me, threaten me, attack me, I really don't give a shit, but that's how it stays, between you and me. Don't ever bring him into it." Severus' words were so quite it Randie had to strain to hear them over the noise of the club. He could feel the sharp small blade digging into his skin, breaking the first layers.

"Let me go, ass hole."

"Manners, manners, Randie, I thought you'd like the feel of my body pressed against yours, or am I not a good substitute for our friend Julian."

Randie's face turned red, whether with anger or embarrassment, Severus neither knew nor cared.

"Get off me f-" Severus added pressure to the blade, "Get off me, please sir."

"I suppose that's a little better," Severus said as he removed the blade from Randie's throat.

As Severus turned away, Randie let go of the breath he'd been holding. Severus whipped around, slamming his fist into Randie's jaw, sending him to the floor. The bar tender looked warily at Severus before continuing his work.

"Get out of here Randie, to quote your brother, 'I've arrived,'" Randie glared at Severus before scrambling to get off the floor, hurrying out of the club while trying to retain some of his dignity.

Severus slowly turned to Julian who was openly staring at him.

"Severus-"

"Wait," Severus interrupted, "Let's go in back to discuss this," he said, gesturing to the door that led to a quite area that was only used by the official vampires of the city. Julian nodded and led the way.

Once Julian closed the door, Severus turned to him, the fury evident in his eyes, "Recent development, Julian? What happened to loyalty? The moment I'm gone, you go and betray me by buddying up with the guy who tried to kill me?"

"Severus, it isn't that simple."

"Nothing ever is. How can you do this? I trusted you. I walked into a trap to save your sire," Severus held Julian's gaze, the anger in his eyes having been dampened by sorrow.

"I didn't do it to hurt you. We all thought you were dead, that Rajen killed you. He came to the council a few weeks after you were taken and announced he'd destroyed the Demon Prince. Severus, you come from the Draug Empire; you are stronger than all of us."

"So instead of banding together against my killer, who by the way did not kill me, you tuck your tail between your legs and become his pets."

"I never said what we did was honorable. I want to live, and you should know, I convinced the others to go along with it. Virtyr and Lily were ready to go in against Rajen and Randie, alone if they had to."

Severus remained impassive; he had claimed one of the leather chairs near the fire place, currently gazing into it. Julian waited minutes, staring, not daring to move lest he disturbed the man he once had as a blood brother.

Finally, he could stand the silence no longer. "Severus, please," he begged, "Yell at me, attack me, do something, I cannot stand the fact I betrayed you."

"It isn't so pleasant from where I'm sitting either."

"I thought you were dead-"

"And you sided with my killer; you did not even think to check to see if he was speaking truth. I was gone only a few weeks when he delivered the news, how long did it take you to kneel before him? And did I not just see you socializing with Randie? Six years ago you would not even think of such a thing, but he contributes to my death and all the sudden you are his brother?"

"I am not his brother in anything, Severus," Julian responded vehemently. "I have to socialize with him. To the public I am still in charge, but not long after you left Rajen set Randie up to make the decisions in this territory. I'm a coward, alright! But it doesn't change the fact that he is now my-," Julian paused and spoke his next words as if they were ripping his organs apart, "He is now my master."

Severus looked up at Julian. He couldn't help but feel sorry for the slightly younger vampire. He was mad at him, yes, but he still loved him. He wanted to stay angry with Julian, but he knew that wouldn't be beneficial to either of them.

"I don't forgive you," Severus started. Julian regarded him with broken eyes, "Not yet anyway. But I will help you, you are like a brother and no family of mine will be ruled by Rajen and Randie.

"Honestly of all the idiot vampires Rajen could've picked for his top lackey, he goes and picks the most cowardly, spineless, stupid excuse for a vampire he can find?" Severus asked indignantly.

Julian chuckled lightly; glad he was being given the chance to redeem himself, in the eyes of Lily and Virtyr as well, "What are we going to do?"

"Well, I doubt my display outside was in any way conducive to plans we will have to make, but it will at least bring to Rajen's attention that I'm back."

"What was up with that whole _I've arrived_ thing with Randie? He looked ready to kill you."

Severus smirked, "It's what his brother said to me before I killed him. Not so coincidentally, that was the night I befriended Horatio Evans. But, either way, Randie is going to be pissed at me and will probably run to Rajen. He'll know we have been in contact, but since Randie saw I was pissed at you, you need to convince Rajen you are still on his side. Lily and Virtyr, do they bow to him as well?"

"No, they live as outcasts. Lily doesn't even own this club anymore. Virtyr and she moved to someplace in Scotland, they won't even speak to me," Severus noted Julian's depression at that. Again, he felt sorry for him, in a small amount of time, he'd lost his blood brother, his sire, and his…special friend.

"I guess we won't be able to use them as spies then. Tell me, how many in your clan are loyal to Rajen."

"They are loyal to me; they serve Rajen out of respect to my wishes."

"You're sure?" Severus asked.

"As sure as I need blood. What are we going to do?"

Severus donned a truly evil smile, "We, Julian, my dear boy, are going to overthrow Lord Rajen."

VOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVO

It was nearly dawn by the time Severus and Julian finished their preliminary plans for justice upon Rajen. Severus felt mildly satisfied, but his mood was not lightened by the fact that he'd not seen Harry yet. Figuring the humans would be asleep this time of morning and that he had a few hours to kill, Severus decided to take the long route to Surrey. Reaching into his pocket to check if he had cash on him, Severus was surprised to be flung into a wall ten feet behind him. Cringing but assuming a fighting stance, he prepared to face his attacker. The other man's identity turned his blood to burning ice like no others' could. Rajen.

Severus snarled at the vampire leader, baring his fangs as the other did similarly. They were no longer exchanged false pleasantries and sincere insults. Now they were two alpha vampires prepared to destroy the other for what they wanted.

Thankfully there were few people on the street in the rundown district.

"Severus," Rajen spat, flexing his hand around the blade of a knife dripping with only God knew what.

Severus remained silent, cursing himself for not having his blade while simultaneously fighting his demon for control. His nails grew longer and sharp, turning to a substance reminiscent of steel. His pupils started to dilate as the markings representing him as the property of the head demon appeared on his neck and arms.

Rajen seemed to snap out of his feral state as Severus transformed before him. Staring into the demon's completely black eyes, Rajen felt terror for the first time in his immortal life.

Severus took advantage of Rajen's shock to grab the other vampire by the neck and slam his head into the wall. Retaining his hold on Rajen's neck and bringing his other hand to press his clawed fingertips to Rajen's face, the demon started to pull on Rajen's life force.

Severus threw himself from Rajen, grabbing his head with both hands as he fought himself for dominance. He wanted to kill Rajen, but he could not allow the demon to absorb the power. Rajen's soul, dark as it was, would do little, but his power was like steroids for a demon. Severus doubted he would ever resurface should the demon gain that.

Rajen took Severus breakdown as the perfect opportunity to push his blade into Severus shoulder. He was aiming for the heart, but missed. Severus howled in pain and used his power to blast Rajen away from him. Holding his arm, Severus prepared to fight Rajen once more.

"You filthy, fucking monster! You couldn't just stay away! Everything was going well and now you show up to screw it all to hell!" Severus started towards Rajen, but stopped abruptly when Rajen pulled his gun out, "Stay away from me, beast," he spat, aiming for Severus' head. "Make no mistake, I didn't kill you before, but I will this time if you stay. Go back to your barbaric Draug Empire. Your father may not want you, but you're his son, he'll take you back."

Severus' black orbs followed Rajen's gun as it moved back and forth with Rajen's words. He could barely hear Rajen's words as he concentrated on his control. In the distance, he could hear sirens. He could smell rather than hear the humans in their metal boxes.

Also hearing the police, Rajen cursed, "This isn't over, Severus. I'm watching you, and one of these days you're going to slip up, costing you your life and the lives of those little humans you're so occupied with. Just like last time."

Severus moved to attack Rajen, but he was already gone barely after he said his last word. The sirens were getting closer, shifting to a large black wolf, he ran down an alleyway.

Seeing Rajen made Severus less comfortable going to check on Harry. Part of him needed to be assured of his well being, but the other part argued innocence is bliss. If he went to check on him and he was being treated badly, what could Severus do? He would want to take him away with him, away from England and evil wizards all together, but that was no life for a child. Rajen would hunt him even further this time, and would stop at nothing to destroy Severus, even if it meant taking the life of a small child, especially so.

Giving into his curiosity, Severus made it to No. 4 Privet Dr at about six in the morning. The house looked positively sterile. Severus doubted birds were allowed to defecate on the sidewalk by the occupants of the house.

Utilizing a disillusionment charm, wizard magic did have its good points, the vampire slipped inside the home without being noticed.

Sun rays from the morning sun tend to make everything they shine upon seem friendlier, warmer. But nothing could chip the chill that ran through Severus spine upon entering the Dursley home. The overly perfumed carpet assaulted his sensitive nose as the negative energy assaulted every other sense.

The cupboard under the stairs seemed particularly interesting, all the sadness in the house focused upon a small point within the cabinet. Severus almost didn't want to get closer, he could hear the heart beat of a small child and he knew Petunia would never stick her own son in there. Cursing himself, he quietly opened the door. Inside laid a small boy with a lightning bolt shaped scar upon his forehead. Severus gently ran his fingers through the fringe of the sleeping boy's hair and sat back on his haunches.

On one hand he was considering long hours of torture upon the muggles upstairs, but where would that leave Harry. Strangely enough, he was calmer than he would expect himself to be in this situation. He couldn't take the boy with him; he knew little about the art of raising children and it would be far too dangerous at any rate.

He needed to convince someone else to take the boy. He needed to convince Dumbledore that the boy was in danger here without revealing to Dumbledore that he checked on the boy or that he even knew where Harry lived. Once Dumbledore removed Harry, he needed to get him into a good home, once again without letting it be known he cared.

Taking another scan of Harry, the boy didn't seem to be in any immediate danger. Tearing his heart in the process Severus stood and shadow jumped to just outside the wards at Hogwarts. A wolf once again, he snuck down to the dungeons and into bed, hoping for a couple hours rest before he had to plan a way to rescue Harry and win a vampire war.

He did not look forward to the next few years.

**AN: Thought this chapter would never end :) Btw, the tattoos that appear on Severus when he goes all demony are like a cross between tribal markings and runic letters. Hope you liked and feel drawn to that review button down there. Come on, don't you hear it calling you…**_**click me….click me…**_**Better listen, ghost buttons get mighty upset when they are ignored…they'll steal one of your socks at a time until you only have mismatching ones left…**

**Seriously though, I like to know what people think and if they have any suggestions for improvements or where they want this story to go, I might like somebody's suggestion better than my own idea :)**

**Thanks for reading and I hope all of you find a magical rainbow with a cauldron full of Sev cookies at the end.**


	6. Chapter 5: Night and War

**Don't own them…I own my computer though…and an iPod….two dogs…but not Harry Potter or his universe…if I did they wouldn't be children appropriate books- of course I really don't think they are past book three or four…any way…on to the story!!!**

**Chapter Five Night and War**

Severus blasted the potions classroom open, dramatically billowing his robes as he frightened the students into silence. They looked ready to faint…benefits of a vampiric aura. In reality, however, he was ready to run screaming. Other demons he could handle, psychotic vampires and humans, bring them on, but stick him in front of a bunch of kids looking at him expectantly, he wanted his mommy. Breathing slowly in and out, he did his best to exert confidence. The night before, he prepared a speech.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," he began, voice deep and menacing as ever as he tried his best not to show his fear.

Quickly he learned the best way to keep them in line without having to interact with them-much- was to scare the living daylights out of them. At one point he almost made a third year Hufflepuff wet their pants…it was great he decided.

At dinner, he stalked into the Great Hall, billowing his robes once again. He decided he didn't mind the dress like things that much after all-they were great for dramatic entrances.

He grimaced as he noticed the only seat at the head table left was the one directly to the right of the Headmaster himself. He almost turned right back around, but the old coot saw him and motioned him over. Sitting gracefully into his seat, Severus prepared himself to the agonistic torture that was speaking to Albus Dumbledore.

"Severus, my dear boy, tell me, how has your first day teaching been?" the headmaster asked jovially while taking a bite of sheep eye pasta. Severus had to swallow his bile after looking at the headmaster's plate.

Albus misunderstood his disgust to be pertaining to the first classes, "My dear boy, it will get better do not worry. The first day is always the hardest," he said before stabbing one of the jelly-looking balls that jiggled as he brought it to his mouth. Severus took a sip of his pumpkin wine before glaring into his cup. He did not understand wizards and their obsession with pumpkins. Non magic people were the same way with grapes which, to Severus, was slightly less bizarre. Grapes were small, sweet, and juicy. Pumpkins were large, not very sweet in the least, and the insides looked positively dreadful. He just wasn't a fan of pumpkins.

Looking over at Albus, who was looking expectantly at him, once more, he decided he'd stick with the pumpkins any day over the eyeballs.

'_Nobody else is eating eyes, why are you eating eye balls?' _he thought to himself while holding the headmaster's gaze. Then, "It went well, Headmaster. I doubt I will easily become accustomed to the energy level of small children, but I will endeavor. And your day, sir?" he asked, never changing the inflection in his voice throughout the statement.

Albus either didn't notice, or didn't much care, "Oh, Severus, my day was most excellent. There is nothing better than welcoming back the eager young learners into these halls to let them fill the old castle with joy and warmth."

'_Admit it, those aren't lemon drops you're constantly popping,' _"I am pleased to hear that," Severus responded curtly.

The idle chatter continued throughout dinner, Severus responded when it seemed necessary, but listened to very little as the headmaster talked about the benefit of goat's milk upon the human bowl system. Severus was convinced the headmaster was insane, which made his job harder. Insane people were less predictable than those familiar with the concept of logic. He needed to work in the subject of _the Boy Who Lived_ without it seeming that was what he was doing. If he could actually get the headmaster to send him to check on Harry, it'd be great. But he wasn't that lucky.

Looking into the sea of _eager learners_ Severus saw a flash of bright red hair sitting at the Gryffindor table.

"William Weasley is quite adept at potions, how are his mother and father since the war has ended?"

Albus looked up from his jiggling balls of doom, a bright smile on his face, "Oh they are doing quite well, Severus."

'_Must you say my name each time you address me?' _"That's excellent, how are other old friends?"

"Well, Moody is as vigilant as ever. Most of the old crowd is doing quite well last time I spoke to them, why is it you ask?"

'_To avoid you offering me your eyeballs.' _"Just wondering the state of old acquaintances, what about young Mr. Potter?"

Albus raised an eyebrow, obviously sensing something was off, the Severus Snape he knew did not 'wonder the state of his old acquaintances ,' of course, Severus had changed much since he left Hogwarts.

"He's doing splendidly, like all children, playing and getting into mischief is his main concern," Albus said, smiling benignly at Severus.

"You've seen him recently then? Probably a replica of James Potter, yes?"

"He definitely is in appearance. Why I saw him the other day, the boys the spitting image in both body and personality, same exuberance for life."

"You mean spoiled," Severus sneered, appearing to find disgust in a small replica of his school rival, but really it was directed at Dumbledore. If he checked on Harry, he'd know the boy was neglected.

"Now, now, Severus. All children are a little spoiled."

Severus made a non-committal grunt and returned to his dinner, trying to squash his anger at the headmaster's lie while ignoring the squish from said man's plate. Dumbledore wouldn't be of any help, he'd have to look out for Harry on his own. Things were getting more and more complicated.

VOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVO

That evening, Severus once again snuck out of Hogwarts. Teleporting to Surrey, he shifted into wolf form. Without notice, he trotted to No. 4, where he smelled his boy in the backyard. Silently jumping the fence, he spied a very small child weeding a garden.

Hearing the grass move, Harry turned around and froze upon seeing a dog bigger than anyone he'd ever seen sitting calmly near the gate of the yard. He thought about calling for help, but none of the Dursleys were home and he'd only get in trouble if the neighbors got involved. He had no clue what to do, but it didn't seem like the dog was angry.

Slowly, Harry turned the rest of the way around, sitting on his feet so he could watch the animal better.

Severus slowly, calmly as to not scare Harry, stood and walked to sit next to him. The boy's heart almost seemed to stop as Severus reached out and nuzzled the boys arm. Tentatively, Harry reached to pet Severus and scratched his ears.

Harry was relieved this dog was nothing like the ones Aunt Marge brought over.

As he was petting, Harry's stomach growled, Severus' ears perked up. Harry fell back, startled, as the wolf stood suddenly and bounded back over the gate.

Once over the fence, Severus got to the business district before he transformed back. Looking around, he looked for a place to get Harry some food. Granted, it would be slightly odd to take food from a strange dog that broke into your backyard, but he doubted Harry would really think that way.

Spotting a corner store, Severus entered.

Five minutes later, a huge black wolf walked back down Privet Drive with a bag containing a sandwich and a bottle of apple juice.

The sun was starting to set; part of Severus hoped the Dursleys were home so that it wouldn't mean they wanted to leave Harry outside all day, but part of him knew they did and was glad that even though he couldn't rescue Harry, he could bring him something to eat.

Harry had long since finished the weeding and watched curiously as the dag returned with a bag in its mouth. Severus trotted over to Harry, dropping the bag in the boy's lap.

Harry smiled at the strange animal, scratching between its ears. Opening the bag, his face lit up. He practically ripped open the package, taking a huge bite.

"Thanks, puppy!"

The wolf turned its head in indignation at being called a puppy. Harry chewed carefully before offering Severus a piece of his sandwich. In return, Severus nudged Harry's hand back towards himself. Taking the hint, Harry took another bite.

"So what should I call you? Where'd you get this?" Harry asked gesturing to the food in his lap. Severus cocked his head to the side before licking the side of Harry's face. The boy giggled at the sensation.

"How about- Blackie?" The dog snorted in response. "Er…Wolfie?" another snort. "Well, your black and you look like a big version of one of those wolves on TV. Black wolf…how about Night?"

Severus figured it was acceptable.

Harry promptly finished his dinner, alternating between petting Night and taking bites. Harry laid down, resting his head on Night's back and fell asleep. Severus allowed the boys to stay there, trying to offer some comfort and friendship to the neglected child.

About an hour later, Severus heard a car pull into the driveway. Using his magic, he made sure every chore the boy performed was perfect and all the evidence from the food was gone. Then he nudged Harry awake. Hearing the car doors shutting, the boy snapped awake and pretended to be just finishing the gardening, noticing everything seemed better than when he went to sleep.

Night jumped the back fence just as Petunia opened the back door, her complaints with Harry silenced by a lack of anything to complain about. Instead she just ordered him inside, threatening him if he got mud on her floor.

Harry was surprised to find his shoes completely devoid of filth.

That night, although the Dursleys only gave him a hard piece of bread and cheese for dinner, he went to sleep in his cupboard well fed and in an excellent mood. He had a friend.

VOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVO

Severus stayed around for a half hour before heading to London to meet with Julian and, hopefully, Virtyr and Lily.

They agreed to meet at the old manor house belonging to Virtyr's clan.

Severus silently entered the empty mansion. The air was as still and stale as death. He could not sense his companions, or any life for that matter. Everything was eerily still.

Making his way to the parlor, Severus studied the various portraits as he passed them. They were the portraits every clan base held, portraits of ancestors and current members of the clan's central unit. Near one end of the hall, a portrait of Julian, Virtyr, and some relatives Severus did not recognize graced the wall. In the portrait it was obvious to see Julian was Virtyr's favorite childe. Julian appeared carefree, very different from now.

Severus had known Julian since before he'd left his father's empire. Virtyr's clan was very powerful and an ally of the Draugs before the Great Rift separated Western European vampires from eastern and Russian vampires. Julian and Severus were both fully grown when they'd met, but they quickly became friends, much to the dismay of Severus' cousins.

When Severus left the Draug Empire, he was completely alone, and though he'd never admit it, a bit lost. Julian offered Severus sanctuary and a new beginning, convincing his clan mates to follow his lead.

It was the reason why Severus could forgive Julian now. They'd been through so much together, and in the end, he had a hard time faulting Julian for the desire to survive.

Moving away from the portrait, Severus entered the long out of use sitting room. Surprisingly, very little dust layered the furniture. The still, cold, chill was the only indicator that the room was unused. Severus took root in the far corner facing the door, awaiting the arrival of his companions.

Julian was the next to enter. Severus thought the other vampire looked off last time he saw him, this time he looked just plain depressed.

"Are Virtyr and Lily coming?"

Julian turned swiftly, startled by Severus. "I think Virtyr is at least. I don't know about Lily."

As if the words summoned him, Virtyr appeared in the doorway as soon as Julian stopped speaking.

Virtyr silently regarded Severus for a long time. Without saying a word, Virtyr crossed the room and pulled Severus into a strong embrace. "You foolish child, how could you leave us like that?" Virtyr gruffly asked Severus. Severus fought back the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes. He looked to Virtyr as a father when he could no longer rely on his own but never had the man ever shown such affection.

A bit awkwardly, the two separated. Virtyr recovered from the emotion the fastest as he took note of Julian's presence. Reaching out, Virtyr cupped Julian's cheek in his hand before pulling back, backhanding Julian and causing his head to snap to the side.

Julian did his best to remain stoic. He deserved his sire's ire and would do nothing to defend himself against any punishment.

Virtyr watched his heir, once the leader of the most powerful vampire sector of Europe, now a pathetic sniveling lackey to the man who stole his title.

"You're lucky I do not kill you where you stand. You have brought dishonor to our clan, betrayed those you swore loyalty to. I told you when we left not to contact me, the only reason I came today was for Severus," Virtyr paused, looking down before taking Julian's chin to meet his gaze, "There is no limit to my disappointment in your actions." Dropping Julian's chin, Virtyr walked to the settee, gracefully taking a seat. "Tell me, Severus, what are we going to do to dethrone Rajen and his lapdog?"

Severus looked up from his place against the wall, feeling a bit uncomfortable after the exchange. Looking over to Julian, the other vampire gave him a half-hearted smile before taking a seat on the couch opposite Virtyr.

"I have thought about it a lot. The best thing for us is to use Julian's," Severus glanced apologetically to Julian, "relationship with Randie to infiltrate their power. We can weaken them from the inside before we directly take them down."

"Dismantle their foundation before demolishing their empire," Virtyr ran a thumb across his bottom lip pensively, "This will not be a quick battle."

"Worried you'll be old before your clan is back on top," Severus asked smirking.

"I'm already old. Why not meet them head on?"

"Randie's clan has grown exponentially since we are not there to regulate who he turns," Julian explained.

"While ours may be more powerful, they have the strength of numbers," Severus claimed an arm chair, "Besides, rushing in guns blazing would be entirely to Gryffindor for my taste."

"Pardon?" Virtyr questioned.

Severus looked funnily at him for a minute before realizing what he said, "Er- wizard thing. Gryffindors are notorious for their…bravery."

"You spend too much time around wizards," Virtyr said off handedly. Severus rolled his eyes.

"They have a lot to offer us-"

"Like really tasty blood," interjected Julian.

Severus glared at Julian, "I'll not argue the use of wizards."

"How can you fight a war and play dress up with the magic humans at the same time?" Virtyr questioned Severus.

"My business is just that. Trust I can handle it."

Julian looked back and forth between Virtyr and Severus. Both glared at each other. Virtyr thought it was his place to guide Severus away from his bad habit while Severus did not believe it was bad and refused to allow Virtyr to tell him what to do.

"Maybe we should get back to planning. Where's Lily?" Julian said.

Virtyr looked sad for a moment, "I haven't seen her since we left. I doubt she's coming. You think you can handle playing Randie?" Virtyr asked skeptically.

"Of course, I've done harder things before," Julian responded almost indignantly.

"Will you be able to sleep at night knowing you are betraying your best friend?"

Julian stood angrily, "For the last time, I have no loyalty to him. I made a mistake; No one knows that better than me. I lost my brother, sire, and lover in the span of a week, all mostly due to my own actions. I know I was a coward, but I'm trying to six that! Let it go so we can get on to things more important!"

Virtyr stood abruptly, invading Julian's space, "Don't you ever talk like that to me, boy. You have no clue-"

"Enough," Severus shouted, moving between the two angry vampires. "Have you not thought about the real reason you too care so much about the other's actions? You care for each other! Enough to get angry about something such as this," turning to Virtyr, "I have forgiven him-"

"You have?" Julian asked.

Severus turned his head, glaring at the interruption before facing Virtyr once more, "I have forgiven him, doesn't mean you have to, but let it go for now so we can deal with the real enemy."

Virtyr looked over Severus' shoulder to the still angry, but reserved vampire who was his childe, "It is true, you know. You're actions angered me so much because I expected so much more from you."

"I didn't mean to betray anyone. Everything just went to hell so fast."

"I see that. Let's forget past transgressions in favor of the future," Virtyr closed the gap to Julian as Severus stepped out of the way. "I am glad you are well," Virtyr said, placing his hands on Julian's shoulders.

Julian smiled. Severus rolled his eyes as he faced the fire. After the two just stood there for about a minute, Severus decided to interrupt, "Now that that is taken care of, shall we move on?"

Virtyr nodded his head as Julian and he moved to sit side by side on the couch. Severus took the settee, propping his legs up with his feet dangling off the other end. "Ohtar Clan are known for being short tempered, but they're also too trusting when it comes to people they believe they control. Like with Randie and you," Severus gestured to Julian. "You need to convince him to lighten up his defenses on some of his inner bases. Tell him you think I'm gunning for his out posts and let him think you hate me for attacking you and him at the club the other night. There are more outposts than inner so spitting the bulk of his force like that will allow us an advantage when we finally do attack." Julian nodded, looking pensive, "What is it?"

"Just seems like we are relying on his trust of me a lot. What if he doesn't buy it? Besides, wont we be in the same situation of numbers even with his guards split up?"

"I have faith in your powers of persuasion, but the numbers, that's where Virtyr comes in. At first I thought maybe get you to infiltrate as well, but I don't think Randie, idiot or not, would fall for that. Instead, I want you to contact the Underground Clan. They still hate the Ohtar right?"

"Far as I can tell, haven't really communicated with them much." Julian responded.

"Well let's just hope. Virtyr, do you think you can get them to help us. I want them to start small battles not near the out nor inner posts. Random violence making it seem like they are restless."

"I think I could convince them, they hate the Ohtar and Rajen for the prejudice against their kind. Never understood why they stayed in the west instead of joining the other animal bonded vampire's in the east."

"Would you leave your home because your neighbor doesn't like the way you were born, besides, even going to the east, they'd be interfering with another clan's territory. Best to stay here and defend what they have."

"They sewer system?" Virtyr asked, smirking.

"Do you want to do it or not. Don't go down there just to offend them. I can go myself, though I don't know how they'd accept a wolf in the bat cave."

"I'll go," countered Virtyr, "An old student of mine used to be their leader. He might still be."

"Jaerick?" (Yay-rick) Julian asked, looking up from playing with his watch.

"Yes, not the nicest fellow, but loyalist one I've ever met."

"Good," Severus looked down, thinking if he forgot to mention anything, "We take down Randie first, someone will come back to take his place quickly, just how Ohtar Clan works. But whoever takes that position, we need to make sure they are, if not on our side, not against it." Glancing out the window to judge the time, "I must leave now. I have classes in a couple hours."

Once Severus left, "I don't approve of that," Virtyr commented.

"Isn't your place to approve or not. He cares about the boy, I can respect that."

"It's an unnecessary weakness."

Julian was silent for a long moment. "He knows."

**A/N Hope you like. Feed the writer by clicking that little review button. Next update should come soon since I have Thanksgiving break coming up.** **Would you rather this fic have a younger Harry, like eleven-ish, for the majority, or an older, like fifth-yearish?**


	7. Chapter 6: So it Begins

**Yay! Onto Chapter 6. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, you are my motivation to keep posting even though I should be working on my term paper…this is funner though. Don't own them, never will, don't get any money and okay with it!:) BTW: Wolf Severus is color blind.**

**We left off with Severus leaving Julian and Virtyr after discussing plans with the upcoming war. Now, onto the story:**

**Chapter Six**

Harry snuggled closely to the thread bare blanket he kept in his cupboard. The small child, surprisingly, had a smile on his face as he dreamt.

_Harry ran through the wild meadow, laughing as the flowers titled his legs. Growing tired, he collapsed onto the ground, closing his eyes as he regained his breath. A wet tongue started licking his face. Harry giggled as he rolled to escape the dog slobber. _

_He gazed at the open sky, dreaming one day he could take flight and always be as happy as he was at that moment. Turning to the right, he frowned as the endless meadow gave way to No. 4. His uncle barged out the front door, yelling intelligibility at Harry._

_Harry tried to get up but stumbled over Night who he'd forgotten was with him._

_Vernon Dursley kept raging forward, he was no more than five yards away._

_Night couched down, baring his teeth as he let forth an unearthly growl. The large wolf's ears were plastered to his skull. Dream Vernon stopped dead in his tracks. Night advanced upon the whale. Harry stopped crying as he saw this. Vernon changed directions, heading towards his house as Night stalked the beast that dare threaten Harry._

_The wolf lunged and Vernon slipped before quickly hobbling into his safe haven, slamming the door on the raging animal._

_The wolf trotted back to Harry, head held high in accomplishment. Harry laughed at his dog's antics before reaching out to scratch him behind the ears._

_Jumping from his seat before Harry, Night attacked Harry's face with wolf spit. The small boy giggled. Night ran off into the thin forest, and Harry followed him, laughing as they alternated chasing each other._

VOVOVOVOVOVOVO

Virtyr slowly weeded through the grime that served as a welcome mat for the Underground vampires' territory. Gradually, the cement flooring gave way to stone slick from constant water. Crinkling his nose, the elder vampire stopped near a cement wall jutting out from the circular walls of the tunnel. Tapping twice with two fingers, he waited.

About two minutes later, dividers emerged from the floor; the water drained. Virtyr stepped from the raised portion of the tunnel into the small hole created by the vacancy. He kept his face still as the floor beneath him lowered, revealing an unknown layer to the sewer system.

Virtyr repressed a shudder; the chill of death present in the Underground was unparalleled by any of the other clans. He assumed he was welcome as no guards stopped him from traversing further into the tunnel.

For a good fifteen minutes, he traveled the straight corridor. Finally, he reached an entrance. Two iron doors stood ten feet tall in an offshoot of the tunnel. Apprehensively, he approached the entryway. Tapping twice once again, he stood back and awaited a response.

Slowly, the two doors opened, releasing a groaning sound. Fire light brightened the tunnel. The silhouette of a tall man-like creature motioned him inward. Virtyr greeted him with a small bow which the creature returned before turning to head further into the lair.

The Underground vampire led Virtyr to a section of their territory that seemed more elegant than the rest. The rich color of the corridor contrasted sharply with the other vampire's garish appearance.

"Is Blaz still in charge here?" Virtyr asked the naked back head of the vampire. In response, the vampire turned slightly, still walking, looked at Virtyr and turned forward once again. Virtyr felt disrespected and longed to throw one of the many vases gracing the hallway at the pompous urchin, but he restrained himself.

They finally reached a heavy wooden door. The pompous urchin opened it for him before heading back the way they came. A familiar voice beckoned Virtyr to enter.

Virtyr smiled pleasantly at the vampire leader of the Underground, "Blaz, so good to see you after all these years."

The younger vampire rose from his seat to greet Virtyr. Blaz, like any Underground vampire, was a bit rough around the edges, but he knew how to interact with his above ground allies.

"How are you, old friend?" Blaz asked, his voice thick with an eastern European accent.

"Times have been hard above ground. Surely you've heard of the fiasco with Rajen and Randie Furie?"

Virtyr set about the task of convincing Blaz to aid them in their coup d'état. Blaz was reluctant at first, but eventually his desire to see Virtyr and his childhood friend Julian rise back to power won out. Together, Virtyr and he convinced the rest of the Underground vampires to engage in guerilla war fare, weakening the empire Rajen built bit by bit.

VOVOVOVOVOVOVOVO

Time passed very slowly for Severus. Day after day he engrained himself further and further into the wizarding world. He became very much Dumbledore's right hand man, but he could never persuade the old man to move Harry to a different home. Many times Dumbledore became suspicious of Severus' concern but in most cases Severus passed off as the result for his regard for Lily.

Severus' war on Randie progressed smoothly; bit by bit the Undergrounders wore down the defenses of Rajen's empire, breaking them apart in small pieces to a number more manageable to Severus and his allies.

Although Severus couldn't make it every day, a couple times a week he traveled to the Dursley residence bringing Harry food and company. With his help, the small boy managed to become only slightly less than average size of children his age. Severus felt a pang in his heart every time he had to leave Harry, but he knew it to be for the best.

Nearing the boy's eleventh birthday, Severus noticed an overabundance of owls residing on Privet Drive. Every morning, Vernon's blue car was covered with a whitish sludge that tended to brighten Severus' day when he witnessed Vernon's reactions to it.

Eventually, the headmaster sent Hagrid to check on the boy, Severus gave Hagrid some money to buy Harry an owl. The games keeper was so trusting, he didn't question Severus' actions. Whether or not Harry ever knew the truth about his soon-to-be Potions Master's actions didn't matter as long as the child was happy.

VOVOVOVOVOVOVOVO

The night before Harry's first school year was to start Severus was a mess. Dumbledore was becoming more and more insistent upon Severus re-infiltrating the Death Eaters. This wouldn't have been something Severus minded if it weren't for the way the man told him to do. In Severus' presence, gone was the grandfatherly man who offered you laced lemon drops. In his stead was a beyond cold general who could care less which of his pawns got taken as long as he was left standing.

The headmaster ordered him on threat of Azkaban before their conversation had even started. The demon inside him raged against his cage and, for the first time in a long while, Severus wanted to release him. Pacing to and fro in his dungeon quarters, Severus could feel the power just behind his fingertips, begging to be released. The demon pulled at his senses, creating an almost high feeling, telling him to let it go so everything could be better.

Standing still before his fire place, Severus let the sensations wash over him. The demon had stopped raging, preferring to sooth Severus into submission, and the beast within him was quite, content to go along for the ride. Opening his eyes, the deep brown started giving way to a ring of blue, followed by the spreading of black, like ink to parchment. All he had to do was let go, the demon would take care of Dumbledore, Voldemort, and Rajen. It promised to look over Harry after Severus was gone. All he had to do was let go…

A sharp knock on the door broke him from the trance. He gasped for air as he pulled the demon back in, hardly believing he'd been about to sacrifice his soul to it. Searching for the noise, he settled on the door, remembering after a moment a knock meant someone was on the other side.

He crossed the room, feeling vaguely like he was doing everything through a layer of mud. Opening the port revealed a rather pissed looking Minerva McGonagall. The stern woman barged into his quarters without invite, asking him on the way if he had fire whiskey before planting herself in one of his armchairs.

He figured that their treating him like a human meant he was doing a good job, but Dumbledore with his orders and McGonagall making herself quite at home in his quarters was starting to get on his nerves. She was lucky she was one of the few humans at Hogwarts he actually liked.

"Make yourself at home," he drawled as he crossed over to his liquor cabinet. He poured two drinks, handed one to her and keeping one for appearances.

"That man is insufferable!"

Severus raised an eyebrow, "Hmmm, that man," he stated pensively. "You could be speaking of a number of people. Filch perhaps? Maybe Filius or last year's head boy who we all know you keep chained in your closet during the day to practice naughty things on during the night. So tell me, who exactly has earned your ire this time?"

Minerva stared at Severus who, now relaxed in the opposing armchair, looked back nonchalantly. "I don't keep him in my closet," she responded flatly. "It's Albus!" she screamed abruptly, almost upsetting her drink. Severus winced in worry for his furniture; the smell of alcohol was a bitch to get out.

"What's he done now?"

"He's to stay here and let Hagrid of all people retrieve the first years from the train, by himself! One half giant and dozens of eleven year olds floating on water in tiny boats!"

Severus didn't like the idea either; it seemed too dangerous for his tastes, "The squid will toss them back out should they fall in."

"Simultaneously traumatizing the poor dears in the process! Why are you so calm about this?"

"Because there is nothing we can do. The first years arrive tomorrow and the old man is immovable once he's decided something, what can we do?" Severus leaned back as Minerva slumped in her chair.

"What do you suppose he's up to?" Minerva asked, ever suspicious of the headmaster ever since the situation with the Potter's.

"I wish I knew, Minerva," he responded softly, looking into the fire. _I wish I knew._

VOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVO

Later that night, Severus sought out Julian. The other vampire was at his house in Brittany, dining with his sire.

Entering the room, his robes open and flaring behind him, Severus angrily slumped into the vacant chair to Virtyr's left.

"Problem, Severus?" older vampire asked.

Severus glared at him before returning his gaze to the table top, "I almost lost control earlier."

Julian and Virtyr exchanged a look. "Did you lose control," Julian questioned hesitantly.

"I said almost," Severus snapped back before looking away apologetically, "It was too close for my liking. I could feel him taking hold of me, of everything. It would have been complete had not Minerva startled me just as I was letting go. He's getting stronger."

"Have you been feeding it more?" Virtyr asked, his tone gentle.

"No! That's why don't understand it! I drink blood, I eat well, and I haven't taken a soul in years. I do my best not to exercise his power and yet he is still gaining strength," he explained frantically, getting up from his chair to work a path into the plush carpet.

Julian rose from his seat to poor Severus a glass of blood wine, "It could be the stress. For the past decade you've been either on the run or running a war. Not much time for relaxation."

"You're making me sound like a damn human," he said acidicly, snatching the proffered glass from Julian's hand. "_Maybe it's the stress,_" he mocked.

"Severus," Virtyr reprimanded calmly.

"I apologize, I know you mean to calm me, but damn it! What if I lose it? Sure he might take out some of my enemies but what about when Lord Draug finds out? What about the high council? They already want my head for interfering with human affairs, why not assassinate a couple of the important mortals on the way out. Who will protect Harry when I'm dead?"

"First of all, the human has nothing to do with this-"

"He has everything to do with this!"

"He has nothing to do with this," Virtyr calmly repeated, "You will not lose control, nor will you assassinate Dumbledore or Voldemort. Rajen I make no guarantees, he needs to die anyway."

Severus slumped into the dining chair, twirly his wine glass as he watched the crystal reflect the light, "We don't know what will happen. You've never felt the pull. It's the most exquisite feeling in existence when he wants it to be, when I'm weak and he thinks he can lure me in. It's better than blood from your sire or to your child, as if every fiber of you is filled with delicious warmth to the point where you know you'll die if it stops but can't bear it continuing. I wanted it; I still want it." Severus shifted his gaze to land miserably on Virtyr, "I can't protect him from myself."

Virtyr rested a hand on Severus' shoulder, "We'll always be here to help."

"Even with Harry?" Severus asked, disgusted with his own weakness.

"Even with Harry," Virtyr promised and Julian nodded in agreement. They may not approve, but they wouldn't let Severus destroy himself.

VOVOVOVOVOVOVOVO

By the next evening, Severus regained most of his snarky attitude. He sarcastically baited Minerva at every turn to keep her from worrying too much about the firsties. During his spare time, he snuck down to the boats to charm them so no students could fall out, not understanding why no one else had thought to do that.

Too soon, it was time for the feast.

VOVOVOVOVOVOVOVO

_~Earlier that day~_

Harry was beyond nervous. He was alone in a train station looking for a platform that couldn't exist. Throughout the day, Hagrid told him stories of his parents and their school days in Gryffindor which, according to Hagrid, was the house of the most noble and brave wizards in Europe. He imagined what fun he'd have in that house as he searched for the mysterious platform.

At the same moment he heard a loud female voice instruct someone to hurry up and something about Hogwarts. Looking around, Harry caught his first glimpse of a red headed sea. He lost his cart as he watched the first of the red heads run through a solid wall.

Gathering up his courage, he approached the friendly looking woman.

"Excuse me."

"Yes dear?" The kind woman asked.

"Um, how do you-" he cut off, gesturing toward the wall.

"Oh, it's your first time, dear? Not to worry, Ronnie here is a first year as well," she stated warmly, pushing a red headed boy only slightly taller than Harry in front of her. The boy, Ronnie, smiled awkwardly, but friendly. "All you have to do is walk straight at the column between platforms nine and ten, best do it at kind of a run if you're nervous."

After a moments hesitation and a soft nudge from Ronnie's mother, Harry closed his eyes and ran top speed at a brick wall, hoping Hedwig, his knew favorite owl even though Night was still his favorite pet, didn't get to hurt when he crashed.

But the impact never came. He opened his eyes and gasped. He was still in a train station but this one was much more- magical looking. Hedwig hooted softly and he took his cue to start moving again, boarding the train and looking for an empty compartment.

Near the back of the train, he found one and stored his trunk under the seat. He had to put Hedwig in the pet compartment as owls were not allowed on the train.

Although Harry was excited about going to Hogwarts, he couldn't help but feel disheartened by leaving Night. Over the years, the odd wolf (which he discovered wasn't a regular dog during his fourth school year) had become his best friend. Whenever Night was there, the Dursley's stayed away even though they didn't know of the animal's presence. He explained to Night that he wouldn't be around until next time and he thought the animal understood. He hoped he wouldn't forget about him or be mad at Harry when he went home next summer.

Harry was lost in his thoughts when a knock startled him. The same boy he'd seen poked his head in the compartment, asking if it was alright to join Harry.

"Go ahead," Harry said amicably.

"My name's Ron, Ron Weasly.

"Harry Potter."

"Really? Do you have the uh?" Ron asked hesitantly, gesturing to his own forehead.

"What? Oh, heh, yeah," Harry pushed back his fringe, revealing the lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

"Wicked!" the other boy exclaimed.

The two boys spent most of the train ride talking about Hogwarts and Ron's family.

"So," Ron began, mouth full of chocolate Harry'd given him, "What house you hoping for?"

"I don't know much about them. Hagrid told me a bit about my parents and Gryffindor."

"Imma be in Gryffindor, m'whole families there already. It's the only house worth being in," Ron said as seriously as one could with chocolate practically falling out of his mouth.

Harry and Ron exited the train, chatting incessantly. Harry spotted Hagrid and ran over to say hello, Ron trailing behind him.

"'ello there 'Arry. Ready for 'Ogwarts?" the half giant asked, thumping Harry on the back with his huge palm.

Harry laughed as he stumbled forward, "Great Hagrid!"

The half-giant called all the first years too him, leading them to the boats. "So Harry, are you ready for the sorting?"

"Yes, I wanna know where I'm put. Is it true we have to wrestle dragons?" Harry looked up with wide eyes.

Hagrid chuckled loudly, "No, no 'Arry. See there's this 'at and it looks inside ur 'ead, see? It tells you where dey should put ye and ye'll be in Gryffindor I bet ye."

Hagrid continued speaking as a Gryffindor spokesman as he lead the way to the boats, slipping in a bad word about the Slytherins here and there. Harry ate up every word.

The first years entered the great hall, mouths open in awe. A young girl Harry met on the train, Hermione, noticed the stern looking woman at the head of the stairs first.

Hagrid approached the woman.

"_The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid._

"_Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."_

McGonagall turned to the children, _"Welcome to Hogwarts, the start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your Houses._

"_The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. I shall return when we are ready for you."_

_Draco Malfoy did a horrible impression of a swagger to Harry._

"Harry Potter, My name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Ron looked down, hiding a laugh with a cough. Draco's eyes narrowed, "Think my name's funny? Don't need to ask yours, red hair and tattered robes say it all, Weasley. You'll learn that some wizards are better than others," Draco leered at Ron before turning to Harry, "I can help you there." Draco offered his hand but before Harry could accept or deny, Professor McGonagall returned, tapping Draco's soldier solidly.

"We're ready," she said.

The first years followed her into the hall where they caught site of an old hat sitting upon a short stool. Harry's eyes traveled to the large table beyond the stool, falling upon a pale man with dark hair and strong features. The man wore black clothes and held a stern expression. Harry could not bring himself to look away from the dark eyes.

Severus could not believe his eyes upon seeing Harry enter with the other first years. He hadn't seen the child with his true eyes since the boy was a baby. He knew Harry possessed the same eyes as Horatio and Lily, but seeing them in the face of his boy now nearly halted his breathing. He couldn't hear the sorting occurring around him. Green eyes bore into his own, staring through any disguise he'd donned for the sake of the humans around him.

Julian glanced down into the Great Hall from his reclining position on one of the window sill. He watched his brother caught by the boy Harry Potter. The boy seemed to be just as entranced. He wondered why no one around either of them saw their behavior as odd.

He could tell the boy was important to Severus. More than any words Severus ever gave him, his look towards Harry told him how important he was. Both were startled as Harry's name was called.

Harry's heart pounded as he approached the hat. What if he couldn't be sorted, he didn't want to go back to the Dursleys'. He'd get to see Night sooner, but he wouldn't be able to find out what was up with that teacher at the head table. Almost tripping, Harry climbed atop the chair. The hat sat upon his head, falling to just below his eyes.

'Ah, Harry Potter,' a voice in his head began.

'Please, don't send me back, please,' he begged the hat.

'Hmm, good mind, brave that's for sure, with a thirst to prove yourself…

Better be…'

**AN: Thanks for reading, I'll try to update soon but I have finals this week so I apologize in advanced. Tell me what you think :) Reviews are always cherished. **

***Part of this chapter is directly adapted from ****Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone.**


	8. Chapter 7: Hogwarts and Spies

**A/N: DISCLAIMER: Don't own this, never will. Don't really want to although it would help financially…oh well you get the picture.**

**Sorry this is so late, life got in the way.**

**I drew a picture for this story and I'm working on a 'cover' for this story and it'd be awesome if you went and looked/commented on it ******** The one that is up is called Friends and is of Harry and Night, I put a link at the bottom.  
We left off at Harry's sorting,**

If there was ever a time where the inhabitants of Hogwarts were silent, it was during the sorting of Harry Potter. The slightly smaller than average boy had walked up to the sorting hat, sat down, and waited. Most of the teachers at the head table noticed the small boy's trembling, but only one professor knew what the hat was saying.

It startled Severus when he first heard the sorting hat in his head, something he hadn't heard in over twenty years. But unlike last time, the hat wasn't speaking to him; it was speaking to Harry. Severus leaned forward, instinctually, as if getting closer to Harry would amplify the voice in his head. He listened as the hat listed off Harry's qualities, smirking as they all seemed to fit a perfect Slytherin. He listened as the timid boy spoke back to the hat, asking it to just pick a place where he could make friends. The hat seemed to make a decision.

"BETTER BE-" it began then stopped abruptly. It seemed as if it were fighting to say two things at once. Glancing towards the center of the table, Severus saw what- who actually- was causing the hat's confusion. Dumbledore was practically glaring a whole into the back of the hat.

Julian had been watching disinterestedly from one of the rafters until the boy Severus was so obsessed with took to the stool. He seemed to be taking longer than his peers had. Julian watched Dumbledore's unwavering as fixed upon the hat. It was hard to tell through the fog like magical haze that ran through Hogwarts, but Julian could sense no small amount of magic coming from the decrepit human. He caught Severus' gaze, who turned his own back to the headmaster who was indeed swaying the hat's decision. He cringed at Dumbledore's blatant manipulation.

Severus knew the decision was his to make, Julian would not act without Severus' signal. Severus shook his head minutely; this was not their place to interfere.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the old hat snarled with more aggression than any of the other judgments received.

A table left of center erupted with applause. Julian cocked his head to the side in question, visibly frustrated by Severus' inaction. Severus gave him a look that he'd explain later.

The potion's professor/ resident vampire lord turned his eyes back to the boy that quite frankly controlled his life. At the same moment, Harry looked at him. The boy's face rapidly turned into a scowl, and he looked down, turning to one of the red heads surrounding him.

"Excuse me," he began politely to Percy Weasly, "Who is that professor next to Professor Quirrel?"

"That's Professor Snape, he's the Potions Master but everyone knows it's the Dark Arts he fancies. He's been after Quirrel's position for years. Harry looked back inquisitively to see Professor Snape smirking down into his plate before frowning at something Quirrel told him. He didn't know why, but the man seemed so familiar.

"HARRY!" Ron practically screamed, gathering the attention of everyone within ten feet.

"What?" Harry asked idly, still having most his mind on his weird feeling towards the Potions Master.

"I've been calling your name for like an hour."

"Oh, sorry," Harry responded disinterestedly.

"Honestly , we haven't even been here for an hour," a bushy haired girl stated quite matter of factly.

VOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVO

Severus entered his rooms after the feast and his beginning of year house meeting ended. In fifteen minutes he was required to meet with the headmaster and the other heads of houses, but the present breathing period was his and his alone.

Or so he thought. Part of him knew Julian would be waiting, but the other hoped against hope.

"Bloody hell, what took you so long?" the impatient vampire asked as Severus closed the door.

"You know where I've been. I was with my new students. No one asked you to come here."

"And miss the sorting of the "Boy Who Lived," I think not. Why did you let Dumbledore interfere like that? For all we know, Harry could've been a Hufflepuff and you let Dumbledore just sling him into the house of idiots. I was trailing him. That oaf Hagrid filled him with all sorts of lies about your house. That red headed rodent did the same. They're purposely manipulating him. You can't stand for it."

"Since when do you care so much?"

"I care for what you care for and since your brain is on vacation in 'La La land,' I'll have to do enough caring for the both of us."

Severus sighed, placing his head into his hands as he leant forwards against the wall, "It isn't as simple as you make it sound."

"Simple? What part of mass manipulation is simple?" Julian questioned indignantly.

"Look, Dumbledore is manipulating him, yes, but above all else, he wants to win this war and he won't do something that will harm Harry and risk the prophecy."

"The prophecy that bug-eyed idiot came up with? Might as well ask an eight ball for all she's worth. 'Will Harry save the world?' 'Try again later.' How can anyone even think that of a child?"

"You're shifting topics. How isn't important, the fact that they do is what concerns us. Dumbledore is annoying and a burden at the best of times, but he's also a skilled strategist and very paranoid. If I fought him, he would have suspected something. Besides, the hat would've put Harry into Slytherin," Severus turned to face Julian, "As much as it pains me to say it, Slytherin isn't the best place for Harry."

"Your own house? That would have been perfect. You would have had an excuse to 'find out' about the Dursleys. Harry could've been moved. Who knows? You could have become his new guardian!"

"That's precisely why it would've been bad. As soon as Voldemort is completely gone and Harry's safe from him, I'm out of here. I'm not even going to stay in Europe. He doesn't need me in his life any more than absolutely necessary."

"Doesn't need you?" Julian asked in a huff. "Doesn't need the man who's been a constant since he was a small child? You who brought him food and water? Made him safe? Why do you think he would do anything but benefit from your presence in his life?"

Severus sighed frustratedly, "I wont let him get close to me. It's best if he doesn't like me at all, if he hates me."

"Sev-"

"I need to go to the head meeting, bother me later," Severus swiftly exited his quarters, cursing the day he met both Julian and Horatio Evans.

VOVOVOVOVOVOVO

Harry grew up sleeping in a cupboard, so he had very little to compare the beds of Hogwarts to, but all the same, he was certain they were extraordinary. After a few hours getting to know each other, the Gryffindor first year boys finally settled down and Harry was certain he'd never have a better nights sleep than the one he was sure to have that night.

As soon as he hit the pillow, he was gone.

_Harry screamed as the salt acid was poured into his leg. His throat felt as if flames danced within it. He pulled on the restraints, wincing as the material burrowed into his skin. _

_The torturer laughed as smoke rose from the cut. He removed a scalpel from his belt, slicing the flesh on the inside of Harry' upper arm. _

_Harry looked wide-eyed up to the restraints. Closing his eyes, he concentrated on something he knew was within him. Calling forth every ounce of that unknown power, Harry instinctually tried to dissipate the molecules of the fabric._

_He couldn't control his own actions. Everything seemed to be happening too quickly and antagonizing slow at the same time. Harry felt strange physically as well, as if he wasn't in his own body._

_Slowly the fabric started to dissolve. The shadows in the cell strengthened under the influence of Harry's power. His torturer glanced around, beginning to panic. Jerking up from his kneeling position, he started for the door to escape the presence. He began breathing heavily as the darkness enclosed him. Reaching for his throat, he fell to the floor. The shadows surrounded him, covering every inch of his body as he struggled to scratch them off. _

_Harry looked on in disgust before he got up, only it was no longer him. Harry now stood in the corner watching the scene unravel. The man stood with his back to Harry, magnificent even with the layer of blood and grime littering his body. Slowly he turned, and Harry could only stare in confused disbelief as he drowned in the hard onyx eyes._

Harry sat up abruptly, gasping for air. The dream felt so real and took hold of Harry so vividly, but why was his new teacher there?

VOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVO

In another part of the castle Severus sat at a table trying to shake himself from his own memories. Looking around, he confirmed to himself he was still at Hogwarts, the teacher's lounge, not that grimy little cell in Rajen's manor.

He'd replayed that night incessantly the first year after it happened. So quickly he lost control, first to Rajen, then to his demon. Because of his blunder a war had arose in the vampiric world and Harry was an orphan.

It had been years, though, since he'd replayed the events so vividly and in a qausi-public setting as well. This time seemed different though; there was an underlying sense of panic within him that didn't leave till the very end. It was almost as if he didn't understand what was happening. At the end of the vision, he could've sworn he'd seen Harry, but why would he be there? Maybe it meant he spent to much time worrying about the boy and what would happen should Rajen get a hold of him.

Severus clinched his fist atop the table. Rajen had no right to do half the things he'd done. He had no reason to interact at all with Severus. That vampire needed sorting. The so called council did nothing to reprimand Rajen even though it censured Severus at every corner, as if he didn't have enough to worry about.

Severus smirked to himself, everything he did he did for a human boy. Even taking out Rajen was for Harry, after all, the sooner Harry was safe, the sooner Severus could leave this whole mess behind.

VOVOVOVOVOVOVO

Rajen sat upon his proverbial throne like the king he made himself to be. Other than the pathetic attempts made by Archon and his friends, everything was going well for him. The fact that Archon was forced to go to the Underground for help stood testament to the fact that everyone was too filled with cowardice to stand against him.

Severus was the only real threat left. Like they had before, the others would fall without him at the helm. Unfortunately, the bastard just wouldn't die. Rajen smirked to himself, drawing looks of question from his governors. He'd made a mark. To this day he knew Severus had not forgotten the damage Rajen dealt to him. Randie said the fool still carried around the scalpel he had his torturer used. The smirked turned to a frown. That torturer was important and Severus destroyed him. He didn't even leave a body.

Well, Rajen would show him the real meaning of retribution. He would regain his hold on the empire. He knew the demon's best weakness; it cared for those humans too much. The best way to tear him down was to start with the little boy.

And it isn't hard at all to destroy a child.

VOVOVOVOVOVOVO

Severus looked up as Albus and the other house heads entered the lounge. He was the only one who'd been early.

They all sat in their customary chairs near one corner of the room.

"I think the sorting went quite well this year, nearly equal numbers in each of the houses," began Albus. "Are there any concerns so far with placement?"

"It seemed Mr. Potter's sorting took quite a while. I expected the hat to shout that it gave up," piped in Flitwick. Severus smirked; the hat had in fact given up-in its fight against Dumbledore.

Minerva lent over to help Flitwick, who had been practically consumed by the oversized armchair, out of his predicament.

"I agree, it was a rather odd occurrence. When I first saw the boy, he truly did not strike me as a Gryffindor. Of course, I'm not disappointed to have him in my house. His parents were a joy, poor dears."

Severus leaned back, quietly observing the others, "I ran into Ollivander not too long ago, seems Mr. Potter made quite an impression. No matter what house he seems to be destined for 'great things.'"

Albus chuckled condescendingly, "Oh, Severus. The boy's a lion through and through. Whenever I'd check on him with the Dursley's, you could see it in his eyes, in the very way he moves," he paused to look closely at Severus, "Well, this meeting started later than I planned, perhaps we'll postpone so we can be refreshed for the first days of classes. I'll see you all tomorrow."

The other teachers hesitantly agreed, not really understanding the Headmasters decision. They started the meeting at almost the same time each year. Nevertheless, they rose and said their goodnights, leaving Severus and Dumbledore in the lounge alone.

Severus began moving towards the door.

"Severus a word," Severus turned to the headmaster, "I believe you are right about the destined for great things bit, Harry is special."

"The old wand-maker is a bit off, headmaster. Mr. Potter is just a child like any other, only he happens to have a mark on his forehead."

"No Severus, he really is. You remember that prophecy, and we both know Voldemort isn't completely gone. I fear for the child, which is why I'll need you to take up your persona as a spy again. I need everyone to believe you could _possibly_ still be a Death Eater. And I need the other Death Eaters to _know _you are. Do you understand?"

"I believe so. You want me to contact Lucius?"  
"Among other things. I also need you to publicly dispise the boy who brought down your Lord."

Severus looked incredulously at Dumbledore. He preferred Harry not be attached to him, and he knew it'd be better for the boy to not even like him, but be out right cruel to the child? "I'll do my best, Headmaster."

**Thanks for reading, the next chapter shouldn't take me as long to post. ******

**Picture of Harry and Night : repasted, should show up now**

**http://**

**firelye.**

**deviantart.**

**com/**

**art/**

**Friends-110253030**


	9. Chapter 8: Shadows

Chapter Eight

The first time the shadow crossed his book, Harry startled and quickly looked up. The second time, he scowled and slowly looked up. The third time, he started getting freaked out. Once again, the Boy-Who-Lived gazed up at the rafters that. Hermione had told him there were only two rooms in the entire castle that had exposed beams, the Great Hall and the Library. You couldn't really see them in the hall as they were hidden by the sky spell, but they were there none the less. Hermione had also started telling them about the reason for the various ceilings but at that point, Ron told her to shut up and she quickly left the table. Ron was always rather mean to her, Harry tried to stay out of it.

Maybe he should have let her continue; it might've explained the odd shadow that passed over him every so often. Even when he stared at the beams overhead in the general area, he saw nothing except old wood.

Finally having enough of the freaky ceiling, Harry slammed his book shut and left the library. The freaky shadow wanted to keep crossing his book, well let's see how well it could do it with the thing closed.

Harry walked quickly down the hallway. It was close to Halloween and that was never a good thing when you went to a school where ghosts frequently (continuously) drifted about. Most weren't that bad, but a few like Peeves decided Halloween was the time to freely flood terror over all the students.

Harry walked briskly with his head tilted downward. He didn't notice the person following him a few paces back until he heard a sound making him whip around in surprise.

"Oh, hello Professor Quirrel," Harry greeted as he rubbed his itching forehead.

"Good—day Pot-ter," replied Quirrel, struggling through the greeting, "Beautiful d-ay we're having. Shouldn't you b be outside?"

Harry looked at the professor questioningly. It had been raining earlier, or at least he thought it had. "I had some work to catch up on, sir. I really should be getting back to it," Harry made to turn around when the professor made a move to grab his arm.

"Why in such a hurry?" The grip on his arm stung and he jerked backwards, landing on something bumpy. He looked up to see Professor Snape staring down at him impassively.

"Kindly remove your person from my feet, Mr. Potter," Severus stated while curiously regarding the other professor. Harry scrambled up, his neck and ears turning bright red and mumbled an apology. Still without turning back to Harry, "Shouldn't you be somewhere else? Little lions should not leave their pride."

"Uh yes, sir," Harry responded. He didn't know why the professor was letting him off the hook for falling on him or whether or not he knew why Professor Quirrel was acting so strange, but he'd take any escape he could get from this hall way.

"P-Professor," Quirrel greeted Severus, "Stop-ping by the library?"

"Returning a book actually," Severus started, never letting Quirrel break eye contact, "Interesting read, really, about a man who gets turned into a rodent after betraying those which he swore his allegiance. They slowly roasted him alive."

"Sounds fasc-inating, if you'll excuse m-me, Professor." Quirrel moved to walk around Severus, towards the same direction Harry left in.

Severus caught the other man's arm, pulling him slightly back, "Word of caution, Quirrinus, it might be detrimental to your standing for the headmaster to find you alone in a hallway with a distressed looking student. Especially if that student is Harry Potter; he may think your—up to something." Severus released the other man and strode off in the same direction the DADA professor had been heading.

Quirrel stood as a statue for a few seconds after Severus turned the corner before deciding to head in the opposite direction. He didn't notice the shadow following him.

VOVOVOVOVOVOVO

Severus crouched down next to the body of an Undergrounder. The other vampire was dead. "He's the fourth in the past couple days," Virtyr told him. Severus looked over his shoulder at the older vampire.

"What's changing?" Severus looked back down at the dead man, it was honorable to die for one's clan, but it sucked that it was in some grungy back alley.

"We aren't sure, my analysts think Rajen's beginning to see us as more of a threat and is moving on the offensive. Blaz is tired of his men dying one by one. He wants to make a more direct attack."

"So his men can die together?" Severus stood up, "We won't win in open war. Even if our men are stronger and we are more organized, our enemy's numbers are too great. Tell him to calm down and stick to the plan."

"I'll try."

VOVOVOVOVOVOVO

Harry decided the warm spray of a hot shower early in the cold morning was the most wonderful feeling in the world. It almost made him feel less guilty.

Hagrid told him Halloween night was the anniversary of his parents' death and Harry wanted to feel sad, but he couldn't. It wasn't that he was happy he never grew up with parents and instead suffered the Dursleys, but how can you mourn someone you never knew. He only mourned what they stood for, and that made him feel guiltier than he ever thought possible.

Once he was done in the shower, he toweled off then dressed before making his way to the Gryffindor common room. Ron was still asleep, which was normal for him. Unlike Harry, Ron saw no problem rolling out of bed two minutes before you had to leave. The other boy made a habit of going to class scruffy looking, a fact that their potions professor, which they had their first class with that day, saw no problem calling attention to.

Of course, Professor Snape thought Harry looked scruffy as well anyway so maybe Ron had the right idea.

Feeling restless, Harry decided to head to the Great Hall early.

It was mostly empty, only a few early birds flipping through their homework as they picked through breakfast. Harry followed suit.

Potions was probably his worst subject. He tried reading the chapters before class but he never could grasp the material well enough to satisfy Professor Snape. With that in mind, he reviewed his homework until the table filled with his class mates. Soon after, they were off to class.

Before entering, Harry took a deep breath. The hallway was empty still; he left the table earlier than his year mates. It always gave him time to practice his calming ritual before class. It didn't help, but at least he could say he tried.

Looking down, Harry noticed an odd shadow that wasn't really cast by anything. He scuffled over to it, bending down to stare. It was darker than the other shadows. He reached over to touch it. The shadow jerked to the left, then to the right before scooting away and slinging around the corner.

Harry stood to follow.

"Potter!" Harry jumped, spinning to face a very irate looking Potions Master. "What are you doing lurking around my classroom?"

"I have Potions first thing, sir," Harry hastily explained. "And I wasn't lurking," he added as an afterthought.

The professor stared at him menacingly, "Don't be cheeky," he punctuated every word with an ominous pause, "I, unlike some of my colleagues do not find your total disregard for authority 'cute.' I see no problem giving the school's celebrity detention for his disrespect and atrocious behavior."

Harry looked down, not wanting to show his disappointment with the man's discontent. "But sir," Harry began, fully intending to apologize even though he didn't understand what he'd done to aggravate the older man.

"Enough, Potter," he was cut off, "You think you'll have the privacy to plan your mischief just because you arrived ten minutes early? In!" Severus commanded as he opened his door, accompanying the order with a jerk of his head in its direction. Harry hastily retrieved his bag from the floor, the mysterious shadow momentarily forgotten, and hurried into the classroom. Severus shut the door harshly, creating a resounding bang in response to which Harry practically missed his chair when he moved to sit.

When he was to where Harry couldn't see him, the vampire laughed silently. He knew he was being harsh to the boy. After all, it wasn't his fault he had to see both Professor Quirrel and the headmaster so early in the morning. His human's reactions were amusing though, and it did cheer him up to watch the boy get so skittish. Maybe Virtyr was right, vampires were just plain mean. He smirked at that thought. Quickly, he sobered and turned to face the boy.

Harry nearly missed his chair when the professor slammed the door before angrily stalking to the front of the classroom. The man stood stalk still for a few moments.

'Must not be a morning person,' Harry decided. Harry longed to rub the spot where he hurt himself sitting, but he was a bit too frightened. Professor Snape always made him feel funny. The dark man scared him more times than not, but Harry also got this weird safe feeling whenever in the man's presence. Harry really wanted the man to like him, but nothing he did ever pleased the dour professor.

Severus looked down at the small child. He was obviously uncomfortable. Severus felt something stir within him. He enjoyed tormenting the boy, but he wanted more than that. In his wolf form he was able to comfort this him without fear of repercussions, but he couldn't bring himself to do the same with his true visage.

Harry spent the next few minutes preparing for class, hoping if Professor Snape saw him doing the extra work he'd be proud of him. He was surprised when Ron plopped into the seat next to his.

They both waited, anxious for different reasons, for class to begin.

**AN: Please review. Your comments are like my personal brand of heroin ******


	10. Chapter 9: Dangers of Hogwarts

**This is a disclaimer….don't own, won't own….don't sue me.**

Throughout the class, Severus' gaze kept wandering over to Harry's table. Harry was always more shifty in Severus' class than in others or in general when he thought Severus wasn't around and as a result it made him attract Severus' attention even more. Through the odd awareness he possessed of the boy's state and emotions he was able to know when the boy was the least bit upset. Most of the trivial times he could ignore it, but otherwise it had the unfortunate effect of making him a bit prickly.

The fact that he made Harry anxious didn't entirely sit well with Severus, but he understood fully why the boy felt that way. He all but forced Harry to dislike him and believe Severus hated him in return. Harry didn't know it was all an act and that Severus wanted nothing more than to treat Harry with the love and respect he missed out on living with the Dursley's.

Harry was the only child he felt like that for, though. Severus turned his gaze to Ronald Weasley, then Neville Longbottom, and finally, to Draco Malfoy. They were all annoying in different ways. None of them, the amazing Draco Malfoy included, knew how to practice proper hygiene.

In general, Severus hated children.

The vampire furrowed his eyebrows as he spied an oddly colored fume coming from Harry and Weasley's cauldron. Doing some quick calculations with the ingredients remaining on the table, his heart rate climbed to the top of Mount Everest.

Weasley seemed to realize something wasn't right and started backing away from the cauldron, not saying anything to Harry.

Harry glanced at Hermione's cauldron, the smoke coming from it was a normal gray whereas Ron and his was an almost neon purple. He turned to ask Ron about it to find his partner about five feet away staring at the violently boiling concoction with wide eyes,

"Ron, what are you-"

"Potter look out!" someone shouted immediately preceding something large slamming him to the ground milliseconds before the cauldron released a massive explosion.

Once it was over, Harry shoved the weight off him only then noticing it was an unconscious Professor Snape.

A green sludge covered a four foot radius and was currently eating through the Professor's robes.

"Help me get this off him," Harry ordered, panic filling his voice. He figured something that burns through clothing wasn't good for the skin. He didn't notice the small bit that _had_ landed on Severus' skin wasn't doing much harm.

Draco Malfoy was the first to respond, dashing forward to help Harry remove the outer robe without touching anything themselves. "Granger, go get Madame Pomfrey!" the pale boy ordered. "Guess we're lucky it didn't eat through to his shirt and slacks, huh?"

The two eleven year olds turned their professor on his back before trying to drag him away from the source of the goo. A gash made itself known as it was bleeding from Severus' temple. Draco looked like he was going to faint while Harry tried stopping the blood with his sleeve.

It seemed like an enternity before Hermione returned with Madame Pomfrey and Professor Dumbledore.

"Move aside, move aside," Pomfrey directed urgently.

Harry and Draco both moved back reluctantly, Madame Pomfrey cast a few spells unknown to the dark haired boy. She frowned and whispered something to Dumbledore who matched her look of consternation.

"Take him to the infirmary through the floo in his office."

Once the headmaster was sure Pomfrey and Severus safely through the grate, Albus dismissed the class.

Harry stuck around outside the door; the adults didn't even know the Professor got hurt shielding him and didn't even ask what happened. Something felt off to Harry. A part of him felt he needed to be with the dour man while another was extremely curios as to what the Headmaster was remaining inside the classroom.

Since he doubted he'd be granted admittance to the infirmary, Harry decided spying would be the correct route.

The headmaster looked at the accident scene. The markings and the goo, apparently acidic, only reached a certain distance before abruptly stopping, almost as if contained in some sort of bubble. He located an object with a bit of red smeared on it. Picking it up he identified it as the corner of one of the lab stations. The piece looked as if it had been bludgeoned off by a sledge hammer not a human head. The force of impact the break would have required was enough to wedge the corner into the skull and more probably break off a chunk of it.

Deciding to look into the matter late, the headmaster shrunk and sealed the object before placing it into his pocket.

Harry watched the headmaster place the blood stained stone into his pocket and then retrieve a purple liquid-filled vial from the same pocket. The headmaster looked around for a second, seemingly searching for something, before he spotted the professor's water flask that he kept on in his podium. Dumping the vial into the water before re-topping the container, the old wizard smirked grimly to himself before heading to the floo to join Pomfrey and Severus.

Harry scowled. Quickly, he ran to catch up with Ron and not be too late for transfiguration. Once in the class, Harry realized he'd left his books in Potion's. Telling Prof. McGonagal the rundown of the explosion, the woman's stern face turned to one of concern. She offhandedly asked if he was well before telling him to share materials with someone else.

"Can you believe that cauldron? And Snape diving outta nowhere? Pretty awesome, huh? Too bad the greasy git knocked himself out, right? Should've aimed better the great bat," Ron whispered to Harry once the other boy sat with him.

"Mr. Weasley! Ten points from Gryffindor," McGonagal began before stalking over to a now red-faced cowering red head, the old witch doing a very good impression of Ron's subject, "Accidents can happen in any class, but none so easily as Potions. Your professor works very hard and diligently to keep you all safe in more ways than you know, and I'll remind you Mr. Weasley that were it not for 'the great bat's' quick thinking, Mr. Potter here would be very injured indeed. He would be the one in the infirmary. Not only that, regardless of your personal sentiments for any of your teachers, you will give them due respect and not dishonor yourself by participating in such a shameful act as name calling and ridicule." The transfiguration professor looked slightly out of breath after her tirade and missed the look of gratitude from her student sitting next to her target.

Once she walked away, Ron rose further up in his chair, having slid down during his chastisement. Checking that her back was still turned, he leaned over to Harry, to whisper, "bloody ears like a-"

"And I will be sending letter to your mother and father."

Ron's red coloration disappeared, leaving in its wake a color very reminiscent of paste. Harry discreetly chuckled, loving the fact that he didn't need to tell Ron anything for his words against their Potion's Master. He also realized he probably shouldn't tell the other boy of the headmaster's activities or of his plan to inform Professor Snape.

Meanwhile, in the infirmary, said Professor remained unconscious with a mediwitch frowning over his test results and a headmaster overseeing everything with a very calculating look.

"It doesn't make sense headmaster, we all saw the gash in his forehead, yet minutes within his arrival, it was considerably smaller. Even when it was still large, it should have bleed profusely and yet only a small amount escaped. The potion that did in fact get on his skin is highly corrosive and it does not burn him. Albus, it burned through my metal instruments!"

"He is still unconscious?"

"Only due to a sleeping charm I placed on him. One of the more powerful ones I might add. With the weaker, he still began to stir."

"You've taken blood, I assume."

The mediwitch nodded, "and a tissue sample, but the tests have not finished yet. They should be ready within minutes."

The testing center gave a loud bing, causing Severus to jerk and the Headmaster to place an even stronger charm on him. The mediwitch stood a moment, staring in partial disbelief that despite her strongest charm, Severus was still waking up.

She gasped at the test results, motioning Albus to her side. The older wizard complied. He took the paper conjured by Pomfrey, his eyes quickly moving over the coded results.

Looking up, the woman had a worried look on her face as she alternated her gaze from Severus to the Headmaster. The man gave her an eerie leer, "Poppy, I need you to do me a _very_ special favor. In my office there is a box of vials in the top left drawer of my desk, fetch it for me."

Madame Pomfrey regarded her employer uncertainly before judging it best to do as he wished.

Severus couldn't make his body obey his commands. He could feel himself breathing so he knew he wasn't dead, but he couldn't bring himself to open his eyes. He felt disoriented, as if covered by glue and stuck in a huge vat of tar.

Vaguely he could feel Pomfrey, then the headmaster. Severus struggled to regain control of his body and could feel whatever it was holding him begin to break, but then something else washed over him, this time heavier and darker feeling.

Severus' mind was slowly coming back to him; he stopped struggling to focus elsewhere. He was in the infirmary, that much he could tell. Pomfrey was checking on him and trying to figure out-why there wasn't more wrong with him? If Severus was capable, he'd chuck something at the mediwitch. He sensed her becoming agitated, then disturbed before finally leaving the room.

Severus began to feel a cold dread wash over him. He was left in the room with Dumbledore, the last human he wanted to be unconscious with…well Voldemort might be tied for that...

Severus began to fight the glue- he now figured it was a magical sleep aid- once more, doing his best to struggle against the bonds. He could feel them begin to chip away.

Dumbledore rechecked that Pomfrey was gone before silently approaching Severus' bed. He removed another vial of purple liquid from his pocket, the same type he asked Pomfrey to retrieve for him. Uncorking, he moved to pull open Severus' mouth.

Severus felt the cold fingers on his jaw and concentrated his efforts on those muscles. He could smell some odd odor coming from the man mixed with negative energy practically pouring off him.

Dumbledore tugged hard enough to bruise the other wizard who seemed to have developed a sudden and isolated case of lock jaw. He focused so intently that he didn't notice the mediwitch return.

"Albus! What on Earth are you doing?" the mediwitch shrieked causing the old wizard to jump and drop his vial. The shattering glass and following sizzle of the fluid evaporating triggered another jerk to come from Severus' body. The headmaster was too distracted to keep hold of his charm and Severus' could feel his full power surging back to him.

Dumbledore held Pomfrey's gaze, figuring a momentary pause in the charm would not be enough for Severus to break through, "It's an antidote to the other potion. Severus told me about it in case something like this happened."

The headmaster gestured and a larger vial of the same potion flew out of the box, "It will help him." Since he'd loosened his hold on the charm, the wizard was able to spell Severus' mouth open. Popping the cork from the bottle, he tipped it forward.

**Will update soon, please review.**

H


	11. Chapter 10: Till Darkness Comes

**Chapter Ten: Till Darkness Come**

Severus' eyes flew open, the black irises having taken over the whites of his eyes, badly startling the headmaster. The vampire, eyes hurt by the light in the room, abruptly sat up, knocking the headmaster back from his hovering stance, while screwing his eyes closed.

"Severus, how do you feel?" the mediwitch asked while bustling over and taking his vitals.

He ignored her, "Headmaster, I don't remember giving you an antidote-I don't remember brewing one either."

"Must be due to the nasty bump you got on your head, dear boy."

"Speaking of which-" Pomfrey began.

"Why don't we let Severus rest or perhaps even return to his quarters if he'd be more comfortable? We wouldn't want him to miss the Halloween feast."

Severus watched, eyes having switched back to normal, the headmaster basically force his dismissal. Within minutes, both wizards were exiting the infirmary. At the end of the hall, Severus turned to the older looking wizard.

"Albus, I think we both know I didn't design that potion you seemed put out not to give me."

The headmaster looked Severus directly in the eye, testing the vampire's shields, "And I think we both know it isn't normal to recover, without aid, from an injury so quickly. Nor is it normal to have only sustained such a small injury given the circumstances, or to be able to fight a sleep aid so diligently. There are a lot of things, Severus, which we both know. Shall we trade information?"

Severus held Albus' gaze, searching for a clue or weakness and finding nothing. He gave the headmaster a small smirk, "No, I don't think that's absolutely necessary at the moment. Although, we should both be careful, wouldn't want some of these things we are both privileged to know to become common knowledge.

"They might bring harm to those who travel these hallways without due consideration." Severus found that he missed the faux twinkle the headmaster normally held, the cold eyes that met his now made Severus re-evaluate his opinion of the human.

Severus turned on his heel before walking away, purposely ignoring the glare he felt piercing between his shoulder blades.

VOVOVOVO

The end of classes came with no more excitement. Harry couldn't shake the need to see his professor. He rationalized that he needed to simply see that the man who saved his life was well, but he had the nagging sensation that wasn't the only reason.

After everyone had gone to sleep, Harry slipped out of his bed, toeing on his trainers and pulling his uniform robe over his pajamas.

First he snuck down to the hospital wing, figuring his professor was still there. Looking through the doors, not quite yet daring to enter less Madame Pomfrey discover his presence; he searched for the tall form of his professor.

All the beds were empty.

Being the middle of the night, Harry figured any normal person would be in bed. Harry had no clue as to where the professor's room was. It could be near the classroom. Harry knew he should just go back to the tower, but somehow his feet began carrying him to dungeons.

Miraculously, he was not spotted in his night time safari, a fact Harry would wonder about later.

Arriving to the classroom, Harry noticed light shining through the bottom of the door.

VO

Severus surveyed the damage to his classroom. Wondering if he should start the job now, guaranteeing him no time to sleep that night, or simply cancel his classes one more day and do it tomorrow.

He moved to the center of the minor explosion. Luckily, he'd been able to throw up a shield to protect the other little monsters. It also had the side effect of making the area within the shield that much worse. It was pure chance Harry was unharmed.

The thought combined with a small sound from the corridor attracted Severus' attention. Sniffing lightly, he identified the boy's scent.

Silently he crossed over to the door. He heard the boy scuffle away a bit. Severus quirked one eyebrow, wondering how the boy knew to hide from him as he had not disturbed the light nor had he made any sound during his approach.

Listening for a few more moments, giving the boy a chance to make a run for it, Severus sighed and opened the door.

Almost immediately he sensed out the boy's hiding place. Just as he'd been about to call the boy out, he heard a shift down the hallway. Smelling the air, he couldn't place the scent.

The third occupant of the hallway released a slight growl, alerting Severus to the fact that it wasn't human.

The resident vampire froze, allowing his eyes to shift blue to allow him better vision in the shadowed hallway. The visitor, neither vampire nor human, was just around the corner. Severus allowed himself a glance in Harry's direction. The child's stiff gait and stare in the visitor's direction told Severus he wasn't oblivious to the danger.

Before Harry realized what happened, Severus yanked the boy from the alcove and tossed him into the classroom, sealing the door and turning his attention to his guest.

The creature did not reveal himself; Severus could tell it was in effort to draw him closer. The creature growled once more, doing its best to intimidate the vampire. Wondering if this odd game of hide and seek was really worth the attention of a vampire of his years and strength, but knowing he couldn't just walk away and leave the thing loose in the school, Severus decided to play along.

Shrugging his outer robes to the floor, Severus began stalking towards the corner. He flexed his fingers, the nails taking on a harder concentration and forming points. He hunched slightly, preparing to either attack or be attacked, he was scarcely six feet from the turn.

As he approached the hallway began to darken even further, the shadows seemed to pool at his feet. Severus stilled. Being able to control the shadows himself, Severus knew the only type of creature with that particular skill. Demons. He furrowed his brow slightly; demons scarcely entered another demon's domain without some type of outside interference. This one wasn't just hunting, it was on a mission.

Knowing a bit about his foe, Severus backed away one step, creating enough distance between himself and the creature to have enough time to react should the demon jump at him.

Severus let out an unearthly hiss, baring his fangs and calling the other demon out by slightly pulsing his magic.

The full-blooded demon answered the call, emerging from the corner, bringing his shadows with him.

Severus took in the form of his enemy. Luckily for Severus, it wasn't a warrior, its slight lithe form testifying to that fact. The creature was shorter, maybe five foot five or six and held distinctly feminine features although it was no doubt male. The eyes of the beast lacked any black or white at all, startling Severus. They were a deep honey brown throughout. It was dressed like a human muggle, jeans and a light black sweater. A whit beret with four thin black lines running just left of center topped off the demon's odd appearance.

Severus backed away another step, not caring if he appeared to be cowardice. Warrior or no, it wasn't a fun task to take on a full blooded demon; the number of shadows it was controlling worried him the most. His own demonic nature could protect him from the brunt of it, but it could only do so much.

As he half expected, the demon matched his step, its containing an almost dance like quality. It smiled at him, bringing Severus' gaze to the glowing pendant around its neck. Severus recognized it; he had a similar one of his own. It was the pendant all demons were forced to wear when a living being was clever (or stupid) enough to summon them.

The demon read Severus' face, realizing his revelation.

"So, someone was able to put a leash on you, eh?" Severus taunted. In return the demon snarled slinging a shadow in Severus' direction. Severus winced at the burning sensation that ran through his arm, before smiling cheekily at the other demon. "Come on, be a good pup and tell me who sent you and I may just not tell him what a bad puppy you are."

The demon lashed out at Severus once again, this time with two individual shadows and a bit of its own power. Severus stumbled back, taking a quick count of how many shadows remained as he grew closer to the lightest area of the hallway. It was still too many for him to handle, especially in addition to the demon itself. He wondered where provoking the demon into a mistake or at least releasing too many shadows ended and suicidally taunting it began. He was reaching that point swiftly.

Once he'd controlled the pain in his legs, Severus gave the demon another grin. "That the _very_ best you have?"

The demon lunged at him, swinging wildly while the shadows haphazardly bounced off the walls and ceiling. Severus dodged the snarling beast, flinging its small form into the wall. Raising a clawed hand to strike the demon, Severus was restrained by a black mass engulfing his arm, causing him to snarl in pain at the raging fire that swam through his blood. The demon took the time to first slam a fist into Severus' stomach. Severus doubled over, thrown back by the force of the blow. The shadows still swarmed around him, latching onto his body and burning him from the inside with an eerie precision. 'Definitely not a warrior,' he though off handedly. A warrior would have already torn him apart with its bare fists instead of forcing the shadows to do the work for it.

Severus concentrated on pushing his demon and darkness outward to create a barrier between his soul and the shadows. It did little help, falling to his knees, Severus squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block out the pain.

"That the best you've got?" the demon asked, smiling madly while pushing its black frames forward up his nose. It leaned over Severus, placing its palms flat on the door in an almost awkward position.

Severus opened his eyes revealing them to be fully black. He growled as the markings started to appear on his neck, arms, and finally face. His teeth elongated, coming to points. "Get the fuck away from me!" he shouted, not caring if anyone else heard him. He only cared for two things. The first, beating the shit out of this cocky demon before him, the second, admittedly marginally more important, protecting the boy behind that door.

Severus savagely lunged forward, taking the other off guard and used his physical advantage to slam it into the wall opposite. The moment was short lived as the full blood quickly regained the upper hand, releasing the last of his shadows, many of the previous ones had fled, to feast upon Severus.

In his full demon form, the shadows did less damage but still flung him backwards. Severus growled menacingly, pushing his arms forward through the mass to defend himself against the now raging demon. He noted that he could not hear his own voice, nor that of the demon snarling.

The beast wrapped its small, but nevertheless strong hands over Severus' throat, letting its talons seep into the skin. Severus gasped as the shadows assaulted this new exposed area. He could feel himself falling. His only thought that he failed once again.

TBC…

**I want to thank everyone who reads and special thanks to everyone who reviews also. Please continue to do so, it makes me so Happy! I should have the next chapter up before the end of the week, work-permitting. So please, stay tuned for the next installment of The Vampire's Oath…-=ominous music fades into background=-**


	12. Chapter 11: Bad Vampire

***See previous chapter for disclaimer.  
Thanks to all of the lovely people who took the time to review, means a lot to me.  
Secondly, thanks to that girl who was sitting across from me in the LBC and served as a model for the demon.**

**Warnings: violence, hints of vamp-sexuality.**

**Chapter 11:**

The demon was calling more shadows to him/her (Severus wasn't sure anymore). Severus, although more preoccupied with the things cutting off his circulation, was slightly in awe by the demon's control. He shivered as the air in the dungeon hallway dropped to a new low. The air seemed to rush outward, leaving a stale feeling surrounding the two dungeon dwellers.

The demon embedded his talons further, causing blood with a blackish hue to seep from the openings, past the demon's attackers. Severus' vision began to fade as he slid down the wall into unconsciousness.

The demon stood, his smirk widening as he ordered the shadows to not let go until the vampire was completely dead. The pendant stopped glowing as its job was complete.

The creature cocked its head, nudging the dying vampire away from the door. It reached for the handle before violently jerking back. It barred its teeth towards the door as a wave of dark air blasted forth, knocking the demon into the wall, a metal torch embedding itself in the demon's back.

The beast rose, prepared to fight off the new enemy but was quickly knocked to its back once more. The wave smothered the demon, causing it to hiss and squirm in pain. It fought to gain control of the darkness attacking him with no avail.

Cutting its losses as it was no longer required by sacred law to remain, the demon scurried out from underneath it, quickly escaping through the darkness in the hallway.

With the demon defeated, the other shadows released their hold on the vampire, passively running across his skin before dissipating into their natural habitat.

The larger wave of darkness shrank down into a smaller entity, about the size of a smaller dog. The shadow ran over the vampire's butchered throat, using its own darkness to strengthen the demon within Severus. The wounds began close steadily. The shadow then moved over the vampire's abdomen, underneath the clothing, healing the internal damage he acquired.

Severus' eyes shot open. He jumped back, prepared to fight the demon once again. The shadow floated up to Severus' face, the faceless entity seeming to look into Severus' eyes.

The vampire's eyes narrowed in confusion and skepticism. He flinched as the shadow excitedly charged forward, animatedly circling the vampire's neck in a mock hug, before retreating into one of the vampire's pockets.

Severus looked down at his shirt pocket, unsure of what to do. He sensed the demon's exit and deduced his new pocket…friend…was the reason.

Sending a wave of gratitude towards his pocket, and feeling slightly ridiculous afterwards, the vampire rose, rubbing his head.

He lazily dusted his pants off, before turning to the door.

"Oh, shit. Harry!" he quietly exclaimed, only then remembering he threw the boy inside before challenging the demon. He urgently pulled the door open, hoping he didn't injure the boy in his haste. The sight before him puzzled him.

Near his desk a dark hammock like structure containing a sleeping Harry Potter floated in the air.

"I take it this is your doing?" Severus whispered into his breast pocket. In response the shadow happily slithered around Severus' arm before retreating back into his pocket.

Severus smirked wearily, carefully approaching the sleeping boy. Upon closer inspection, the boy was clutching in a tight grip his drinking flask that he kept for his throat during class. Cautiously, he removed the flask from the boy's grip. Gentler than he himself thought possible, he lifted the boy, the shadow-hammock dissipating to his pocket to regroup itself.

Severus looked down at the small human in his arms; he smiled warmly, clutching the boy a little closer. He couldn't stand the farce he was forced to uphold. Was it really worth having the boy hate and mistrust him for the small amount of protection it offered.

A very large part of Severus wanted to bring the boy into his rooms, shift into his wolf form, and curl up with the sleeping child near the fire so he could be certain Harry would be safe the whole night. The more rational part knew that, for Harry, waking up in his least favorite professor's room with his…pet dog… would be _slightly _bizarre. He needed to take the boy back to his dorm before someone noticed his absence.

The Fat Lady had to be the most pathetic portrait in the entire castle, Severus decided. First of all, any portrait who agrees to that title is an idiot, secondly, she was entirely too easy to intimidate. What if he'd been an intruder? Well in a way he was-but what if he was one intending to do harm?

Silently slipping into the common room, Severus made his way to the staircase. Looking around him, he grimaced at the blood-like color paired with the gold trims that encased the room. It looked like a golden pit that some lions tore apart a gazelle in before throwing the remains into a giant blender with the top off.

'_Maybe it was supposed to be imagery? They are 'lions' after all…slytherin green could be a reference to venom_'…Severus stopped his random thinking as Harry shifted in his arms, snuggling closer into his embrace.

'_His subconscious snuggles to a monster,' _Severus rolled his eyes at the thought, catching himself before he smiled at the sleeping child again. Silently, he reassured himself that he was still a badass vampire. Finding one human cute changed nothing about that…right.

Severus placed Harry into his drawn back covers, pulling them up around the boy but resisting the urge to tuck the child in. Severus turned to leave, the shadow hopped out of his pocket, pushing the covers closer to the boy before jumping back into Severus' pocket. The vampire quirked an eyebrow at the shadow's antics, wondering how the thing had developed a personality while other shadows were nothing more than mixtures of light and dark.

Picking through the maze covering the ground of the eleven year old boys' room, Severus quietly exited the Lions' Den, making a point of not changing the offensive color scheme.

After returning to the dungeons, Severus abandoned the task of repairing his classroom. He'd simply have to cancel his classes the next day.

In a hallway separate from his classroom and office, Severus approached the doorway to his personal rooms.

Walking into the fire-warmed room, Severus collapsed onto his sofa.

Despite the initial boost from the creature currently taking up residence in his pocket, Severus could feel the residual ache set deep within his abused bones and muscles.

He winced as he shifted further down into the cushions. Staring at the plastered ceiling, he tried to make sense of the evening's events.

Dumbledore had found out about his probable inhumanity and most likely was the one who'd summoned the demon that tried to kill him. All this wouldn't have been surprising if Dumbledore knew there was no possibility of Severus' cooperation, but as things stood, they weren't down to needing to kill one another yet.

He couldn't kill the human, not without upsetting the council further. Of course, they already hated him anyway so it might not be such an impossible route. Then again, blatantly violating the sacred laws would alienate quite a few of his allies and bring down some bad mojo atop his shoulders, something he desperately needed no more of.

_Damn politics._

Severus rubbed his eyes, grimacing at the movement of his shoulders. He wasn't a politician by choice. One of the major disagreements he held with his father was that he had no interest in becoming some vampiric bureaucrat. Yet even in a completely different zone and country, he was wrapped up, hands loosely tied, in the complex dance of a (hostile) government take over. And if that wasn't enough, he'd gone and inserted himself in the middle of a human war as well.

Lifting open his pocket, "Don't suppose you have a quick fix for all this junk I've buried myself in, eh?" he asked the shadow. In response, it slithered out of his pocket, resembling a very fine piece of black silk as it slithered around his neck in a comforting gesture. "I didn't think so."

Stiffly, the vampire deserted his sitting room in favor of his en suite. Running a bath, Severus scrutinized his body in the mirror as he undressed.

Very few outside marks remained from his brush with the vile creature. Faint, red, slightly curved marks littered his neck on both sides. They'd be gone by morning. His chest bore no marks. Running his fingers downward, he felt the smooth skin above his toned muscles, a bruise the only remnant on his torso.

Removing the remainder of his clothing, Severus sank into the steaming water. It hurt but in a good way. It was nights like this that made him pensive, and being pensive made him miss his family. True, he could not stand to be under his father's rule, but at least at the end of the day you knew there was a manor full of people who'd have your back no matter what. Who did he have now? Virtyr and Julian were the only people he fancied himself able to trust at all, and Julian had betrayed him once before, hadn't he?

Reaching over to the shelves aside his tub, he retrieved the soap that would remove the oily substance he'd started adding to his hair after he'd had one too many young girls nearly blow up his classroom from staring at him too much.

Only after the water had lost most of its heat did Severus abandon his spot. Toweling dry and dressing for bed, he conjured up a note canceling his classes, sending it to be delivered to the headmaster's office at the appropriate time.

He needed to make a decision on Dumbledore. He could scarcely afford another enemy and the old human was in too able a position to harm Harry…then again, he didn't know of Severus devotion to the boy. Possessing that knowledge or not, Severus needed to repair the swiftly dissolving bridge between Dumbledore and himself. Now the only question was how.

Severus pulled himself backwards further onto the bed. He'd nothing more to accomplish that night.

VOVOVOVOVOVOVOVO

A man drenched in the darkness of the night gracefully leapt over the gap between two buildings. The expensive material of his tailored suit jacket undone and flying behind him. The exposed white button down was freshly marred with a small line of blood near the top buttons that he'd been to careless to prevent.

Smoothly slinking down to the alleyway, Julian soundlessly reentered the human domain. Retrieving a black tie from his pocket, donning it, and buttoning his jacket, the vampire concealed any evidence of his earlier activities. He made to exit the alley when he was jerked backwards, slammed into the opposing wall with enough force to kill a lesser vampire.

Julian hissed his displeasure, glaring at the source. Rajen merely smiled back charmingly.

"Julian dear, one might think you've been avoiding me," Rajen said, his smooth voice washing over Julian's senses, while gently pushing a strand of Julian's neatly kept short black hair back into place. He ran a hand down the other vampire's neck, "I've missed you, my dear boy." The master vampire smiled at the one in his grasp. His smirk widening at the quick exhalation of breath as he pushed his thumb into Julian's shoulder.

"Now tell me, Julian, in all this time you spend in my absence, you've still remained loyal haven't you? All that time you've spent with that worthless animal of a bastard," the master's smirk disappeared, his eyes taking on all the rage he felt towards the shorter vampire in his grasp. "This is the only time I will ever ask this question, and rest assured the only reason I ask it at all is due to your-usefulness- in the past. What side are you on?"

Julian swallowed reflexively. Torn between cowardice and bravery, Julian smiled nervously at the vampire before him. He looked into the master vampires dark eyes. He wanted to stay alive through this war, and as every day passed, he wasn't sure the route that required was by Severus' side.

Pulling him forward and slamming him back into the wall, "Well?" Rajen snarled.

"What is it you wish me to say?" Julian asked, his voice belaying none of his nervousness. "We both are aware that you will make the decision to let me live independently of my answer. Regardless of everything I've done for you. I brought him to you the first time," Julian's voice rose in volume, taking on false confidence, "If you can't realize the loyalty I hold for you, the danger I put myself by being so close to that demon, then what can I do. I've done more for you than Randie ever has and yet he sits by your feet in your throne room while I am prosecuted for doing my best for you in a back alley! You think I like that Severus considers me a brother? The very idea sickens me," Julian shoved Rajen backwards, advancing on the other vampire, surprisingly Rajen allowed it. "But if what I do is not enough to please you," he continued, softening his voice and bringing his hand to cup Rajen's cheak, "then perhaps you should kill me. After all, without you, what have I to live for?"

**So here's my question: Do you (the readers) like the scenes with the other vampires or should I concentrate more on just Harry and the Hogwarts setting?**

**Please review**

**(**_**Very**_** edited re-do of my picture **_**Friends) **_** please be encouraged to check it out and tell me what you think. Subtract all spaces**

**www.**

**Deviantart**

**.com**

**/art/Vampire-s-Oath-One-113365268**


	13. Chapter 12: Be My Friend

Chapter Twelve

Halloween Day dawned a bit brighter than other days at Hogwarts. For many years it was celebrated as the downfall of Lord Voldemort, but now it was relegated to its prior status before the fall of the infamous Dark Lord. Even still, every child in the school awoke with a smile on their face in anticipation of the renowned Hogwarts Halloween Feast.

But even the overall 'feel-good' attitude throughout the castle, could not conquer an eleven year old's desire to stay in bed when you have to be at breakfast in ten minutes.

Harry shifted in his bed, turning to bury his head into his pillow away from the sun. The boy groggily opened his eyes, feeling very much like someone poured wet sand into them. Standing, he felt oddly stiff as if he'd slept wrong on every part of his body.

He vaguely was aware of Ron telling him to hurry up or they'd miss all the good food, but Harry couldn't bring himself to care. Standing up from his bed, he shuffled into his uniform and out the door. He knew it was going to be a long day.

What he did not know, however, was that a very cranky potions' professor was feeling the exact same sentiment. Severus forced himself to leave his warm bed in favor of the cold dungeon air. Flicking his wrist, a fire lit in the grate opposite his bed. He entered his en suite, leaving the adjoining door open. He felt very sluggish, something he was not accustomed to. Leaning forward, he roughly scrubbed his face with icy water, hoping to shock himself awake.

The weighted feeling followed him as he walked into his small kitchen, lighting the fireplaces and lamps as he went. The feeling lessened slightly as he eliminated the darkness in his rooms.

Severus sat himself at the square table in his rooms with a cup of coffee in his hands. He could feel hunger rising within him and knew he'd need to obtain some blood soon. He didn't keep any on hand in his rooms not because it was disgusting, which it most definitely was when compared to fresh, but also because he didn't want to risk House Elves or even worse, Dumbledore finding it.

That was another thing he'd have to address sooner rather than later. Dumbledore and, to a lesser extent, Poppy knew there was something different about him. Although Severus didn't always care for the man, he didn't want the headmaster as an enemy. If it was Dumbledore who'd sent the demon after him, remaining on friendly terms may be more difficult than he preferred.

Albus Dumbledore swiveled his desk chair to face the outward window behind him. In all his years, he'd never been caught more off guard than he was by Severus' little…well it wasn't exactly a confession. Truth be told he was conflicted in what to do.

On the one hand, Severus was a valuable asset and spy he would prefer not to lose in the battle against Voldemort and his followers. On the other hand, if he lied about being human, who's to say he hasn't lied about everything else.

He didn't even know what type of non-human Severus was.

The headmaster was pulled from his reverie by the floo flaring up to reveal a haggard looking man in his fireplace.

"Headmaster," the sandy-haired man greeted while dusting off his clothing.

"Remus, please have a seat. Lemon drop?"

Remus accepted the candy and took the seat before the headmaster's desk.

"I trust you're doing well in your community," the headmaster asked while summoning a house elf for tea.

"Not really, sir. It seems that even with You-Know-Who gone, the majority of werewolves still do not want to work with us. I did find out something interesting, though. What do you know about vampires, headmaster?"

"Why?" Dumbledore grimaced, "Horrible creatures, insane the lot of them. When my father was working in Romania one summer, he met one. That nearly mauled him to pieces. They don't have any sense of organization, although I've heard of them living in groups of sires and their children. Even then, however, they're more like animals than intelligent beings."

"That's exactly what they teach in school and any Defense or Dark Arts book you look in," the reserved man leaned forward, "but what I've heard and witnessed over the last few weeks has the ability to shatter that view completely. The vampires, loathe as I am to admit it, are eerily calculating, on average much more intelligent than humans or werewolves. They have the ability to breed amongst themselves, not requiring humans to increase their numbers. And these natural borns are uniquely powerful. But what's more is their inter-social system," the werewolf's eyes seemed to light up as he told his mentor everything he learned from his council. The headmaster leaned back in his chair as he listened to excited Defense enthusiast prattle on about the unknown world of vampires, a plan for extending his list of allies already forming in his head.

VOVOVOVOVO

Harry and Ron barely made it to the great hall in time, as feared, much of the good food was gone.

As the two bed raggled looking teens scarped down as much as they could in the few minutes remaining to breakfast, one of them glanced at the head table.

Harry frowned, noticing the absence of the Slytherin head of house and the Headmaster. His mind flashed back to his dream. Shaking his head at his own stupidity, there was no way anything in that dream could be real, Harry continued his breakfast.

At the Head table, the headmistress suffered similar confusion at the absence of her colleague and employer. She turned to question Prof. Flitwick on the matter when a small white note popped in front of her, levitating a spare second before falling into her eggs.

She harrumphed at the offending object before picking it from her plate and unfolding it.

_Minerva,_

_If you'll please inform the children of the cancellation of today's Potion's lessons due to classroom damage, I would be much appreciative._

_Thank you,_

_A.D._

The transfiguration professor primly folded the note, setting the small paper aside before standing and calling the hall's attention.

Harry grabbed his bag to leave with Ron for their first class. He'd planned on bringing the phial to Prof. Snape's attention during class, but he could hardly do that if they did not have it. Harry scowled, he couldn't shake the feeling that he needed to tell Prof. Snape about the bottle.

Quirrinus Quirrel calmly regarded the small dark haired boy and his red haired friend leave breakfast. Inside he was seething. His plan the night before had failed spectacularly; it seemed the demon didn't even interact with the boy.

Quirrel was running out of ideas. He needed to destroy Harry Potter before his master could really come back into power. He didn't know how to accomplish that seemingly simple task. The Defense professor couldn't do it himself, for every time he cornered the boy outside of class, that bastard Snape just showed up. Now, even when he employed other worldly means, the boy still slid by untouched. Well he was done with demons, this time he'd use something more concrete to this world. Something big and easily manipulated.

His master wanted to try for the stone tonight while everyone was preoccupied with the feast and needed a distraction from Quirrel. Why not kill two birds with one stone and eliminate Potter at the same time? All he needed was someone large and stupid that could squash Potter even if that damn Potions Master tried to interfere.

Quirrel smiled maniacally before rushing out the teacher's entrance; if he was going to get everything done tonight, he needed to hurry.

VOVOVOVOVO

Albus smiled to himself as he ushered Remus through the floo. The headmaster was practically ecstatic at the prospect of a new force to ally with. He popped a lemon drop into his mouth contemplating his next step. Based on Remus' report, Albus was pretty certain what sort of creature his dear Potion Master was. Now, he just needed to get the man back under his thumb and he was sure to have a foot in the door with the Vampiric community.

Severus leaned back at his desk, admiring his work on the classroom; you'd never be able to tell there was a whole blasted through the front left corner.

The vampire took a deep breath before sitting straight in his desk. He could smell the Headmaster coming down the stairs.

Almost as soon as Severus had stood to approach the door, the old wizard came through.

"I was not expecting you, headmaster," Severus stated neutrally.

Dumbledore smiled kindly in response, "May we move to your office, we need to discuss some things."

"Of course," Severus nodded curtly once before leading the way to his office. Once inside, he offered the man a seat before standing before his own. Dumbledore withdrew his wand, holding it straight in the air beside him.

"A silencing charm, if you don't mind?" Dumbledore asked. Accepting Severus' nod as permission, he cast the charm before carefully placing his wand in his robes and calmly taking the proffered seat. "How about some tea?"

Severus nodded, waving his wand as an order to the house elves. Moments later a tea set appeared on his desk which he wasted no time in preparing.

Once the two men were settled, or at least as settled as they could be given the circumstances, Severus prompted the other man to speak.

"I feel neither of us handled yesterday very well, my boy," Dumbledore began, pausing to take a sip of his tea. "With all of the commotion, we both assumed the worst of each other and I apologize for my actions if they seemed against you."

Severus regarded the man with a steady gaze, trying to discover the man's angle, "It was understandable."

"But not excusable. I have nothing against non-humans you must understand. I have even offered a job to Mr. Lupin. So no, my reaction had nothing to do with that. Instead, my boy, it was the surprise of the situation. Not much slips past me, Severus. I congratulate you."

Severus narrowed his eyes before bringing his face back to neutral. Dumbledore began to think the man before him had become a statue before he heard the low, strong voice. "Why did you try to kill me, Albus?"

The headmaster's eyebrows rose ever so slightly, the only sign of his confusion. "The potion would not have killed you. I hoped it would highlight whatever was irregular about you and it definitely would have kept you comatose, but it would cause you know harm."

Severus leaned back in his chair. The old wizard seemed genuine. Although he was without a doubt an excellent liar, Severus believed the headmaster had no hand in his attack, but then who was it?

"Severus?" Albus intoned, looking concernedly at the silent man before him.

The vampire came back to himself with a nearly imperceptible start. "Yes, headmaster?"

"Do we forgive each other? Human or not, you are very dear to me; I'd hate to lose your friendship."

Severus took a sip of his tea, deep eyes boring into Dumbledore's blue ones. More than any other time, he cursed Dumbledore's ability to shield his mind.

He didn't trust the man, but wasn't he earlier searching for a way to repair the bridge between them? "You haven't lost my friendship, headmaster."

For the first time since the conversation began, the human's eyes started twinkling. "Good, good," the headmaster smiled.

Silence seemed to take over the room as both men sat finishing their tea. Both men, both powerful in very different ways, were strategizing how to get what they wanted from one another.


	14. Chapter 13: A Troll's Clash Wth Night

Chapter 13 A Troll's Clash With Night

Harry looked into his plate of excessively sugared food items dejectedly. Picking up his fork and stabbing some sort of jelly filled pastry, Harry grimaced at the purple ooze that squished out. It seemed everything at the feast strove to remind him of him earlier confrontation with one criminally unexpressive Potion's Master. All he'd been trying to do was warn the stupid git about the headmaster's actions, but could the man say thank you? Apparently not, for all the great bat did was give a barely perceptible nod after slightly raising an eyebrow. Harry looked down again and realized he'd murdered his dessert, getting powdered sugar all over his hands. He turned to ask Ron for some napkins and quickly decided to retrieve them on his own. The other first year was preoccupied with stuffing his face with as many diabetic coma inducing goodies as possible, his hands way stickier than Harry's.

In truth, Harry was ready to get back to the tower. All he wanted was for the Professor to like him. He didn't understand it, but even before the whole potion's incident, Harry always wanted to be near his somewhat prickly, if not outwardly hostile, professor. He made Harry feel safe. Was it wrong for wanting the person who made you feel all warm and secure to actually like being in your presence? Maybe the Dursley's were right, Harry was just a freak.

Harry stood to approach a prefect about leaving the feast early when Professor Quirrel practically blasted the doors to the Great Hall open.

"TROLLLLLLLL!! TROLL IN THE DUNGEONS!!!" he stopped short, taking deep breaths, his chest raising up and down almost comically. "Thought you ought to know." And with that, the man, a defense specialist, fainted in the middle of the Great Hall. Several seconds of silence reverberated through the room, before simultaneously, all the students erupted into panic. Ron even dropped his sweets as he stood, joining the chaos.

The Headmaster rose from his seat at the head table, voice booming through the room with the power behind it.

"SILENCE!"

Everything froze.

"Thank you," he said sternly, "Prefects, please escort your houses to their dormitories. Professors, accompany me to the dungeons." The oddly dressed, powerful wizard strode purposely from the raised table, the other professor's grim-faced in tow. Once outside the great hall, the leader nodded to his deputy, whom promptly headed in the opposite direction to check on the stone.

Severus lingered as the other teachers exited. He approached his eldest prefect, "Perhaps heading to the Slytherin Dorms isn't the best choice. Follow the Ravenclaws instead. I'll explain to Prof. Flitwick when I arrive."

"Yes, sir."

The vampire watched the children leave, guaranteeing none of them tried to sneak into the dungeons to catch a sight of the troll. He noticed the once unconscious professor absent from the floor.

Severus strode purposefully toward the stair cases, intent on tracking down his fellow professor, confident the rest of the staff could handle a troll. Just as he was set to follow (he hoped) Quirrel toward the third floor, he heard heavy footsteps in the opposite direction. Making a point to walk silently, Severus followed the sound. Before long, the vampire caught the pungent scent of Quirrel's troll. Debating leaving it to the other professors', Severus turned to stalk Quirrel once again.

Halfway down the hallway, the footsteps became silent as the troll approached the door way to the girl's bathroom, smelling flesh beyond the door.

Two boys watched in horror as the huge beast entered the bathroom where they suspected Hermione resided. Harry grabbed Ron, dragging the other boy into action as the two sprinted towards the bathroom.

"Hermione!" Harry shouted once he was able to see the small girl cowering underneath one of the sinks. Harry dodged out of the way as the huge creature swung his club towards the two boys. Ron was not so lucky; the red haired child was clipped on his left leg by the troll's wood. The young boy yelped in pain, falling to the ground before some rubble collapsed atop him.

"Ron! Harry!" Hermione sobbed loudly. Harry looked on in disbelief.

"I'm alright…sort of," came a muffled noise from beneath the pile.

Harry's attention was called back to the troll as it fixed on him, Hermione and Ron momentarily forgotten.

Harry opened his mouth to scream, but his voice faltered. He scrambled to turn around, slipping to the ground and losing the grasp on his wand. Without getting it back, he fled from the bathroom, leading the beast from his friends. Harry darted as fast as his legs would carry him, but the creature's size ate up any lead he gained.

Thinking back to Privet Drive, Harry wished it was his oaf of a cousin chasing him. Coming to an abrupt halt, he could feel the bile rising in his throat alongside his heart as he realized he ran straight into a dead end. Turning around, he faced the slowly approaching troll.

Severus froze in his tracks when he heard the child-like screams several floors down where he'd left the troll. Bounding back towards the stairs, he cursed himself for thinking the humans would be able to deal with the problem.

"Ron! Harry!" a voice resounded to his sensitive ears that strongly resembled the Granger girl's.

"Stupid Gryffindors," he swore to himself and doubled his efforts. As he came to the first staircase, he transformed into Night, bounding over the steps and to the flight below. In the back of his mind he hoped no one saw him transform but the forefront was more concerned and prayed to God that the troll hadn't gotten to any of those kids.

Within moments he was almost to the correct level. From the staircase he could see from a balcony opening one black haired Harry Potter streaking down the hallway, a troll bounding after him. Night tried not to wince at each of the troll's steps and idly wondered what happened to the other two children.

Backing up several steps, Night rushed forward, bounding over the distance between the stair flight and the balcony of the floor below. He landed roughly in his haste, nearly sliding into the opposite wall. Quickly regaining his footing, he charged around the corner in time to see the beast making a move for Harry.

Harry moved towards the corner in attempt to get farther from the troll. He swallowed thickly as it lumbered towards him. Squinting his eyes shut, he tried to prepare for the pain.

Night leapt atop the troll's extended arm, sinking his teeth and claws into the pungent flesh. The troll yelped in pain, releasing his club as he was pushed into the wall by the wolf's momentum. The troll wildly waved his injured arm, gurgling and roaring as the animal refused to be dislodged.

Finally, by banging his arm against the wall, Night was sent flying towards Harry's huddled figure. The large wolf inserted itself between the boy and the troll, ears flattened against his skull and teeth in full view as he snarled and growled at the beast.

The big monster looked confusedly at the animal, purple blood trickling from its arm. It backed up a few steps before roaring at Night and charging upon the smaller creature trying to steal its dinner.

After checking on Ron and doing her best to uncover him as much as possible, Hermione ran to find Harry. She came upon the trolls back, her eyes widening at the sight of a wolf nearly a third as big as the troll guarding Harry.

The troll swung his large uninjured arm towards Night who hopped onto it, curling around the meaty fist and doing his best to mangle the appendage. Harry stared disbelievingly at the scene before getting up to run past the troll while it was distracted.

His plan was thwarted as the troll banged Night into the wall across him and directly into Harry's path and partially atop him. The boy bit his tongue as the weight of the large animal fell atop his foot. Regaining his ground once again, Night promptly rose up and lunged for the troll's neck, snapping the weak area with his powerful jaws.

The beast fell the ground with a large thud. Harry attempted standing but was quickly discouraged by the needles shooting up from his ankle. The wolf approached the boy, licking his ankle and then his face.

"Night?" Harry asked uncertainly, a note of fear filtering into his voice. Night nudged Harry's chest, before looking into the boy's eyes, green meeting a now familiar looking black.

"He's through here, hurry!" Hermione's voice was heard. The wolf startled back and sprinted across the corridor, turning the corner just as the teacher's came into view.

Harry started feeling dizzy and barely heard the headmaster's inquiries before falling unconscious.

Severus transformed once he was out of view. Circling back he came up at the tail of the throng of teachers, no one seemed to notice his absence or presence. Pomfrey was already gone, having whisked away the three first years.

Dumbledore was bent over the creature, "Severus, come here for a moment please." The vampire thanked good timing.

He approached the body of the troll he'd just killed. He regretted only taking the time to spell his outward appearance clean of blood and not the inside of his mouth as well. He knelt to one knee opposite Dumbledore, leaning over the creature's neck with the headmaster.

"I was wondering where you'd gone off to. Gruesome isn't it, dear boy?" the headmaster asked tiredly, looking up toward Severus. "Miss Granger swears there was a large animal fighting the troll on Harry's behalf."

Severus inwardly cursed the know it all but didn't allow any emotion to show through his mask, "And the others?"

"Mr. Weasaly was buried under a bathroom stall with a broken leg, he saw nothing outside the bathroom down the hall. Mr. Potter became unconscious before we were able to ask him anything. Your thoughts?"

"Looks like its neck was broken," Severus looked up into the old wizard's eyes.

"And torn out rather viciously," Dumbledore steadily kept the vampire's gaze, "What else do you know Severus?"

The vampire weighed his options carefully, "Perhaps we shou-"

"H-Headmaster, I apologize for m-my absence, Minerva just enervated me, I cccan't believe I left you in a situation like this. I-" Quirrel tapered off, meeting Severus' gaze and becoming quite unnerved by the darkness he saw swimming in too pitch to pass as brown eyes.

"You cannot hold yourself responsible for that, Professor. No one was seriously injured, thank heavens, and the beast was put down. Perhaps you could help the others clean up here while the heads of houses attend to the students?"

The heads were never more grateful for their seniority as they were at that moment.

Finally breaking the trembling professor's stare, Severus rose from his kneeling position and offered a hand up to Albus, "Filius, I hope you don't mind, but I sent my students to your commons. I didn't think it wise to send them into the area where the troll was last spotted."

"No problem, Severus," Flitwick responded cheerily.

"Yes professor, would you mind including the slytherins in whatever discussion you have with your own house before sending them back to the dungeons, there are some things I need to discuss with Severus?" The headmaster requested.

"Of course, of course."

"Good then. Heads see to the students. Professors please deal with the remains, save any other evidence found. Tomorrow morning we will have a staff meeting before breakfast, but if my heads of houses will meet with me tonight, I'd like a progress report on how our students are faring."

The staff headed their different ways to accomplish Dumbledore's directives.

The vampire and wizard departed for the headmaster's office.

**AN: AHHHH Exam time. :) Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Less than a week left of classes and a week left of the semester and I wanted to get this chapter up before I banned myself from fanfiction in favor of studying. Wish me luck.**

**As always, please review and give me your feedback :)**


	15. Chapter 14: What Won't Kill You

**Chapter Fourteen: What won't kill you…**

**Disclaimer: Don't/Won't/Can't own any of the characters in this story. Characters belong to JK Rowling.**

**-=sheepishly puts chapter on the table=-  
So, I think the break between the last chapter and this one is the longest I've ever waited between posts, and for that I offer my humblest apologies and a batch of double chocolate chip cyber cookies (alternate cookies available for those with allergies) But hey, things we have to do (exams, work) butt their heads in front of things we'd rather be doing (writing). **

**And without further ado, le ****chapitre****quatorze**

Severus claimed the overstuffed chair before the headmaster's desk, furthest from the fire place. Pulling a slightly rectangular box case from his robes, he retrieved a hand rolled cigarette, and gestured towards the headmaster who was lingering in front of the grate.

"Do you mind?" he asked.

Dumbledore turned to face the vampire, his glasses in one hand as he rubbed his eyes, "I didn't know you smoked."

Severus rolled the piece between two fingers, humming noncommittally, "Not as if it will kill me."

"Go ahead," the headmaster waived his hand in permission, "What do you make of tonight's events?"

The vampire straightened in his chair, bringing the roll and his wand to his mouth to light. Leaning forward, he rested his head against his hand. Dumbledore moved to his chair, regarding the vampire with an odd look.

Severus lifted an eyebrow before taking a drag, "The troll had to have been sent by a professor from within the castle, no one else is able to bypass the wards in such a fashion."

"Yes, yes," the Headmaster sighed, "I suspected as much myself. But what member of the staff would gain from a troll within these walls. It isn't as if they are particularly bright creatures, nor are they exceptionally difficult to deal with…" Severus scoffed; he wanted to see the headmaster take down a troll with his bare hands- err jaws.

'Stupid human probably thinks it's easy to rip out a troll's neck-' Severus began to scowl.

"Severus?"

'Probably thinks it's no big deal to run head long into a creature three times your size. Their necks aren't skinny; lots of muscle in there,' the vampire silently harrumphed at the headmaster's delusions, 'He's lucky to have a vampire around to take care of these things. And those kids-' "They would've been troll jelly," Severus stated agitatedly, practically growling at the headmaster.

Dumbledore's eyebrow's rose dramatically, he tried to placate the suddenly irate vampire across him, "What are you talking about Severus? Who would've been troll jelly?"

"The potion's master's brows furrowed in confusion before he realized much of that conversation had been one sided, "Err-" he began a bit dumbly.

Clearing his throat, Severus calmed his demeanor, "The children were very lucky to remain unscathed."

Dumbledore nodded, "Relatively so, at least. Two of the will be spending the night in the infirmary."

"It could have been much worse."

The headmaster smiled, "Yes, they could've been troll jelly."

Severus sneered at the old man, "Well, do you have any leads as to the conductor of this orchestra of mayhem?"

"You do," the headmaster answered simply.

The vampire cocked his head to the side, "What makes you think I know any more than you?"

"I have not lived this long by being oblivious. Am I to believe there is some other reason you nearly drove our DADA professor to defecating upon himself in public?"

Severus snorted before examining the trip of his cigarette, "Perhaps I just don't care for the man."

Dumbledore hummed, clearly not believing the resident dark creature.

Severus focused beyond his smoke towards the old man, "Well, if you are so sure of yourself, why are we even having this discussion? Shouldn't I be with my house, the very one you instructed to go towards the site of the troll's last sighting? Or perhaps you forgot where the Slytherin dorms are located?"

The headmaster waived off his concern, "It ended up being far from the dorms. But no, I didn't call you here to discuss the culprit."

"Oh?"

"We have two children who witnessed the downfall of the beast, one of which is unable to answer questioning and the other swears a bear sized animal battled the troll to protect Harry."

Severus bristled slightly at his wolf being compared to a bear. Bears were bulky and dumb. He was a mighty wolf, an agile killing machine. How dare that Granger girl compare him to such an uncoordinated animal? What was the best a bear could do? Catch fish? Night could catch a gazelle if he wanted to…outrun a cheetah if necessary.

He snapped back to reality at the headmaster's questioning.

"Well, what do you think it was? Shall we start searching the castle for some large animal?" the headmaster asked the question with entirely too much lift in his voice. Severus decided he definitely didn't like the twinkly in the headmaster's eyes.

"What are you on about?" Severus asked, his eyes narrowing ever so slightly.

"Some vampires can shape shift, can the not?"

"Some. Mostly those in Eastern Europe and Russia… some in other parts of Asia as well."

"What can you shift into?"

"Last time I checked, we're in Great Britain."

"Hmm," the wizard had the audacity to smile knowingly at the vampire.

Severus took another hit from his herbs trying to hide the fact that his lips were itching to snarl at the old man. His head turned abruptly to the door. Dumbledore followed his gaze, and moments later a knock resounded through the room.

"Enter."

Severus quickly crossed to the fire to dispose of his cigarette before the other heads entered.

There were only two chairs before the desk, Flitwick and he opted to stand.

"What news do you bring from the students," the headmaster questioned, managing to sound serious as well as solemn in the same voice.

Severus toned out for most of the conversation, favoring instead to debate whether or not the headmaster was just fishing for clues or if he actually knew Severus was the "bear-like animal." Knowing the human, it was probably the latter. A headache pulsed from his left temple. Not feeding coupled with the after affects of getting tossed around by that troll was beginning to affect his judgment. He wondered if he would be able to slip away for the night. Then again, he hated leaving Harry vulnerable in the hospital wing where Quirrell could get to him.

'What the hell kind of name is Quirrell anyway… sounds like a bloody rodent.'

The vampire suffered the remainder of the meeting.

Once dismissed, he stealthily made his way to the hospital wing.

Severus approached the bed containing his charge. The vampire perched himself on the side of Harry's bed, taking care not to wake him.

Harry's brows furrowed in his sleep, he shifted slightly in discomfort. Severus moved his hands toward the young child's back, rubbing lightly in attempt to comfort the small boy.

Harry moved closer to the contact, his face relaxing as Severus looked on in wonder. He'd never allowed himself to grow so attached to a human before. Even the affection he held for Horatio hardly compared to the lengths he was willing to go to protect this one human.

In return it seemed Harry had subconsciously attached himself to Severus. The vampire tried to discourage it, but how effectively could you fight against something you wanted to happen.

And he wanted Harry to be his son.

He could smell dawn approaching. Trying not to reflect too deeply on the night, Severus returned to his quarters.

In his hospital wing, Harry tossed in discomfort. He knew that was Night who'd come to save him, but how could've he have gotten to Hogwarts? Harry thought back to the look he'd shared with his dog just before he'd run off. Something about him-

Harry lifted up abruptly. It was the eyes! He turned around to sit on his butt.

"I know those eyes!' He thought frantically. Over the past few months he'd seen them almost every day, usually getting a particularly good look while their owner was chastising him for being a dunderhead.

That was it! Too many weird things were going on and Harry was going to get to the bottom of it. It was time to do a little detective work.

The next night, all of them having been cleared from the Hospital wing, Harry convinced his friends to accompany him to Hagrid's in order to discover the low down on Snape. The official excuse was that they thought their irascible Potion's Master was trying to steal the Sorcerer's stone, but Harry planned on finding out that Snape was some sort of doggy shape shifter. And Hagrid was just the adult insider to question.

But like most things dealing with Hagrid, the trio's interrogation didn't go to plan.

"You have a dragon egg?" Ron questioned enthusiastically. Even Hermione was distracted from the stone by the illegal creature.

They gathered around the table to watch the egg hatch.

"Aw look at 'em, in'nt 'e a bute?"

"But Hagrid, have you noticed Professor Snape acting oddly?" Harry interjected trying to steer the conversation back to its intended subject.

"Since the first day I met him," Hagrid commented distractedly.

"But specifically- l" Harry gave his best eleven-year-old detective effort before finally giving up. He'd not only lost his subject but his comrades as well/

He leant back in his chair, staring absently out of the window.

"Malfoy!" Harry started, causing the room's four other occupants to jump.

"That's not good," Hagrid stated worriedly.

The trio left semi-immediately, hoping to reach their dormitory before Malfoy was able to report them.

When they rounded the corner to the Fat Lady, they knew they were too late.

Just before the entry stood an extremely stern faced Professor McGonagall.

"Mr.'s Weasley and Potter, Miss Granger, follow me. Mr. Malfoy is awaiting us in my office."

All three children hung their heads in shame as they quietly followed their head of house.

"I can't believe you got me detention!" a Hermione close to tears yelled at her two, now, best friends.

Harry furrowed his brows but remained silent. It was partially her fault they were out late as well. She was just as interested in the dragon- Norbert- as Ron and Hagrid were. And he didn't gain any information on Snape either, stone related or otherwise.

Once it was obvious none of them had anything else to say, the three Gryffindors went to bed, dreadfully anticipating their detention in the Forbidden Forest the next night.

Morning came all too quickly for Harry's liking. Once again he felt sluggish and unrested. During the night, he knew he'd dreamt, but in the face of daylight the boy could only remember vague shapes and blurred emotions.

Harry looked over to the dorm time piece. Six 'o' clock. Now he understood why none of his roommates were awake. No one wakes up at six on a Saturday morning.

Even still, Harry could not go back to sleep. He dragged himself from his bed, lazily dressing for the day. Within fifteen minutes, he exited the Tower and was on his way to the Great Hall for breakfast.

As he stepped into the corridor leading to the Great Hall, Harry caught a glimpse of black swooshing around the corner. On a whim, Harry followed what he thought was Professor Snape. As he turned, he opened his mouth to yell for his professor, but snapped it shut at the sight of an empty hallway. Looking around briefly, Harry darted to the other end stopping just before the corner.

He inched forward, trying to peak without being noticed by whoever was around the bend.

Professor Snape stood, leaning nonchalantly against the wall opposite the one Harry was hiding by. Harry was confused. It was obvious that Professor Snape was aggravated by the Hallway's other occupant, Professor Quirrell, but there was something off about his face and the way he was standing. He looked not only scary- but dangerous as well.

Quirrell's voice drew Harry's attention, "I've had enough of you Snape. I don't know how you're doing it and, honestly, I really don't give a damn either, but interfere with my plans again and it won't be just my wrath you'll need to fear," his speech was devoid of his trademark stutter.

"I assure you I've no idea what you're talking about. What plans?" Harry knew he would've backed down from that voice.

Something moved past his leg. Harry gasped, looking down, he discovered something black and wispy- and oddly familiar- slithering urgently across his foot. Harry fell backward.

"What was that?" Quirrell asked nervously, then in his more custom tone of voice, "Wh-who's there?"

The shadow pushed heavily against Harry's chest. The boy darted down to the next corner to avoid discovery.

"We need to discover who that was!" Quirrell all but yelled at Severus who stood blocking his way from the corner. Quirrell tried to push his way past but was easily rebuffed.

"Professor," Severus started sternly, "get a hold of yourself. We are a scarce few corridors from very busy hallways; do you really think chasing menacingly after a student is the best way to keep your secret motives- a secret?"

Quirrell huffed agitatedly, "It's still early Snape!" he spat. "The students aren't even up yet."

Severus raised a mocking eyebrow, "Well, at least one of them is."

It seemed as if Quirrell got even angrier with the seemingly calm Potion's master. Giving up, Quirrell stomped off in the direction opposite the Great Hall.

Turning around, "Just you wait, Severus, just you wait."

Harry ran until he was outside, by the lake and even then he slumped behind a tree as to be invisible from the castle.

He leaned against the trunk as he fought for his breath. Coming down from the adrenaline, his heart pounded within his chest.

Harry chuckled at the thought of being so worked up over Quirrell, possibly the least intimidating teacher- aside from maybe Professor Flitwick. No, even the tiny charms professor demanded a certain level of respect.

As he settled down, the previous days caught up with him. Thinking he'd just take a nap until a more reasonable time for breakfast, Harry closed his eyes and went to sleep, oblivious to the shadow guarding his rest.

Hunger was the only thing that eventually disturbed Harry's rest. A long growl from his stomach forced his eyes to open.

Looking around, he was momentarily disoriented from finding the sky was already turning dark. Groggily standing from his place against the tree, Harry stretched and lazily made his way inside to get dinner before his detention.

Hermione looked at him quizzically as he approached the table. Harry barely took any notice; she tended to look speculatively at practically anything.

The only reason Ron noticed the trio's third member's arrival was because there was that much less food available for him to gorge himself on.

"Where have you been all day, Harry?" The brown haired witch asked.

"Yeah, mate, didn't see you this morning either."

Spooning his soup distractedly, "I woke up early and fell asleep outside by one of the trees."

"Harry! Falling asleep in the sun is dangerous! Why were you outside anyway?"

Harry opened his mouth to answer before reconsidering. He didn't want to share what he'd observed that morning. It gave him a funny feeling and judging how his last investigation went, these two weren't the best- fellow investigators.

"I just felt like some air," Harry finally answered.

"Well, you could've waited until tonight for that one, Harry," George- or was it Fred- piped in.

The other twin joined, "Yeah firsties, you'll get plenty of fresh air in the-"

Unison this time, "Forbidden Forest."

Fred, Harry decided it didn't matter if he was wrong, began speaking spookily, "I heard about five years ago a couple of kids got detention in the Forest and-"

"Were never seen again."

"Well, that is, they never saw their bodies again. A few bits of clothing popped up a few weeks after."

"How could you know-" Hermione started.

"So keep your heads, firsties."

"You boys are so childish!" Hermione snapped to stop Fred and George from making over exaggeratedly doomed faces at Ron and Harry.

"Well at least the little ferret got one as well for telling on us."

For some reason that didn't make Harry feel better. But really, he couldn't help being anxious. For Pete's sake, he was being forced to enter a place with the word Forbidden in its name.

**Feed the author, reviews are much appreciated.**


	16. Chapter 15: Don’t Leave Hagrid Alone

**Disclaimer: I am not the creator of any of these nifty HP characters, nor do I receive compensation, monetary or otherwise, through their exploitation.**

**Chapter Fifteen: Don't Ever Leave Hagrid Alone With the Kids**

The trio dawdled at the Gryffindor table even after desert had long since vanished. Soon, they were ready to head off to detention.

Harry waved off his friends once in the entrance hallway.

"I have to grab my cloak," Harry explained as he sprinted up the stair case, rushing to Gryffindor tower so as not to be late to detention.

"Oh, come on, Harry. It's not even cold out," Ron yelled after Harry's retreating figure.

"Potter!" a shrill voice boomed from a hallway, Harry had just passed.

He pulled up short from his fast pace, turning to face his addressor.

"Professor Quirrel, can I help you? I'm almost late for my detention," Harry answered not disrespectfully, but all the while bouncing on his feet.

The DADA professor's face took on an eerie smile.

"Even s-still, Mr. Potter, there is no need to run through the halls. You could –injure yourselfff," with that Professor Quirrel turned away. Harry stood motionless, a bit put off by the Professor's odd behavior lately.

He filed away the oddities with earlier example to examine further after his detention. Adapting a fast walk- but still short of a run lest he anger his professor again- Harry made his way to the tower to retrieve his cloak.

His trip to Gryffindor tower nearly caused him to be late for his detention, a risk he deemed worth the reward when compared to the way a cloak-less Ron was shivering.

"Nearly late, brat?" Filch asked nastily as he started to lead the trio plus Neville and Draco to the gamekeeper's hut.

VOVOVOVOVOVO

Professor McGonagall approached Severus' quarters carrying a box of empty potion's vials. Balancing them on one arm, she knocked on his door.

The door opened shortly thereafter.

"Minerva," he greeted shortly, taking the box from her, "To what do I owe this surprise?"

"They're extra vials from Poppy's supplies. She asked me to see them to you."

"I meant your presence. I was under the impression you were holding detention tonight for some of your lions and one of my snakes," Severus started absentmindedly surveying the vials.

The Gryffindor snorted, "Your headmaster informed me at the very last moment that he needed my participation in dealing with some paperwork. I had to send the lot of them to the forest with Hagrid."

"Hagrid?" Snape asked uncertainly, pausing with his inspection. "You did make it clear that they aren't to be taken all the way into the forest, correct?"

"Now Severus, he's a grown man; he'll know not to take five small children too deep."

The vampire looked blankly at his colleague, "We're talking about Hagrid."

She glared lightly in response, "Everything will be fine. Now I really must go; Albus is waiting."

Severus watched the retreating figure until she was no longer in sight, then lightly clicked his door shut.

He placed the box of vials on one of his kitchenette counters, all the while with a pensive look on his face.

You shouldn't leave Hagrid alone with one cloud in a well-lit padded room, much less with five in a dangerous forest at night.

He quickly headed to his bedroom to change. Better safe than sorry.

VOVOVOVOVO

Harry knew if he had to listen to much more of Draco's whining about how his father would make the school for this injustice he was going to explode. It was bad enough he'd been grouped with the other boy alone with nothing more than a scaredy cat dog for protection, but Malfoy Jr. didn't seem to understand you were supposed to be quiet while surrounded by dark, ominous trees.

"Ackh," Draco yelped. Harry spun around just in time to see the blond boy head face first into the dirt.

Harry resisted the urge to laugh.

And he succeeded, that is until Draco lifted his head to show off a now completely caked with dirt face.

Harry giggled, "Nice mask, Malfoy."

Draco gave the first year equivalent of the Slytherin glare which only made Harry's giggles turn into full blown laughter.

"Shut up!" Draco demanded, stomping his foot into the feces some animal left behind. "Aww, man! Be quiet; this isn't funny."

Harry couldn't control himself quickly enough according to Draco. The snake lunged for him, slipping onto his front once more.

Harry quickly darted out of the way, his giggles beginning anew.

"Come on, Malfoy. You have to admit were it anyone else, you'd find it funny."

Harry could tell Draco would not see reason in this. The dark haired boy sprinted away from the blond as the chase began, Fang bounding behind the two boys.

They made it deeper into the forest, not realizing where they were headed during their game.

Finally out of breath, Harry slowed to a stop, Draco coming up shortly behind him, panting.

The Slytherin looked at their surroundings, "Where are we?"

"Dou you honestly expect me to be able to answer that?"

A rustling sound came from some bushes to their right.

"Did you hear that?" Draco asked nervously.

"Uhuh," Harry answered in an identical tone.

The boys started backing away, each having moved as close together as possible. Fang whimpered but stood his ground near the two boys.

Harry felt as if his head were about to explode, he pushed two fingers to the raised flesh of his scar, practically trying to pry the pain from his forehead.

The rustling grew stronger, as if something were trying to climb its way over the bush.

Severus muttered to himself about the foolishness that called itself Gryffindor house.

While he realized all the houses had their strengths and differences and before he joined Slytherin itself held no actual biases, the vampire now realized their was a definite lack of brain power in one of Hogwart's most prestigious houses.

And most of that void was created by its former members, the teachers and headmaster.

He couldn't fathom why you'd send five students out with one irresponsible adult into danger. Maybe he was being a bit hard on Hagrid.

The thought cauzsed him to pause in his frantic exit of the castle.

Hagrid was an adult and employee of the school. He had the complete trust of the Headmaster.

Severus frowned, the headmaster often gave his trust undeservingly. The vampire himself was a glaring 'exhibit A.' And that wasn't even mentioning Quirrel.

He started walking again, albeit at a calmer pace. He'd just check things out. No need to het excited.

The vampire clinched and relaxed his fist as a small twinge in his left forearm, near the head of the mark he still wore, made itself known. His ears twitched as he heard what could have been a faint scream.

Next a dog barking, this time he knew the sound was real and not phantom.

"Aww, fu-" he began to sigh but the noise turned into a frustrated growl as he shifted into a wolf to travel faster through the forest.

About twenty meters in, Night slowed to a trot, sniffing at the ground.

In humanoid form, Severus knelt down to inspect an odd silvery coating on the forest floor. The viscous substance coated his fingers, sending electric tendrils through his arm, swirling around the dark mark.

Sniffing his fingers lightly, the vampire could barely retain from licking the digits clean.

Unicorn blood, and it was fresh.

He hastily wiped his fingers on the underbrush near the liquid.

He desired no further temptation for bottling the substance for later.

Standing once again, the vampire stretched out his senses to find his human. Picking up a faint trail while cursing Dumbledore for approving such an idiotic detention, Severus shifted back into Night and followed his newly discovered lead.

VOVOVOVOVOVO

The boys cowered in terror as they were backed into a large tree by the willowy shadow that rose from the bush. The dark figure was terrifying with its long arms and tattered robes, a silvery substance masking its mouth and chin.

The thing approached them, one hand outstretched as to take hold of them. Harry backed further into the tree, his scar pulsing heat sas the pain kicked up a notch.

It was at this moment a large man-like creature jumped, roaring from the trees.

The creature-man inserted itself between the monster and the three pathetic creatures, baring its fangs as it drove the shadowy thing backwards.

With a claw tipped hand, the creature swatted at the monster causing it to jump backwards with an unearthly cry.

Admitting defeat, it fled back towards its origin and far away from the boys, fang, and their protector.

Harry and Drac watched with open mouths as the man straightened from his hunched pose. He turned around.

He was very tall and wasn't going to win a beauty contest anytime soon. Studying his face closely, the man didn't look quite human. His earlobes were attached too far down his neck while the tops were slightly pointed. His skin was completely smooth and though he wasn't gaunt looking, his face seemed stretched too tightly over the bone and muscle.

As he turned, he fixed his eyes upon Harry. The creature managed to look contemplative while keeping his features blank, cocking his head questioningly to the side.

The creature jerked as if stuck by some unseen force. Barring his fangs again, he prepared for an attack from his left.

Accompanied by a loud roar, a centaur soared through the shrubbery in attack of the protector.

Roars mixed with hisses as the two faced off. The centaur reared back on its hind legs, kicking the front ones at the creature invading his territory.

The foreigner took one hit to the face before deciding a fight with a half horse wasn't worth the trouble. The invader fled.

The centaur began to turn to the boys, "My name is Fir-, Harry Potter wait!"

The small human had taken off after the invader. Firenze looked at the blond and decided not to follow until he could ensure the safety of the other child.

"Small human, let us deliver you to Ha- Umph!" He was sent to the ground by a huge snarling wolf charging at him with incredible speed for a normal animal.

The wolf fixed its glowing eyes into the centaur glazed ones. The wolf snarled once more before taking off after Harry and the forest foreigner.

The human child was no where near capable the breakneck speed of his target-while on open land. But the non-human was not accustomed to changing direction quickly within a maze of trees and roots. Even with the creature's better vision, the playing field was practically leveled.

Knowing the human was unlikely to give up any time soon, the creature halted abruptly, spinning to snarl at the child who'd only been just able to stop before charging into the angry man.

"Stop following me!" the creature hissed.

Harry questioned his hastily made decision to follow the man who protected him from something he theorized was connected with Voldemort.

The boy scooted back nervously, tripping over a root and his own feet to land face first in the dirt. The creature hopped back to avoid contact.

A vicious half snarl/half roar introduced a new player to the game. Night lunged forward in much the same fashion he'd tackled Firenze, only this time he halted to stand over Harry who'd now rolled onto his back at the sound.

Night released a low grumble from deep within his chest, showing off his impressive canines, seeing nothing but fury and blind rage for several moments.

The creature once again straightened to his full height only this time his stance held no aggression or dominance. When Night refused to be swayed, the creature nodded and turned to flee.

Night sidestepped to where he was no longer covering Harry's body with his own, nudging him to get the boy to stand up.

The vampire wolf thought carefully about his next move.

Harry stared wide-eyed as his dog from Privet Drive once again came to his rescue. He felt safer with the massive animal standing over him even though he had the feeling the other creature would not have harmed him.

'You always show up when I'm in trouble,' Harry thought.

The wolf's head turned to him as if he'd heard the question. Night nuzzled the top of Harry's head affectionately.

"Get away from him, wolf!" Firenze interrupted the moment, a fierce looking half giant wielding a cross bow backing him up.

"Don't shoot him!" Harry protested.

Night weighed his options before deciding it'd be safe to leave Harry with these people.

But, at the same time, he didn't want them to think he was a coward.

Night lunged for the centaur, bounding off his head before knocking the weapon from Hagrid's hands. Night wished he could chuckle in wolf form.

He fled into the forest with unprecedented haste; Hagrid and Firenze too startled to take note of his direction.

Night sniffed out the creature he'd dismissed, knowing the other vampire wouldn't be impressed with his manners once upon him, Severus resumed his humanoid form.

"Blaz," Severus greeted shortly.

"Draug," Blaz returned, using Severus' clan name as an address.

"What brings you above ground, Blaz," Severus questioned.

Severus struggled to keep his face blank. With all the aggression of his wolven form still pulsing through him; he hardly wanted to face an inquisition. After a few calming breaths, he managed to produced a less threatening voice.

"Answer my question," Blaz met Severus' glare with a smirk.

"You seem agitated, good sir and yet you are quite unlike any Draug I've come to face before, "Blaz paused for a response, but Severus remained silent. Blaz seemed to tire from his game, "Come now, you know I mean no offense. I'm here with stressing news of someone whom you consider an ally."

Severus inclined his head, "Which ally might that be, under grounder?" He felt the vampire before him was being sincere, but his inner nature could not help but be suspicious. The under grounders were renowned for their loyalty- in addition to their outer deformities. But while they may be less devious than their fellow brethren of the night, they still were what they were- vampires.

Severus remained stoic, refusing to play the other's guessing game.

"One might start finding merit in Furie's claims to your arrogance," the under grounder kicked off from the tree he was leaning against to start approaching Severus. "Not many creatures of any species would be so bold as to dismiss me out here in this God-forsaken forest in favor of a human." At this point Blaz was all but screaming in Severus' face, his nostrils flaring in the attempt to stay calm.

"Are you finished?" Severus asked calmly. At Blaz's nod, "Good. Because as long as we're clearing the air. You came here tonight without any preamble. And while I am grateful, that, as you say, you do so to bring me information of import, that is not a surprise I can cushion very often," Blaz looked away slightly. "And as a topper, you nearly gave my human a heart attack. How am I supposed to react to all this? Pardon me if I failed to show proper etiquette while greeting you."

"I didn't mean to frighten the boy, but he wouldn't quit following me. But I did protect his little friend and he from that spectre," Blaz had the grace to look slightly apologetic, "What say you we start over this night?"

Severus nodded, he supposed it was the right thing to do, even though his demon and his own ego smarted at coming so close to an apology.

"You mentioned someone betraying me? One of Virtyr's men?" Severus had always been leery of the practically contracted guns Virtyr surrounded himself.

"I wish it was so minor," Blaz turned in a small circle, observing his surroundings, "We will always feel the wounds closest to our hearts the most keenly. Julian has betrayed us."

**Hope you liked, feel more than free to review. :D**


	17. Chapter 16: Is Everything Alright?

I don't and won't ever own anything pertaining to Harry Potter.

Is Everything Alright?

Chapter 16

Blaz remained silent, allowing Severus time to think.

"What evidence did you bring?" Severus didn't doubt the other man's statement, but a part of him couldn't bear the thought of his brother betraying him-again.

Blaz reached into his pants pocket, retrieving a thin metallic bar with a two pin prick holes on either end of the long side. He extended his arm to offer the piece to Severus.

Severus turned the object over in his hands, "What the hell is this?"

The under grounder smirked, retrieving the object from Severus' hands, "You're getting old, Draug. We snagged this little jewel from the Americans. You tap here," he pointed to the unmarked side before returning the object to the other vampire.

Severus tapped the side, and from the side opposite a bar popped out from between the two holes, "Now pull the bar until the strips connecting it are fully extended. Good. Now press the little red dot on the inner left side."

Severus almost dropped the square as the inner area lit up revealing a screen, various files and pictures opened automatically, a butchered body coming to the foreground.

"Is this-," Severus began.

"The head of Julian's security while he was in control of the city. He was in charge even when Virtyr was the head of the territory. And has been helping Virtyr since we started this."

Severus nodded, "And you've tied this to Julian?"

"You would think since you people spend more time in close contact with humans, you'd be more up to date with their technology. ATM camera caught the entire thing," Blaz tapped an area near a corner on the device, "That's the video, and that man there-"

"Is Julian."

"Also, some of my men have been working to bug Rajen's lair. We finally succeeded. Julian isn't spying on Rajen for us. He's spying on us for Rajen."

Severus' body was visibly taught with tension. He clenched and released his fists as he paced back and forth across the clearing.

"You don't seem well, Draug," Blaz frowned.

"I just found out my brother has once again betrayed me. How do you expect me to seem?" Severus sat down near a tree, his hands visibly shaking.

"It's nothing more. Forgive me if I'm crossing a boundary, but you seem physically unwell."

"You are forgiven. I don't want anyone to know we've discovered his treachery, not even Virtyr. Let's see how deep this vein runs," Severus met Blaz's eyes, feral rage swimming in his own.

"I understand," Severus lowered his gaze to the ground once more. Blaz remained for a few moments before turning to leave.

"And Blaz," Severus called, voice strained, while standing from his seat. The other vampire turned around. "Thank you," Severus said sincerely.

Blaz responded with a small smile, "May the next time we meet be under better circumstances." He vanished into the forest.

Severus remained motionless for several moments.

Abruptly he let go of the leash, claws elongating milliseconds before driving into the thick wood of a nearby tree. Swinging upward, he uprooted the entire piece, sending it soaring into another on the other side of the clearing, all the while unleashing an unearthly wail wrenched from his heart.

Breathing heavily, he fell to his knees with his eyes clamped shut, oblivious to the sets observing him from merely ten meters away.

VOVOVOVOVOVOVO

Remus Lupin startled at the calamity coming from the forest.

"Didn't you send Hagrid out there this evening?" the werewolf questioned.

Dumbledore sipped his tea unhurriedly, "Yes, but they've long since returned."

Lupin nodded.

"I was able to convince the elder werewolves to allow us an audience before the vampire High Council."

"I thought your elders were dead set against such arrangements?"

"They were. But recently several elders have vanished. My clan is- under new management. But Albus, I'm not sure about this desire of yours to meet with the vampires. Yes, we've reason to believe most of the bad press about them is of little consequence as far as the truth is concerned, but that doesn't mean they will be willing to help us."

The headmaster set down his tea cup before leaning forward and looking over his glasses at the werewolf, "We aren't asking for a handout. We are offering political aid in the magical community in return for a working friendship with the Vampire High Council. If and when they help us with, for example, Mr. Riddle, it will only be in return for our continuing assistance."

"It just seems a lot of stock to put into a possibility of the vampires helping us."

"Remus, have you ever seen a vampire in battle? I've seen one charge headlong into a creature well past three times its size and come out the victor with little more than a stiff neck. Imagine what merely a handful of them could do in the conflict against Voldemort. Now, do you think that possibility is worth the trouble?"

"Voldemort has returned already?"

"Not yet, but when he is, we'll be ready. Get me that meeting," Dumbledore leaned back in his chair. "Lemon drop?" he offered.

Lupin didn't look convinced by a long shot, but he knew when it came down to it, he'd follow the headmaster's orders.

VOVOVOVOVOVOVO

Once in the castle, Severus wanted nothing more than to crawl in (under) his head and stay blissfully unconscious until Rajen's immortal body was nothing more than a pile of immortal dust. And, by that time Voldemort would be gone and forgotten and Severus would be able to live under the world's radar with no disturbances.

He could take up knitting.

The vampire scratched his head, feeling a little dizzy. He doubted knitting would keep him entertained for long. Then again, he could move onto crocheting.

Then there was this Harry issue. The boy was too inquisitive, often times self-destructively so.

In many ways he reminded Severus of himself at that age. It had gotten him in a lot of trouble as well.

Severus came upon the last stretch of hallway to his chambers only to stop abruptly, cursing to himself. There, curled up in a ball asleep, in front of his doorway, without any sort of protection, was Harry Potter.

The vampire sighed as he approached the figure, noticing dried tear tracks on the boy's face. Severus knelt down, preparing to scoop the child up to return him to his tower.

Severus stopped before touching the child. The air shifted slightly. Something wasn't quite right. He stared closely at Harry, noticing a slight shimmer around his upper body.

Bursts of color exploded before his eyes, blinding him momentarily as he felt a chord of energy slide around his neck and tighten uncomfortably. The force pulled him backwards, sending him into the opposite wall.

Severus summoned up some of the last of his reserves of dark energy, using it to pull the rope, and its master, towards him.

It didn't take long to reveal the owner. With one harsh tug, Severus pulled Quirrel to him. Grasping the front of the professor's robes, he slingshot the other man into the same wall he'd been assaulted with.

The stones cracked with the pressure, obviously knocking the human unconscious. Still, Severus moved to continue his assault, drawing back his arm to pummel the man's bleeding face. So lost in the ability to let go that he didn't even register the smell of the substance in the air.

"Night?" a small voice broke through the haze. Severus turned to see Harry blinking groggily at him, looking tinier and more fragile than ever. The boy's eyes fell shut again.

Severus felt the departure from his adrenaline high fall upon him like a classical piano. He staggered forward, barely catching himself from squishing Harry on his descent to the stones. He tried to maintain his grip on consciousness, but it still escaped him. His mind went blank as he rifted into oblivion.

It was an odd sight that greeted the headmaster when he made his trip to the Potion Master's quarters.

He had come to inform the man of his plan to contact other vampires, but he never expected to find two of his professors and one Gryffindor student passed out in the hallway near the Slytherin head of house chambers.

His first instinct was to check on the vampire and Harry, but then he spotted blood trailing from Professor Quirrel's head. Hastily, he sent a patronus to notify Poppy, before checking the man's vital statistics. Thankfully, he was still breathing.

The next morning, Harry awoke to feeling one of the worst headaches he could remember. Opening his eyes, he noticed he was no longer in Gryffindor tower, but the hospital wing instead. A quick survey revealed all the other beds to be empty. He massaged his forehead as flashes from his dreams the night before played through his mind.

Moments after he'd located his glasses, the headmaster entered the wing.

"Harry, my boy, so good to see you awake and in high spirits. Tell me how you are feeling this morning." The headmaster smiled warmly as he pulled a chair near Harry's bed, a soft creaking as he took a seat the only sound disrupting the silence of the infirmary. Nevertheless, Harry winced at the sound of the sliding across the floor making the force banging against his temples intensify.

"I actually have a huge headache sir," Harry answered groggily. "Why am I here, sir?"

"Well, Harry, we were hoping you could shed some light on the subject. I need you to tell me everything you remember about last night." Dumbledore smiled in a very grandfatherly fashion, leaning inward a bit as if to hear Harry's account better. Harry thought the whole situation seemed rather unnatural.

At the same time, Harry was unsure whether the headmaster expected him to talk about his detention or how he ended up in the hospital ward. He figured the headmaster already heard the former from Hagrid.

Testing the waters, Harry told a simple account, "There isn't much to tell, sir. I, uh, got in from my detention, sir and was feeling really sleepy so I went to bed."

"About what time was this, Harry?"

"Around-" Harry looked down, seemingly counting his fingers, "Around nine-thirty I guess. Is there something wrong with me, Headmaster?" Dumbledore smiled and stood from his chair.

"Sir?" Harry questioned again.

Dumbledore looked back to Harry, having been occupied by his own thoughts, "Oh, no, child. Nothing is the matter; in fact, I'm sure once Madame Pomfrey has the opportunity to give you a cursory once over, you'll be free to go. Are you quite certain you did nothing but go to bed after your detention?"

Harry scrunched up his forehead in a semblance of a scowl, faint images of what he assumed was a dream coming to mind; seeing Professor Snape throw another man into a wall.

"Nothing, sir."

"Alright then, Mr. Potter. Rest up a bit more, I'm sure Madame Pomfrey will be with you shortly."

"But, Headmaster, what about what about why I'm in here," Harry called after the man.

"Yes, yes," Dumbledore agreed while walking away, "It's sure to be a lovely day."

And with that, Harry was once again alone in the hospital wing.

Meanwhile, Dumbledore used the side entrance to the Hogwarts Medi-witch's office/

"Does he remember anything?" McGonagall asked immediately upon the headmaster's entrance.

Dumbledore looked off to the side for a moment, before taking a seat across from the transfiguration professor. While busying himself with fixing his tea, the headmaster began to speak, "It is definitely a puzzle for the record books that we have here in our hands, dear lady; two unconscious professors and one likewise student who remembers nothing save going to bed in his tower much earlier than I found the three in the corridor before Severus' chambers."

It was at this moment Madame Pomfrey entered from the third door leading to her office.

"How are they, Poppy?"

The medi-witch looked over to her colleague while placing her files atop her desk. "Not well. Both remain comatose. Quirrinus seems to have a chance of recovering within the next few days, but Severus…"

Dumbledore joined the conversation, "I thought you said there was nothing physically wrong with Severus."

"I said there was nothing outwardly wrong, but his scans are the most peculiar things I've come across in my career," she opened a file and passed it to the headmaster. "It's as if his body's starving for nutrients and a nutritive potion seems to only expedite the decline. Meanwhile, his magic levels are fluctuating at a very at a very unstable rate. One hour he seems as if he'll regain consciousness within a few moments, the next he is seemingly down for the count. I need to bring in a specialist of some sort, Albus."

"No, I don't want anyone brought in until we have a better idea of what happened, for both the integrity of the school, and our Professors, especially Severus, own protection."

"But Albus-," McGonagall started.

Dumbledore fixed them with an imperious stare, "It is of the upmost import that you stand by my decision in this. Believe me, the risks taken in bringing in an outsider far outweigh the rewards. Now, if you'll excuse me," the headmaster stood, "I must find a replacement for our two while they are unable to teach."

VOVOVOVOVOVO

Madame Pomfrey left to check on Harry. Professor McGonagall entered the teacher's ward.

The stern Gryffindor spared a glance for Quirrel before heading to Severus' bedside.

She tenderly brushed some hair from the sleeping man's forehead, "I severely hope he's right."

VOVOVOVOVOVO

The Headmaster hurriedly tossed a handful of floo powder into the grate.

"Lupin, I need you to come through immediately."

"Yes, headmaster, what can I do for you this morning?" Lupin asked as he stepped into the office.

The headmaster brought a couple lemon drops to his mouth, starting to pace back and forth across his office.

"Severus never did like Quirrinus. He made it clear he suspected Professor Quirrel of some sort of espionage. But would he have gone as far as to attack him in front of a witness?"

"I'm sorry, headmaster, what are you talking about?"

Dumbledore looked up as if just noticing Lupin's presence, "How are you faring with the vampire's?"

Lupin looked taken back, "You mean since you gave me the assignment last night? It hasn't even been a day yet."

"Hm, seems like longer," Dumbledore reflected, "But that isn't why I called you here."

"It isn't?" Lupin asked a bit dumbly.

"No, follow me," the headmaster ordered as he exited his office, "How are you on vampire physiology?"

"Ah, better than most," Lupin responded, rushing to keep up with the headmaster. "I thought you didn't want me to be seen here."

"The situation has altered itself and I don't need my only vampire ally dead."

**AN: Feed the author, leave reviews and get a cyber cookie!!! Hope you liked, things are going to start picking up in the action department as everything comes to a head. Hope all of you enjoy where this train leads. :D**


	18. Chapter 17: While You Were Sleeping

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything involving the copyrighted material of the Harry Potter stories.**

Chapter 17

"Just follow me, Remus."

The Headmaster led the other man to the professor's section of the infirmary presenting the two sleeping men. Remus inquired as to what happened.

"And then we brought them here," Dumbledore concluded. "They've been unconscious since late last night. We found evidence there'd been a struggle, notice the wounds on Quirrel's body. Also, the hallway walls near which I found them were- damaged- indents of a bodily shape on the stone itself."

"Severus seems undamaged. You think they were fighting? What does this have to do with vampires? I know Quirrel spent time with them in Romania, but- Is Quirrel a vampire, Headmaster?" Remus darted over to the DADA professor, picking up his wrist to check his pulse before opening his eyeballs to peer inside.

"Remus-," the headmaster called with no avail. Remus continued his examination.

"Remus," he tried more forcefully. Finally he crossed the room to the man, pulling him away from the very much human- if not abnormal in its own right anyway- body belonging to Quirrel. "Quirrinus is not a vampire!"

The werewolf looked crestfallen, "Well then- why did you call me here? I know I have some medical training, but surely Poppy is much more qualified than I."

Dumbledore sighed exasperatedly, physically talking Remus by the shoulders, turning him, and walking to the other side of the room. "Quirrinus is not a vampire," he began calmly, "Severus is."

The werewolf's eyes widened comically. He turned to the headmaster, disbelief written on his face. And then he started laughing.

And kept laughing.

Eventually he noticed the headmaster was not joining him in his mirth.

"You're not serious?" he questioned incredulously. Dumbledore remained silent.

"But vampires are supposed to be charming and beaut- okay, so he does look better than he did in school, but, Albus, come on. He wears all black, sneers at everybody, he's even extremely pale. People joke about him being a vampire! He can't be one!"

"First of all, as I said, ever since he returned to Hogwarts- he's been different. He came back, not the sneering outcast you remember from your school days. And isn't it the ultimate cover up to be exactly what you just mentioned? If you seem to be a vampire, everyone you don't want to know you are one will believe you can't be one, because if you were, you'd hide it better."

The werewolf had to take a moment to decipher that statement.

"But he's so…stereotypical," Remus complained. "And what about the way he has always been so bigoted towards me for being a werewolf."

"Three seconds ago you were excited beyond belief at the chance to study a vampire first hand. You still have that chance. Figure out why he won't wake up."

Remus observed Severus body for a few moments before finally stepping closer to the bed. The werewolf rolled up his own sleeves before pulling the covers down to Severus' waistline and unbuttoning the hospital pajama top the vampire had been dressed in.

"You know, he probably won't appreciate my doing this," he mentioned to Dumbledore who was watching from a few steps further.

"Don't worry; I'll talk to him if he gets angry."

Remus looked upward as if in silent prayer before laying his palms flat against Severus' lower stomach and above his collar bone. The werewolf closed his eyes and concentrated, his hands glowing ever so slightly.

"Strange," the werewolf murmured.

"What is it?"

"Well I've done this on my own kind and it's said to be practically the same for vampires. He is definitely malnourished, but there is almost like a second energy source within him that is trying to supplement itself for what the other is missing. If you focus here," he motioned with his hand over the collar bone, "You can find the energy streaming into the second source, only it dissipates as it is traveling, leaving both centers weaker despite the effort. The energies aren't even compatible with each other in the first place."

"And this isn't normal for a vampire?"

"Like I said, I've never examined a vampire before, but this doesn't seem healthy regardless."

The headmaster turned away, "I need you to arrange that meeting for as soon as possible. I've been fending off Minerva and Poppy from bringing in an outsider, but I don't know how long they'll sit in inaction. If I could bring another vampire here to examine Severus they'd be satisfied and Severus would get the kind of specialist he needs," the headmaster spoke closely to Remus' ear. "Arrange that meeting for as soon as possible."

Remus closed the energy ties and redid Severus' clothing and covers. Dumbledore nodded to him and exited the room.

The werewolf patted Severus on the shoulder, "Been good seeing you, Sev. Wish it could've been under better circumstances."

"Been good seeing you, Sev. Wish it could've been under better circumstances."

VOVOVOVOVOVOVO

It was with great trepidation that night that Remus Lupin, werewolf associate to Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, entered the High Council Chamber for the largest society of vampires in Europe. It took no small amount of cajoling to arrange the initial introduction on such short notice, but the fates seemed to be smiling upon him and his wish was granted. He was even allowed to bring two of his brethren with him, but he knew it was just superficial comfort. If it came down to it, three werewolves were no match for the elder vampires.

As he entered the throne room, he obtained his first visual of the most powerful and respected vampire in Great Britain. Lupin had been instructed to know the man only as Rajen. The man definitely looked the part of a vampire overlord. He was broad, slim at the waist and very agile looking. Neatly coiffed brown hair and a very trim petit goatee finished off the look. Add to that the classically handsome structure of his face and the expensive Italian suit and you had the scariest creature Lupin had ever come in contact with.

What surprised the werewolf, though, was the presence of only two other vampires. He'd assumed there'd be a chamber full of elders, court members, or even just some guards. The confusion must have shown through upon his face, for almost immediately Rajen was addressing it.

"Not quite what you were expecting, I take it?" he asked, smiling warmly.

Lupin schooled his expression before addressing the vampire, "It is an honor to finally meet you, sir."

"Of course it is," Rajen returned smugly. "Allow me to introduce you to my most trusted advisors. This is Julian, one of the best and truest vampires I have ever had the pleasure to know, and Furie, the leader of the Ohtar clan."

Lupin nodded politely.

"Your elders tell me you come here on behalf of some humans, to arrange an introduction. I must say that is quite- unusual," Rajen smirked to Furie in what Lupin could only assume was an inside joke. "It is quite unusual for vampires and humans to interact in anything but the historically traditional sense." This time the master vampire sported a full blown smile, showing off his white teeth. Lupin could only focus on the smaller than he expected yet very deadly looking canine fangs.

"Yes, sir, but as time progresses we must break away from the shackles of the past. The man to whom I've sworn my allegiance, Albus Dumbledore, a very respected wizard wishes to create a mutually beneficial alliance with you and your clan."

"Hmm, does seem like a rather good idea doesn't it," Lupin wasn't sure if he could detect sarcasm or not. "The clans under my control are always willing to expand their realm of friends and allies. But who's to say your Albus Dumbledore is worthy of such a relationship?" Rajen smirked; he had no intention of making things look to easy.

Lupin's face was friendly, yet determined. He'd expected the vampires to be reluctant. He was just grateful they let him in to begin with.

"There are many ways to benefit from such an alliance. With every passing day the muggle humans are taking leaps with their technology. It's become harder for creatures such as ourselves, vampires and werewolves alike, to remain undiscovered. Wizards, however, have discovered ways around that, and with each others cooperation, we can extend those methods to cover your clans' bases and houses, making them undetectable to muggles. And that's just the beginning, with every advantage one of us gains, the other will gain as well," Remus stopped to judge the vampires reactions to his little speech.

Rajen leaned forward, "There have been difficulties for us hiding our homes from the humans, but why would magical humans, your Albus Dumbledore, want to help a group of creatures who habitually _eat_ members of their community? What is in it for you?"

"I'm certain we could come to some sort of arrangement as for as your dietary habits are concerned. And you are correct in expecting we would like something in return for helping with your security."

"And what might that be, beta?" Randie asked condescendingly. Rajen glared at the other vampire.

Remus controlled his reaction to being refereed to as 'beta.'

"There is another human wizard, one who is currently in hiding. His name is-," Remus paused in preparation of using the man's name, "Voldemort. He threatens the security of our wizarding world as well as the creature community. Our organizations are certain he won't stop until he has total control over everything within his reach and has unlocked the secret of immortality. Our original deal would involve our help in exchange for your assistance where he is concerned." He let out a breath in relief of having _that_ statement finished as he awaited a reaction from the so far impassive vampires. A large part of him doubted the vampires would view a couple security measures as fair exchange for breaking the code they'd lived by for more than a millennia: don't interfere in human affairs.

His mind drifted to the vampire in the Hogwarts infirmary, the one definitely interfering in human affairs. In addition to that anomaly, most vampires lived in tight knit groups. Why would Severus abandon that to live year round in a human school? Unless he was a spy…a spy for the very people they were trying to form an alliance with. Man, talk about a damper on interspecies relations. Then again, Dumbledore himself put a great deal of faith in Severus Snape, so maybe he wasn't so bad after all. Thinking of him as a bad guy would make Remus feel a lot less sorry that the man was in a coma though… The werewolf looked back to the vampire lord, wondering what their answer would be.

His thoughts continued along that avenue. He was oblivious to the fact that Rajen had slyly listened in on his inner monologue about Severus Snape. The master vampire mentally rubbed his hands together in glee. If Severus truly was in a coma of sorts, it would be no problem to take him out of the game permanently. Rajen knew he needed to get to Hogwarts as soon as possible.

"You make some very good points, werewolf," Rajen said simply. "I would be happy to speak with your leader further on this friendship. Perhaps you had a time in mind?"

The werewolf smiled, relief washing over him. After a few seconds, he realized it was his turn to speak, "Excellent, sir. The Headmaster will be most pleased." Lupin smiled in the most grateful way he could manage.

Which under the circumstances was quite grateful.

Rajen looked at him expectantly, but the werewolf offered no words. The vampire silently cursed the entire planet for being filled with idiots and himself for not finishing off Severus years ago as he plastered a smile on his face. "Do you have any suggestions as to where and when we should meet?"

"Oh! Oh, of course, yes, sir. Actually, we hoped to give you the honor of choosing the location. After all, none of us is more deserving." Julian rolled his eyes at the blatant ass kissing. Lupin chuckled nervously.

"Albus Dumbledore, this human is the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, yes?"

"Why can't they just say magic school?" Randie murmured.

"Yes, sir, the best in over a century if I might add," Remus, even with his hyper aware hearing, was oblivious to the comments from the raised area where the vampires sat.

"I've never been to a human school," Rajen commented, an old accent bleeding through, "I'd be most _honored_ to meet with your headmaster in his own arena."

"Certainly, sir. I will make the arrangements for…three days from now, at sunset?"

"Sounds more than perfect, give your headmaster my regards until then," Rajen snapped and a vampire rushed in from a side door, carrying a tray with four glasses, three containing a red liquid while the last held champagne. He delivered a glass to the three vampires, then the champagne to Lupin. Rajen saluted the werewolf, "To the end of one era, and the beginning of a new."

VOVOVOVOVO

The first thing Severus realized about the new territory was the way the air held moisture. Every time he took a breath it was as if he was breathing in water. He felt cold deep inside, as if a hole had opened up within him. He doubted his world could become any more depressing.

And then it began to rain.

He spotted a small pub across the road he'd been traveling. Sighing to himself and preparing for the onslaught of incoherent human thoughts, he entered the building. Severus glanced around, absorbing the heat pulsing from the already drunk beyond recovery customers. The vampire hungered for more direct access to their warmth. He imagined the softness of their bodies, the frailty that was humanity. It would be beyond easy to lure one of them, even with his disheveled appearance, into the dark alley outside the building and devour them, hot bubbling blood along with all their lively human-ness.

Severus walked past everything to a small wooden stool at the very far end of the bar, set off from the rest of the customers.

"What you having?" the bar owner asked.

Severus stared blankly into the man's deep brown eyes before looking down at his own pale hands sitting atop the worn surface of the counter.

The owner tapped the uneven surface under Severus' gaze, "What are you going to drink?"

The vampire didn't even look up this time, merely clenched his hands in a rhythmic matter before idly picking on a splinter in the wood, trying not to concentrate on the man's scent.

"Hey! Fre-" Severus rose from his chair lunging forward to grab hold of the human before he was pulled back into his chair by an iron force.

"-ak, are you-"

"My friend will have the house mead," a cultured voice soothed the irate tender.

Severus' almost murder happened too quickly for any of the humans in the room to notice; even the near-victim remained unwittingly ignorant.

The dark-haired vampire looked at the hand still remaining on his shoulder. The other man merely smiled in return.

"I take it you are not familiar with English, my friend. Please, allow me," the man removed his hand from Severus' shoulder to place it on his temple, Severus jerked back.

"I mean you no harm," he assured, and tried to convey his sincerity through his expression. Severus calmed down and for whatever reason decided to put some faith in the man before him. It wasn't as if he had much to lose by opening his mind to the strange vampire.

Two fingers, fore and middle, were placed on his temple as the thumb from the same hand was placed under his jaw. Hesitantly, he met the other's eyes, to be hastily drawn into the spiraling depth.

The connection was made with startling ease; Severus could feel how the mind of his new acquaintance rivaled that of the teachers from his home. The thought brought forth painful memories to the forefront of the connection. Severus began to panic as he realized he didn't want this man to see the shame he'd brought upon himself, but his struggle only brought that which he wanted to hide to the surface. An unknown force saved him, however, pushing the memories aside as it pushed through the abstract thoughts associated with language. His conscious rapidly sorted through the new information, adapting to the foreign presence with unexpected simplicity.

As he felt the connection sever, the thoughts of those around him began to become clear, grounding him where he was adrift only moments before. He looked over to the man beside him as he sipping his own beverage thoughtfully.

"Thank you," he said sincerely.

"Humans are individually weak, but it is never a good idea to attack one in the presence of so many others. Especially when alcohol is involved," it was a chastisement but was also delivered with a type of kindness that Severus did not overlook.

"Thank you for that," he paused as his mind tried to catch up with the newly acquired knowledge, "as well."

"You are welcome, son. The young are always a bit skittish and mistakes are to be expected. What is your name?"

"Severus Morambath," he replied honestly. He couldn't help but notice the other man recognized the name.

"Where is your sire? Surely he hasn't left you to fend for yourself already."

He bristled at the implication, "I am no child!" At the other vampire's look he lowered his voice, "I am no child. I am more than capable of taking care of myself."

"Because you are doing such a fabulous job by the looks of you," he said sarcastically.

"I have a place where you can clean yourself up, come on," the man placed some currency on the bar, standing and gesturing for Severus to follow.

When Severus merely looked at the other vampire, he shrugged and headed for the door. Severus looked at the scene around him and the state of his own dress. Thinking he had little to lose, he got up to follow the man.

Once in the street, he wrapped his shabby coat tighter to him to block the cold. The other man nodded his head down the street, "We can obtain a carriage up this way."

Severus was skeptical to believe any good fortune would come his way after what he'd done, "Who are you?"

The other vampire turned and smiled warmly, "My name is Virtyr."

VOVOVOVOVOVO

The morning after the meeting Dumbledore had decided was more than successful, Madame Poppy Pomfrey faced the two bedded professors under her care. She smiled sadly at the static condition of the potions master before crossing over to the other occupant's bed. She waved her wand over the man in a complex pattern before a surprised expression crossed over her face.

She hurried to her office to communicate with the headmaster via floo.

"What can I help you with, dear lady?" he questioned almost chipperly.

"You asked me to contact you when there was a change-"

"Has Severus awoken?" he asked eagerly.

Poppy looked annoyed more than anything, "No, but I believe we can safely rouse Quirrinus now." She finished with a smile, refusing to let Dumbledore know she too would trade Quirrel's well being for that of Severus. The dark man may have been quick tempered and rather curt at times, but there was something about Quirrel that just irked her more than was necessary. Professionally, she knew that was no excuse and any outward manifestations of her personal feelings would be highly unethical. Still she doubted any member of the Hogwarts staff would choose the DADA teacher over any other member.

"Will you step through, Headmaster?"

Dumbledore looked positively deflated but answered in the affirmative anyway.

The two made their way to Quirrel's bed, Pomfrey carrying a vial of potion designed to awaken trauma victims once their bodies had healed without the risk of spell work.

"Perhaps we should set the ward to be separate rooms for our two occupants until we know both of their stories," Dumbledore suggested just as Pomfrey was about to administer the potion.

"Do you think that is necessary?"

"Best to favor the side of caution," the old man answered wisely.

Once the ward was arranged and security measures placed on both new rooms, Madame Pomfrey fed the potion to the motionless body upon the bed.

Quirrinus Quirrel had never felt so horrible in his life. Even the pain he felt when he'd allowed the parasite into his body was nothing compared to what he felt now. He groaned as he forced his eyelids, glued together due to disuse, open and then he whimpered due to the harsh light of the infirmary.

"Quirrinus? Professor Quirrel?" Am old voice summoned him to the land of the living.

"Snape?" he asked, wondering if he'd been able to do away with the old bat or not.

"No, no. It's me, Albus," the headmaster responded. Poppy hovered near by, running scans lest any complications arose.

What happened?" Quirrel asked.

"What us the last thing you remember, son?"

Quirrel knew he wasn't going to answer that truthfully, "The h-hallway- Severus and Mr. Potter. I h-heard noises and-." The DADA professor trailed off, feigning fatigue and lack of memory.

The headmaster sighed. It appeared he wasn't going to get any answers from this avenue either. "Just rest, Quirrinus. We found you in the hallway unconscious. Just rest for now."

Quirrel nodded his head weakly and pretended to go asleep. He planned to get up once the medi-witch and headmaster took their leave.

Unfortunately, with his eyes closed, he couldn't see Dumbledore give Madame Pomfrey a signal to "help" him actually go back to sleep.

The headmaster took one more look at the sleeping man before exiting the infirmary.

As he traveled the hallway, he reviewed what little knowledge he had on the case at hand. Alas, he could find no missing detail that would change his conclusion.

Once at Severus' chamber doors, Dumbledore gazed into the blue eyed wolf's portrait. "I don't suppose you could shed some light on the situation?" The wolf remained silent, quietly watching the headmaster review the 'crime scheme.'

Students had been warded off from the area so they could keep the damage in place. The old human approached the broken wall.

"Tell me what happened," he quietly requested.

VOVOVOVOVOVO

"You'll never survive this world if you don't learn to embrace your nature," Virtyr lectured, calmly blocking another attack from Severus' sword. Since the night Severus had encountered the man he now knew was his father's '_acquaintance from the west' _in a bar, looking like a scruffy street urchin. Severus knew the Great Lord Draug would be abhorred to know his son met the powerful leader of the most powerful clan in Western Europe looking like a bum. However, it seemed to be not such a bad occurrence, the older vampire had since then accepted it as his personal mission to be a stand-in for Severus' own father.

"I do accept my nature!" he responded heatedly, panting more from emotional stress than physical. "Will you bloody well try to hit me?!"

Virtyr chuckled, "Come now, I've seen you in real action, you know better than to let your opponent get the best of you."

Severus stepped back, calming himself as Virtyr began to circle him. Severus allowed the older vampire to leave his sight but never his other senses.

"Come on, you've been at this for hours," a younger vampire sitting against a wall on the far side of the room complained. Severus looked over to the third vampire. When the two young vampires had met before Severus left the Draugs, they became fast friends. Only now that they were living in the same coven, Julian didn't seem too amicable towards his new 'brother.'

"Then maybe you shouldn't have eliminated your self so early in the game," Virtyr chided. He then looked to his other student, "What's really bothering you, Severus? So willing to leave what you came from behind. You are charging into the future, but I can't help but think you are running away from your past."

Severus eyed Virtyr's movements, remaining silent as he searched for a weakness. Virtyr sighed, raising his sword once he was once again facing Severus head on in the center of the large room.

"You must embrace your complete self if you ever hope to reach your full potential." Severus took that moment to charge the other man again. The sound of their swords filled the room as they sparred, testing each other's strategy. Severus grew agitated as every swing was blocked by the better swordsman. He decided brute force was the key; he kept his powerful strokes raining upon his opponent. The force drove Virtyr back and back. Severus let go of his anger, pounding harder and harder upon the other man until Virtyr's back was nearly touching the wall behind him.

"Enough," he ordered as he used his own weapon to powerfully push Severus' own away. With his other hand he grabbed Severus' shirt front, jerking the vampire forward before sending him flying into the far wall.

Severus fell to his knees after the descent. Breathing heavily, he lifted his head to meet Virtyr's eyes. Calmly he rose and left the room.

Virtyr looked down, wishing he knew how to reach the troubled young man. Rolling his shoulders and refreshing his stance he looked to his child by blood. "Julian, up!" he ordered.

"He's a lost cause you know," the young vampire offered petulantly.

"Draw your sword and keep your prejudiced opinions to yourself."

VOVOVOVOVO

Quirrel paced his own rooms as he listened to the voice inside his head.

Both he and the Potter kid were in commission, but he'd yet to see Snape anywhere in the castle. The other man could have simply left the castle for the time or was just sitting out of view of the public. The third possibility was that Severus was still in the infirmary which would make it the optimal time to execute his main plan.

Quirrel sat near the fireplace resisting the urge to scratch the back of his head. He needed to be sure Snape wouldn't pop from the shadows to save the day before he went through the trouble of getting rid of Dumbledore.

He gazed out of his window to see the Gryffindor quidditch team practicing for their match the next day. The professor smiled evilly as he realized the perfect opportunity had just been dropped into his lap.

VOVOVOVOVO

Dumbledore sat at his desk, enjoying a rare moment's peace. Outside his window he could view the quidditch pitch, one of the house teams practicing for the upcoming game. The headmaster smiled, hoping the strange events as of late would leave the children be for at least long enough for them to enjoy what little things were still safe. Well, at least as safe as quidditch can be.

He spun his chair to once again face his desk, sighing at the pile of paperwork from the ministry glaring up at him.

Appease the MOM, meet and form alliance with the soon visiting vampires, don't miss the quidditch match for the sake of the school's morale, explain to Minerva and Poppy why it was still best to not call in a specialist for Severus. He shuddered. Yep, his life was easy as pie.

VOVOVOVOVOVO

"Severus!" Julian called as he jogged to catch up with the other vampire. Severus turned to wait for the younger man to catch up.

"What is it?" he asked dryly.

"I didn't know you already got back," Julian responded smiling. "How was the mission? Father still won't send me on the ones too far from our base," he looked down before staring straight ahead as he walked, "He doesn't think I'm ready."

"Then prove to him you are," Severus responded shortly.

"I guess," Julian turned to Severus, flashing a brilliant smile before adding jokingly, "But I'll always be second best, right?"

Severus looked to the other man as if he were a particularly annoying mosquito. "Do you expect me to say you're wrong?"

Julian furrowed his eyebrows, shaking his head in the negative. Both vampires stopped and turned to face each other, "I want things to be right between us."

Severus smirked, turning to leave, "I wasn't aware there was anything wrong."

VOVOVOVOVO

Harry shifted nervously, wishing his stomach would just throw up and be done with it. He was surprised at first that they were able to find a team uniform in his size, but then they explained they simply altered the smallest one available to fit him.

Even still, he was quite proud to wear the red and gold robes with his team mates.

Harry looked p as Oliver Wood finished his pre-game Quidditch speech. Pretty much, 'beat the Ravens or I'm locking you out of the tower.' No one believed he was serious- or at least, they really hoped he wasn't.

They didn't want to find out either.

So, with their game on and brooms in hand, they lined up to enter the pitch. Lee Jordan had just introduced the other team. Within moments the Gryffindors took to the field.

Harry covered his mouth and swallowed the bile that decided to drive up his throat at that precise moment. Returning both hands to his broom, he kicked into air alongside the rest of the team. They _were_ going to win this match.

Poppy was for once void of any comment for a patient as she completed her survey of the resident Potion's Master. She refused to tell the headmaster of her concerns for she feared he was involved in some sort of conspiracy, but as the days with Severus in his coma passed, she began to reconsider that decision. With time, the scans became more and more out of the ordinary. Several times the medi-witch was forced to repeat scans since the initial results were not anything a human body could produce. And each time, the second scan would give a result just barely on the edge of 'normal.'

The man was not well and she knew it was due to lack of proper treatment. He needed a doctor who specialized in either what was wrong with him or someone who could discover what the problem was. But the headmaster forbade her to even discuss Severus' condition with anyone not already in the know. A lesser doctor would consider giving up, but Severus deserved more than that. Poppy decided she wasn't going to quit until she'd discovered what was so different about him and brought him back to full health.

Resolution firmly in place, Poppy nodded to herself and bustled to her office, ready to research.

Back in the ward room, a very exhausted shadow collapsed under Severus' bed. It was extremely tiring for the little creature to constantly meddle with human magic.

The shadow felt a burst of excitement permeate the infirmary. Carefully, he slithered up the wall and to the window opening, carefully avoiding the direct rays of sunlight.

From the unobstructed view, he was able to sense Severus and he's boy amidst the other humans. Believing everything to be within the ordinary, the shadow began to return to his place beneath Severus' bed.

A spike of darkness reached the shadow's edges. Whipping back to the sill, he scanned once more for the spike's trace.

The teachers' stand pulled his attention towards them. He could see the dark energy like a bright flare shooting through the crowd and out towards the flying balls of light shadow recognized as the Quidditch players. The flare centered on one player in particular, Harry Potter.

The boy's energy turned from nervous excitement to confused fear. The shadow sprung into action. He circled around Severus' body, trying to rouse the vampire to no avail. Acknowledging the futility, he raced through Hogwarts to find a darkened exit to transport to the pitch.

Harry was having a hard time staying connected to his broom as it twitched left and right like one of those mechanical bulls he'd seen on the Dursley's television. Splinters dug into his exposed fingertips as the wood protested the harsh treatment.

The seeker squeezed his eyes shut, promising himself he'd somehow be okay and praying someone would come to help him.

It took entirely too long for Shadow to cross the large sunny field, but once he did, he likened himself to a secret agent, following the murky trail to catch whoever was brazen enough to attack a child under his protection.

The teachers were too caught up in trying to collectively protect Harry from harm should he be ejected from his broom to notice the dark wisp slithering and weaving through their feet, tasting their magic for the darkness he'd sensed from the infirmary.

Finally, he identified the signature. He prepared to strangle the man's feet when a great burst of heat and light sent him hurdling backwards. Many of the other teachers bounded backwards as well, all trying to extinguish the fire that was spreading up Professor Quirrel's robes.

The shadow sniffed out the origin, feeling rather indignant at seeing the fleeing first year. With Severus out cold, it was the shadow's job to protect Harry, not hers!

Grudgingly, he admitted it was good for the boy to have others looking out for him, but he could have done it with less destruction of good, innocent fabric.

The shadow was once again startled by the sudden wave of joy that hit him. He could make out as well that Harry was joining in that enthusiasm. He barred himself against the onslaught, jumping to the safety of the transfiguration professor's robes for a ride while she helped Quirrel walk to the infirmary and back to his sleeping vampire.

VOVOVOVOVO

**Okay, so I figured if I didn't stop there, I wouldn't be able find a stop point for a while. Hope you all liked.**


	19. Chapter 18: The Son of Snakes

Chapter 18 Harry Potter and the Son of Snakes

The Gryffindor Quidditch team made quick work of showering after their victory; all thoughts of malfunctioning brooms expelled from their heads by anticipation for the victory party their house was preparing.

Harry, the seeker and very celebrated first year, was beginning to ache from the bruise on this left shoulder forming from the repeated slaps to the back as various team mates congratulated him.

Now, Harry admitted he knew very little about Quidditch, but he couldn't believe the Ravens were as good as the Slytherins were built up to be by his team. Then again it could be because they didn't play dirty as the snakes were rumored to.

Harry's thoughts drew him back to why the Quidditch schedule had been altered in the first place, pushing the Slytherin-Gryffindor game to the end of the season. Potions classes had been cancelled as well, announced by the headmaster the day Harry awoke in the infirmary. Supposedly, the staff was expecting a substitute to arrive any day now, but then why was Professor Snape absent anyway.

Harry followed the rest of the team to the Gryffindor common rooms, pondering the latest twist in the mysteries of Hogwarts.

No sooner than he entered, his bushy haired best friend, Hermione, came running to him, dragging a resigned red head behind her.

"Harry, we have to talk, now," she released Ron and grabbed him by the wrist. He looked worriedly to the other boy who merely shrugged his shoulders as he followed them into the hallway, chewing on a chocolate frog.

"'Mione, you're pulling my arm out!"

"Sorry," she offered absently, releasing him as they crowded into one of the many hallway alcoves, "but it's about your broom! Ron and I were watching as you started losing control," Harry opened his mouth to complain on that assessment, but the witch barged through, "Ron and I- and Hagrid, discovered it was a teacher casting on you! Quirrel was jinxing your broom!"

Harry looked to Ron for confirmation; he nodded, finishing off the legs of his treat.

"She's telling it right, mate. We thought it was Snape alone trying to get you, but now Quirrel's in on it too! Tough luck there Harry. Wait, maybe Snape did that imperious thingy!"

"Imperious what?" Harry asked, even Hermione looked lost.

"Oh sorry, forgot. While back when Y-You-Know-Who fell, lots of his followers, Death Eaters, claimed You Know Who made 'em do it, that he used an unforgiveable curse on them, the Imperious curse. You think that's what Snape did to Quirrel?"

Hermione, "Ronald, Professor Snape's been away from school for days now. I don't even think the Headmaster is strong enough to cast some sort of mind control curse for that long while being absent to boot."

"To boot?" Ron asked.

"How do you know he's away from the castle?" Harry questioned, forestalling Hermione from trying to teach Ron another muggle metaphor that he'd probably use incorrectly anyway.

"You yourself said the infirmary was empty when you woke up that morning."

"Yes, but then the Headmaster announced at breakfast Professor Quirrel was very sick and would miss class for several days. That's why the Headmaster covered his classes," Harry recalled not seeing Quirrel in the ward. "Do you think the teachers would really want their students to see them while they're laid up? There has to be another ward!"

"But the headmaster never said Professor Snape was in the hospital, only that classes wouldn't be held, "Hermione argued.

"Don't be dense," Harry snapped, "He has to be there." At Hermione's hurt expression, "Sorry, but how can you be so sure Snape's not there?"

"Because then he could've imperioused Quirrel!" Ron chimed in.

"If he's unable to teach Potions, do you really think he can control a Dark Arts Defense Professor from his sick bed?" Hermione asked.

"He's not the one out to get me!" Harry insisted.

"You accuse me of being dense for taking Dumbledore at his word and yet you wont see the fact that Professor Snape, teacher or not, is hiding something."

"Look, I just know, okay? Don't ask me how or why, I just do!" Harry huffed into the common room, ignoring those calling him to the party and stomping up to his room.

He slammed the door shut, wishing there weren't charms in place to muffle the sound and protect the door. The dark haired boy jumped face down onto his bed, hugging his pillow as he fought his stinging eyes.

Harry didn't even understand why he was so angry; Hermione hadn't said anything he knew to be false. Part of him knew Snape was, until today, the most likely person at Hogwarts to attack him. The man wasn't particularly kind to any of his students and was known for being extra harsh towards Gryffindors. His classmates often consoled him for the way Snape treated him in class even though Harry never complained about it. So why did he _know_ it wasn't him? Why was he the only one who didn't see the Potion's professor as harsh and evil?

He listened to the party sounds filtering through his door. It was already past curfew and with so many staying in the common room, it'd be impossible to sneak out.

Tomorrow he'd either convince 'Mione and Ron to accompany him or he'd search for the teacher's ward on his own; he _was_ going to find Professor Snape.

VOVOVOVOVO

"Severus, I need to talk to you," Virtyr motioned for the younger vampire to accompany him to his sitting room. He offered Severus a chair and drink before retrieving one for himself and taking a seat opposite Severus' in front the lit fire grate.

They both sat silently for several moments. Virtyr took it upon himself to break the ice.

"You seem troubled," he offered.

"More so than usually, you mean?" Severus retorted with a smirk.

"Is it Julian again? I know you two don't always get on…" Virtyr trailed off, taking a sip from his glass. He thought of Severus as his own son and hoped he never need know the pain it caused him to see his two children fighting so.

Severus sighed looking into the fire, "I'm not the one with the problem. Julian _is_ my brother and I would never do anything against him," the vampire gazed into the amber liquid of Virtyr's glass, "I'll never betray him."

A servant came in, telling Virtyr his presence was requested by an Ohtar representative named Randie Furie.

Virtyr looked fondly at the top of Severus' head, his eyes kind yet defeated. He placed his drink upon the table before rising from his chair. He laid a gentle hand upon Severus' shoulder, "If you ever decide you do wish to speak on what's truly bothering you, my door is always open," he used two fingers on Severus' chin to raise the other man's head, "always."

VOVOVOVO

Albus sat contentedly eating his bagel with his jelly flavor of the day: Avocado. He was feeling much calmer than he had the previous days. True, there was still the matter of Severus being ill, but maybe that was for the best. This way, he could fish out whether or not the vampires he'd arranged an audience with knew of his own vampire or not.

The old man nodded to himself, much to the amusement of any students watching him, before taking a bite of his breakfast. Mid-chew, a cranky looking owl snooped into the Great Hall, driving onto the table in front the headmaster. Dumbledore reached for his mail as the owl tried to snap at his breakfast. The headmaster relinquished the remains of his bagel after the owl had snipped off most of the edges. Unraveling the scroll and reading its contents, the lost breakfast quickly became inconsequential.

"Minerva, I need you in my office," Dumbledore quickly stood and took to the teacher's exit. The old human practically jogged to his office, hastily tossing some floo powder into the fireplace, "Remus, come through."

"Remus? Remus Lupin?" Minerva asked as she entered the office not far behind the headmaster, confused as to what her former student had to do with whatever was upsetting him.

"What is it, Albus?" Remus asked, "Good day, Professor McGonagall."

"I just received a summons from the board of governors to attend a meeting at the ministry. Fill Minerva in and if I'm not back in time tonight, stall. I must leave now. Hopefully the sooner I am present, the sooner the meeting will end."

"Albus, what's-," Minerva began to ask.

"Remus will fill you in," and with that he flood to the entrance hall and headed out the front doors, leaving Remus to try to explain their plans to the very perplexed transfiguration professor.

VOVO

Quirrel wanted to rub his hands together laughing maniacally as he watched the headmaster sprint to the gates and apparate. With the headmaster gone and Severus as well, for it wasn't the odd Potion-man who helped Potter the day before, there would be no one stopping him from obtaining the stone hidden within the school. The fates must've been smiling upon him to encounter such amazing timing.

VOVO

"What is Albus thinking? Bringing a group of wild-beasts into a school?" Minerva fixed Remus with an unwavering glare.

"I believe he's showing our willingness to cooperate," Remus smile faltered under her eyes, "um…it's an act of faith…ma'am?"

She raised an eyebrow, turning to head to her first class of the day. Abruptly, she stopped, turning on the werewolf, "Is this why he's forced Poppy to neglect her medical oath? He doesn't want outsiders in the castle to avoid someone finding out about the vampires? How can he neglect Severus' well-being in such a manner? This is outrageous!"

"Uh, that's not exactly…"

"Then what?" McGonagall questioned fiercely. "What could be so important that he could justify risking Severus' well-being in such a manner? And don't you dare say these vampire's are more important than one of our own."

Remus glanced to the headmaster's chair. He did say to fill Professor McGonagall in. "Severus isn't exactly one of our own…"

VOVOVOVO

"I'm getting old, Severus," Virtyr stated one night. Severus looked up from the tomb he was studying, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

"We, sir, are immortal. We don't get 'old.'" Severus smirked at the older vampire.

"We do, it may not be physically apparent, but we do age. It all has to do with perception. Some of our kind are able to keep up with the changes of society but others…such as myself…I don't understand humanity and the younger vampires like I once did," Virtyr paused. Severus feared where the other vampire was going with his little speech. "I must step down, Severus."

Severus inhaled deeply, "Julian is ready for you to pass leadership. Have you told him yet?"

"Severus, I wasn't planning on giving Julian leadership of this territory. He's a strong man, but he's not a leader. He doesn't have the will power to face all those who will challenge him. I need _you_, Severus," Virtyr smiled at the younger vampire, fully expecting Severus to glow with pride at being chosen as his successor, laying to rest the younger vampire's feeling of not truly belonging.

The younger vampire looked down, feeling an odd sense of rage bubbling through. "You're wrong, Virtyr."

"What?" Virtyr asked perplexed.

"Julian will be fine once you've guided him through the first early years."

"Severus, he-"

"No!" Severus shouted, standing from his customary chair in Virtyr's sitting room. "You don't know everything, Virtyr," he continued in the same heated voice, "You don't know me and whatever delusions you have about my character or what I need from you, even- I. Can't. Do. This."

The younger vampire crossed over to the door, refusing to discuss the topic any further.

"Severus, stop!" Virtyr commanded. "Calm down, for Heaven's sake. Why must you always run? I know what happened before, with your family. You're making a habit of fleeing from everything that scares you; it's controlling your life, boy!"

"You fucking self-righteous bastard!" Severus spat in his mentor's face, "I'm sorry that none of us can live up to your magnificent example. Julian is too weak willed; I'm too much of a coward, but did you ever think maybe, just maybe there's more to the situation than you're acknowledging? Julian doesn't have a spine because you've never backed off enough to let him build one. You are so blind when it comes to us!" Severus halted his tirade, forcing his hands through his hair and messing up the tie at his neck in the process. He returned to his seat, hands shaking as he fought the tremors that threatened his control every moment. He looked up at Virtyr, eyes begging for acceptance, "You have no idea why I left my family," he whispered firmly.

Virtyr slowly approached the troubled man, hiding his whiplash from the sudden shift in the room's tension, "Then why did you leave, son?"

Severus swallowed thickly, "I left for them."

The older vampire nodded, trying to understand the answer he'd been fighting for since he'd first encountered the other vampire, "And why was that," he asked gently.

The younger man refused to meet his eyes, "It wasn't like this always. I can remember being normal. I didn't always have this beast inside me- this demon!"

"Slow breaths, child," Virtyr said, pushing a lock of hair behind Severus' ear.

"They- he said it was alright, I was still his son no matter what-" Severus could feel the ache inside his chest, the burning need for his father's approval.

"But?" Virtyr urged.

"But he didn't mean it. He never looked at me the same!" Severus pushed Virtyr's hand away agitatedly, "I was no longer his son; I was the shell that had crawled back to him after what happened. I could see it in my cousins' eyes, they were just waiting for the monster to come out. I could never be what my father wanted anymore."

"You aren't a monster, Severus. You control the demon, not the other way around. You haven't lost control, and your father's mad if he can't see that."

"Don't you dare say that about him," Severus' eyes met those of the elder, flashing so acidicly that Virtyr feared the man would lose the control Virtyr just assured him of. "I did lose it, Virtyr. I almost killed my cousin because I got a little agitated."

"But you didn't," Virtyr assured, both Severus and himself.

"That isn't the point! My father's interference was the only reason I didn't. Az was younger, barely a man. It was our job, the older ones, to protect him and the other young ones no matter how annoying they were. You don't do what I did! You don't attack family!" Severus leaned back into his chair, "Never family."

Virtyr looked sadly at the hurt and shame draped across Severus' features, all the while, trying to understand the extreme sense of duty and honor belonging to the Draug clan. "They asked you to leave?"

Severus scoffed bitterly, "Of course not."

"Then how did you end up here?"

"It is against everything a Draug stands for to leave your family, even more so for the ones doing the exiling. At any rate, anything bad enough to warrant such a reaction is punishable by death."

"And?"

"And so, I already broke one by law when I attacked Az, might as well break another!" Severus smirked cynically, "Do ever wonder why it is we Draugs are so loyal to one another?"

Virtyr jumped willingly to the slightly different train of thought, "I assumed it was the honor drilled into all of you during youth."

Severus chuckled although his expression held no mirth. "There is an old legend the clan elders love to tell the children, about the sacred connection between parent and child. Of a life force connecting all Draugs, it all sounds so magical coming from their mouths. I prefer to think of it as fate's cruel sense of humor. Yes, there is within every Draug, a web connecting all of us."

"You act like that is so horrible."

Severus rose, stepping around Virtyr and approaching the window behind the vampire's desk. "On some level, I suppose it is a wonderful thing. We can feel whenever one of us is in need, a slight tug in the center of our chest, but it goes deeper than that. Every child has this requirement within, a tangible piece that pulls and pulls for our master's approval." The cold crept into Severus' voice, "You cannot imagine what pain one feels when we fail…when we are a displeasure. I've even seen some die from it."

"I can't believe your father would want your death," Virtyr encouraged, trying to reassure Severus.

The younger vampire turned, an odd look on his face as he gazed into the elder's eyes, "You're right, the Great Lord Draug would sooner damn us all to hell and back before he allowed anything bad to happen to me," Severus circled the desk, "I hold no illusions of being the perfect son, Virtyr, but before this demon, I was at least assured of my place in my father's heart." Severus could see confusion written clearly on Virtyr's face, "Don't you get it? I attacked with every intention to kill one of my brethren because I couldn't control my temper nor my urges. I was not punished. Not a single reprimand, but I could feel the tug within me. I needed to find a way to make it up to him."

"Your cousin?'

Severus sneered, "My father. I brought shame to my family's name because of what I had become and I could feel my failure reflected within his eyes. It might have been bearable had they let me repent, let me atone for my actions. My father couldn't even bring himself to do that. The only emotion he could muster when he looked upon me wasn't anger- it was pity. The lost cause he was too proud to throw away."

Virtyr doubted any would look upon the man before him with pity, but Severus was nothing if not stubborn, "Then why can't you be my successor? Prove him wrong."

"Or prove him right," he insisted. He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "I'm no good in positions of power. I can't be expected to control others if I can't control myself. And what's more, I don't want to fail you, Virtyr. Don't set me up to fall." Severus once again stood, feeling very much like a jack in the box, and headed for the door. "I can be your warrior, Virtyr. I'll fight by your side until the end of eternity and then some, but don't ask me to lead the charge; don't give me that."

"I hope you'll reconsider, Severus. You'll always be my first choice."

The younger vampire paused, hand resting on the doorknob attached to the oak, "I'm leaving on assignment tomorrow morning; I hope when I return you'll have had the good sense to have assured Julian that he is your successor, just as your only child should be."

VOVOVOVO

Very few children feel anything but elation when a class is canceled, and even fewer insist on spending the time they _would_ have been in class studying the material they _would_ have learned in said controlled class.

Hermione Granger was a proud, card-baring member of this rare species of child, and just as assuredly marched down to the library during the free period created by Professor Snape's absence. Ron and Harry were unfortunate innocent bystanders, forced to accompany their tragically psychotic friend. Harry was slightly more willing, for the time spent in the library would give him ample opportunity to get back in Hermione's good graces and spin his theory in such a way that she _had_ to help him find the Hospital ward for teachers.

Or at least, that's what his eleven-year-old, scheming mind told him the night before. Figment Hermione was nowhere near as stubborn as the real thing.

At least she forgave him for storming off the night before.

"For the last time, Harry, I'm not wasting my time searching for a sick room when we could be researching ways to ensure Snape doesn't get the stone."

"Maybe he's already got the stone," Ron suggested, "And that's why he left. No reason to stick around a bunch of kids when you got what you were looking for in the first place."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Doesn't anyone remember that Professor Snape's been teaching here since forever? The stone was just put here by Hagrid this year."

"He was waiting for the perfect opportunity! The stone is merely the vessel to his greatness," Ron smiled rather triumphantly.

Harry looked at the red head oddly, "And you've been spending entirely too much time with Mione, mate."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" asked the witch indignantly.

Harry grinned before turning serious once more, "Look you guys, you don't have to believe me about Snape not being the one after the stone or me for that matter, but at least cut me some slack about the ward thing. Help me find the room?"

Hermione and Ron exchanged a look, if it was that important to Harry, they'd help.

"Alright, mate," Ron answered, "What are friends for?"

"You mean besides helping you look for things that are meant to remain hidden or sneaking out and disregarding almost every school rule? What are we to do if we find him there anyway?" Hermione argued, not looking up from her book. Ron and Harry looked pointedly at her until she looked up, "What? I'm going to help. I just think we should plan for the event that you may be right."

"So you _do_ think Professor Snape's in the infirmary," Harry teased slyly.

"I said you _may_ be right," Hermione rolled her eyes before looking down once more.

"Then a plan we must make." Ron looked to the side. "Much better than studying for potions," he muttered. "So when do we start?"

VOVOVOVOVO

"You, get the Healer!" Virtyr ordered as several people rushed in, one of them carrying the newly appointed leader of the Mele clan. "Tell me what happened!" he commanded. Lily had been visiting Virtyr's manor and the last thing the elder vampire needed was a clan war because she went and got herself killed while under his protection.

"We don't know, sir," the carrier responded, laying the spastically convulsing vampire onto the floor of the entrance hall, "We-"

"Keep her from hurting herself further!" Virtyr interrupted as he tried to prevent Lily from bashing her head against the floor. Severus exited the shadows he'd been lurking in, looking upon the odd scene speculatively.

"She was fine one moment. Then, this frog looking fellow came up to her. We were going to stop him, but she signaled us off. They seemed to be getting on pretty friendly and then he was gone and she was going all wonky on the floor and shit!"

The healer rushed into the room, shoving past Severus and the other onlookers.

The short vampire with curly brown hair kneeled next to the writhing vampire, dabbing a handkerchief to the blood streaming from her nose, eyes, and ears, "Keep her steady so I can analyze her power sources," the doctor placed his hands over her heart and the right side of her lower stomach.

"No!" Severus shouted, forcefully pulling the doctor away from the female vampire.

"Severus! She's dying, what do you think you are doing?" Virtyr demanded.

"He'll infect himself if he does that!" Severus insisted, "Move aside, Doctor."

"My Lord?" the doctor questioned Virtyr.

The elder vampire and Severus locked eyes, "I'm the only one here who can help her, let me."

At Virtyr's nod, Severus replaced the doctor's position, taking a deep breath before the plunge. A shock ran through him, bodily jerking him as he forced the links to open. Severus drove his own demon to create a type of barrier between his soul and the foreign darkness he knew to be infecting the other vampire. His body began to shake as he pushed the infection towards one connection, trying to drive it out. Black symbols began to appear in the skin of his hands as if burning through the flesh; a trickle of blood from his nose met the one coming from the inner corner of his eye. His breath came in quicker and quicker as he connected the last bit of dark energy to the exit. He knew he could do it. He knew he could save her as long as he held on long enough.

The spasms settled down in Lily just as they began to start up in Severus; he fought the against releasing the wracking coughs fighting outward from his chest.

"Severus, you must sever the connection before you lose control," the doctor reminded him.

The vampire focused his energy to tying off the links, feeling himself slip away.

Then, darkness.

VOVOVOVOVO

You're doing it again," Randie complained as Julian persisted in his twitching. Julian halted the rhythmic movement, choosing instead to glare at the other vampire.

"I am preparing my-"

Rajen remained silent as the two bickered, leaning against an old tree at the edge of Hogwarts property, watching the sun set behind the lofty structure.

He could sense Albus' absence from the building which suited his designs just fine. It was be easier to abduct Severus that way. The night was quiet; Rajen couldn't pick up any strong non-human signals in the area. He was hoping it was the existence of Severus' waning power."

Around ten, Rajen decided it was time to approach the humans.

He pushed off the tree, turning to address the two men he'd brought with him. "You two remember your assignments?"

"Yes, sir," Randie answered for them both.

"Tell me," Rajen commanded.

Julian spoke first, in a rather bored tone betraying the odd twitching from earlier, "Upon entering, I am to stay by your side and accompany you to whatever meeting we've come here for." Julian didn't understand why Rajen even considered Julian's rule as an assignment; a stick could accomplish the same goal effortlessly- well as long as Rajen was the one carrying the stick.

"I am to enter without being noticed, find Severus and-" Randie paused, grimacing to the side, not particularly caring for his part of the 'mission.'

"And bring him to our headquarters," Rajen finished for him, speaking very firmly while fixing Randie with a look warning him not to stray from the plan.

"Wouldn't it be better just to kill him here?" Randie complained. "We run the risk of his awakening if we move him someplace else."

Julian looked away as Rajen backed Randie into a tree, "Severus Morambath Draug is mine! No one else will touch him, is that understood?" The elder vampire's voice was icy, Randie knew revenge would be short lived if he did something to Severus.

Still, he owed it to his brother to settle the score. Randie remained silent, fixing his jaw in defiance.

Julian turned back to the two, "Just say yea, sir like a good little boy."

"He murdered my brother," Julian countered, "Don't pretend you want Severus for that!"

"That isn't the point! Oomph-"

Rajen lifted Randie from the ground by his shirt front, "You listen to me, Randie, and you listen good. Severus is mine and mine alone. If you so much as are overly rough while moving him, I'll skin you and let the wounds heal naturally before breaking all your bones one by one, finishing you off with decapitation. Do we understand each other?"

At first Randie didn't respond, Randie shook him roughly.

"Yeah, I get it," he said gruffly.

"Good, now let's go."

Randie slinked off to enter near the back of the castle, leaving the other two to make an entrance through the front.

Rajen plastered a pleasant expression on his face.

"They're just as likely to hate you with that visage as with any other," Julian commented.

Rajen glanced to Julian before looking forward once more, "Not having second thoughts, are we?"

Julian kept his expression blank, "Of course not. Severus never should have left his homeland. He doesn't belong here."

"And your father? He's bound to be displeased with you before I kill him."

Julian looked down momentarily, "Virtyr chose between Severus and me a long time ago. I am merely honoring that decision."

"Good," Rajen answered simply. "I doubt Randie will follow my instructions," he smiled with the words.

Julian looked to Rajen, surprise clear on his face. "Then why did you send him?"

"That is why I sent him. Our world is increasingly one of politics, Julian. During our meeting of peace, one of my most trusted advisors sneaks away to murder the man who murdered his brother. I will then punish Randie with his final death despite the pain it causes me to do so. That act will cement my innocence even further," the two paused roughly ten meters from the doors. "What's left of the resistance that didn't break up just because he is dead will begin to wonder whether or not I'm so bad after all. Your father will of course remain adamant in my guilt and try to exact vengeance. He will be killed while my guards defend me."

Rajen continued towards the doors and the werewolf now waiting at them. Julian scowled at the smirking man's back. Nothing ever when that simply.

VOVOVOVOVO

Severus groggily opened his eyes, shutting them almost immediately as even the dim firelight strained them. He sniffed lightly, recognizing Virtyr's scent in the air, and relaxed. He could taste an odd flavor upon his lips, reminding him of blood but not quite making it there.

"Severus," a familiar voice called, "Severus, are you awake?"

The soothing scent became stronger until a physical presence sat upon whatever soft thing he was laying on. Severus frowned, rubbing a finger on the surface. Brushed velvet?

"Is your sofa covered in brushed velvet, Virtyr?" He asked in a rough voice.

A deep chuckle was the only answer offered. "Good to see you haven't suffered any brain damage."

Severus groaned, pushing himself to a sitting position despite the other vampire's admonishments. "Well, that's something I can cross off my list of things to do before I die. How's Lily?"

"She's fine; you saved her life while you risked yours. What happened there?" Virtyr offered Severus some liquid he couldn't identify. It smelled the same as the substance on his lips. Tentatively, he took a sip.

"She'd been infected by a demon. The darkness inside her would have spread through her system and any other vampire she came into contact with." He grimaced at the sickeningly sweet substance.

"That's why you pushed the doctor away?"

"It was the least I could do considering one of my kind attacked her," Severus moved to retrieve the tea resting on the coffee table.

Virtyr frowned, "Severus, we are your kind. No matter what ties you may have to those beasts-"

"The word beast implies they have little to no cunning. Yes, they are savage, but every act is meticulously calculated. Even when they're shredding your tissue from bone- they're doing it with every scrape planned ahead of time."

His mentor sighed, knowing when Severus had made his mind up on something, there was no simply telling him different. "No matter their eloquence, you saved Lily and whoever she comes into contact with-"

"Just the vampires…and they'd have to join energy forces with her-"

"It doesn't matter!" Virtyr snapped. The elder vampire glared at Severus, making a point of calmly breathing in and out. Virtyr refilled his own drink, only then did Severus notice the man's hands shaking ever so slightly.

"This isn't just about Lily and the demon, is it," he asked.

Virtyr smirked bitterly, "Life is seldom so simple." He shook his head in the negative, "Now is not the time for that. Tell me what you can of this demon. What would one want with Lily?"

"My memories in their presence are at best sketchy. I think the mythology from back home tells it the best. It's like- The demons see the world in shades of grey, light and dark. They are the pitch, the blackest of the black. The soul, on the other hand, in its pure, untainted form is pure light," Severus scratched his chin, "Most souls aren't that pure, has to do with the nature of free will. So, naturally, a human, or vampire, can be dark without the interference of a demon." Severus glanced over to Virtyr, noting his confused expression, "I'm not quite answering your question, am I? A demon is dark and therefore naturally drawn to light. That being said, they need very little encouragement to go after any non-demon, such as Lily, and are very open to any sort of bribery."

"The demon was a hired hit? From who? Lily was only recently appointed to power when her mother passed on, she's barely had time to establish a policy, much less create an enemy."

"I don't think her death was the main goal," Severus shifted in his seat, grimacing at the movement.

Virtyr noticed the reaction, but decided not to comment. He sat back, thinking about his initial thoughts on the event, "You think someone wants to start another war?"

Severus nodded. "There has been an uprising within the Ohtar clan, a changing of power. I wouldn't be at all surprised if their house was the root of our problems." The younger vampire shifted once more, trying to alleviate the pain centering near his abdomen.

"Are you alright?" Severus nodded, "Are all…infections so violent and painful?"

"Only when the creature being infected already contains a darkness so to speak. When a human is tainted, it is merely the light and dark battling each other, not a _noticeably_ disagreeable experience. With a vampire…think of it as trying to squeeze two porcupines into the space for one. It's an unpleasant experience for all those involved."

"Would Lily have turned into something like you?"

Severus looked into the fire, remembering the troubles his captors went through to create him, "There is a very delicate balance to my system orchestrated through great trials by the people who made me what I am. Lily would've lived long enough to cause havoc and spread this- disease- before finally succumbing to madness and damnation."

"Did helping her hurt you more than what was obvious? Your hands began to change whilst the two of you were connected, did she infect you just as she would have infected the doctor?"

Severus smiled bitterly at the dancing flames, refusing to answer his mentor.

Virtyr crossed over to the younger vampire, taking hold of his chin and forcing him to meet his eyes. The two stared for a few intense moments before Virtyr asked in a soft yet urgent voice, "You know I will be on your side through any obstacle, don't you? I'll carry you if I have too. Don't spare me by suffering in silence."

Severus considered telling Virtyr his suspicions for barely a millisecond before logic reasserted itself. It wasn't that he didn't consider the other vampire very close to his heart, but he couldn't bring him into this madness.

"Honestly, Virtyr. I'm fine."

VOVO

Later that day, Severus was finally able to convince Virtyr he was well enough to leave. He avoided lying to Virtyr about how he felt, but he knew he hadn't been completely honest either. He felt different, not specifically bad nor good, just different. But even 'just different' would have gotten him a week or more under medical observation.

So he- obfuscated- the truth. And then he left the compound to find his brother. Severus had not seen the other vampire since a week or so before he left for his mission and recent reflections had made it glaringly obvious some quality time was long overdue.

It was with that mindset that he was able to take the other vampire's ramblings when he came upon the younger man and his bodyguard in one of the shadier districts of the city. He decided it wouldn't due to interrupt the duo at that moment, so he resigned himself to following and waiting for a sufficient window of time where the other man wasn't cursing his name into the ground.

"Severus, Severus, Severus," Julian repeated bitterly, "It's always him, isn't it?" The young, slightly pissed vampire entered one of the many establishments in that sector who catered specifically to his kind. The body guard who'd drawn the short straw that night followed silently, only half listening to what was said. Julian prattled on anyway, "O mean, he's the best fighter, negotiator, and everything else. Everyone loves him and now Lily does too! After all, he saved her life. She was supposed to be mine!" Julian turned abruptly to the bodyguard, "And I get the leftovers. How is that?" Julian stabbed a finger into his own chest, "My own father favors him! Severus gets sent on all the important missions." Julian walked up to the bar, roughly taking up a seat.

Severus fought down the flash of anger that bubbled upward. Julian was simply angry and jealous, getting upset of his drunken ramblings would get him nowhere. Severus refocused on his brother; his attention was immediately jerked back away by the vampire approaching the seat next to Julian's.

"You seem upset friend." Severus decided the only word for the vampire was oily. He remained in his corner, watching warily. Severus severely hoped Julian recognized the vampire addressing him.

"You bet I am!" Nope he didn't. Julian tossed his head back with another shot, giving a little shiver at the potent substance. _Idiot_.

"You are Julian, correct? Virtyr's boy?" the man asked. Severus wanted to forcibly drag Julian away from the man but stopped himself before he could move. Judging from the man's rant, Severus' interference probably wouldn't be well received.

"Yeah, although sometimes I wonder about that as well. Old bastard probably doesn't even remember he's my father."

Severus inwardly seethed, having more and more difficulty restraining himself. You did not insult your clansmen, especially your leader, to outsiders. He shook his head, rolling his shoulders to relieve the tension winding him up. Severus began weaving through the crowd towards the little idiot.

"I mean, I'm the one who's actually his son," Julian continued, "And yet the only person he has time for is Severus!"

The vampire rubbed the stubble on his chin, "So, that would be the Severus character I've heard about around town, then, yes? No one knows from where he hails for sure. So, he is not your father's child? That he is a bastard son is one of the more popular rumors."

By this time, Julian was well past slight inebriation. Severus kicked himself for not interfering earlier as he closed in on the last ten feet from Julian.

"Damn straight, he's not. He's one of those damn eastern…" Julian frowned, "Or is it western." Julian glanced over to the vampire, squinting slightly as he tried to figure out what he was trying to say. "Was it the east or west?"

"It doesn't matter, friend. Just tell me more about this Severus," he smiled, flashing perfectly white teeth.

"Well," Severus deep voice intoned from behind the two men, "For starters, he's right behind you. You're inquiring to my person, sir?"

"What are you following me now?" Julian asked indignantly.

"Later," Severus ordered.

"How about now, _Severus_," the vampire urged, "By the way, I don't believe we've been formally introduced. My name is-"

"I know who you are, Rajen," Severus interrupted, holding eye contact with the other man.

Julian was growing visibly agitated at being spoken over. Stumbling a bit, he stood from his chair, doing a one-eighty to face Severus, his back to Rajen, "Just get out of here, Severus! Make sure to tell Daddy I'm too old for a baby sitter."

"Now, now, dear friend," Rajen soothed with his oily voice, placing a hand on Julian's shoulder as the other moved to the man's opposite upper arm, "Your brother, Severus, can't help his being raised by beasts-Does horrors for one's sense of manners."

Severus lunged for the man, shoving him away from Julian and back into the bar, "Get your filthy hands off him; not all of us are ignorant to your wickedness."

Rajen made to strike back but a sword swiftly placed in front his throat kept his body at bay. "So he thinks he knows my past, shall I run away in fear of your claims just to sooth your ego, beast?"

"Lords Severus and Julian, I believe it's time we quit this place." Julian glared at Severus before shouldering past him to the back exit. The body guard kept his blade firmly to Rajen's throat. The vampire took heavy breaths through his nostrils, entire frame straining to move forward.

"I'll take it from here, Billy," Severus motioned for the bodyguard to follow Julian.

Severus slowly approached Rajen, "I know your type, Rajen. Know it won't work in this territory." Severus closed the distance, Rajen's and his breath mixing over the short space, "Virtyr will crush you before you ever even approach the council table."

To Severus surprise, Rajen calmed at the words, his face adopting an odd little grin, "Why, I do believe you are right." He chuckled, making his way around Severus, careful not to touch him. The crowd separated for his departure. He turned for a last word, speaking in a light tone, "I predict this is merely the beginning of our _beautiful_ relationship."

Severus' eyes stayed glued to the man until his form was completely out the front doors. He glanced to the bar tender who'd been unabashedly watching the event. "Not a word," Severus warned before taking to the exit Julian used.

VO

"Julian! Julian! Would you just talk to me?" Severus called after the annoying, slightly younger vampire. It had been two days of Severus chasing him around the compound and various sections of the city and to be frank, Severus was growing more than tired of it.

"Will you stop acting like a child and face me?" Severus called after the retreating back, giving up for the time being and slumping against the wall, his head feeling like it was compressing from all directions. The vampire felt his breath coming in quicker and a slight pain forming near his stomach, but he pushed it aside as stress.

"You think I am acting like a child?" Julian asked heatedly, taking Severus off guard to both their shock.

"When you run away from me at every encounter, yes, I do." Severus and Julian exchanged a long look. Julian turned to leave.

"Wait, I don't want to fight with you," Severus pleaded.

Julian stopped, laughing a bit as he turned to face Severus, "You don't want to fight? Well than by all means, let's be best friends. I tried, Severus! I tried for years to be good enough for your friendship but you turned me away 'at every encounter.' You're a bleeding hypocrite, you know? A regular multi-personality victim, I'd say! It doesn't matter anymore though, because I'm through with reaching out to you and to Virtyr; it's high time I stopped worrying what you all want of me and finally take what I need. And what I definitely don't need is the two of you!"

"What are you talking about? Your father loves you, Julian, more than anything in the world. He-"

"More than anything in the world except you, you mean," Julian corrected bitterly.

Severus shook his head, "Virtyr loves me as if I was his own, but at the end of the day _you_ are his only child."

"Rajen was right about you. You'd say anything to make me fit into your little world; you and Virtyr, liars and scoundrels the both of you."

"Rajen is the liar and a monster as well. He'll do nothing but a disservice for you," Severus took a deep breath, trying to push the twinge aside once more. "How can you think such things of us? We love you; we're your family!"

Julian stepped up to Severus, "You are nothing to me. You don't know one thing about love, about sacrificing your existence for that of another, about having a family," Severus concentrated on his breathing, doing his best to tolerate the man he was quickly starting to hate. "You could never put your own needs aside for another, make that oath of commitment. You're nothing but a filthy bea-"

Severus rammed his forearm into Julian's throat, pressing him against the wall without preamble, bits of sheetrock crumbling downward. His face scrunched up into an ugly snarl, his eyes becoming completely black, "Amin feuya ten' lle, Julian." Severus' voice came out deeper than his already low timber, more like a growl than anything else. Black lines etched down the sides of his neck, their own brand of pain drowning out the rest of his body's protests, "Want to talk about sacrifice, Julian?" Severus unsheathed his knife, sliding the blade softly across Julian's face, black orbs fixated on the red trail it left behind. "Want to talk about _needs_? Because all I hear are things you want. You want to be the center of every-fucking-body's universe. Well you know what I want? I want nothing more than to let go of every damn shackle this place has forced upon me, including the ones you yourself have laid down! I want to feel your heart stutter as I drain the blood from your veins. I want to drive this piece of steel into your throat and watch every nuance of your face change as you choke on your own fluids. I want," he raised the knife, preparing to drive it into Julian's chest, "to watch you die."

"Severus!" Virtyr boomed, having just come around the corner, Billy at his side, to see Severus looking quite unlike himself and holding a blade rather close to his other son's throat.

The vampire-demon froze, blinking unsteadily as the demon's influence lightened. His voice returned to normal. He gasped heavily for breath, not seeming to be able to get the air into his lungs. "But- But that isn't what I need," he finished desperately, the demon in him confused by the sudden lack of rage to fuel himself. "I need you to understand, Julian," Severus pleaded as tears filled his eyes and Julian looked on incredulously. The black symbols closed, leaving faint red lines in their wake. "I need you to keep it all a-" Severus started coughing, removing his arm from Julian and covering his mouth as gobs of thick blood forced their way past his lips. He stumbled forward, still hacking and grasping a motionless Julian's front as he fell to his knees, trying to keep from spilling anymore of himself onto the floor.

VO

Severus blearily came back to the land of the living, recognizing the grey walls of the clan's medical center. He winced as he remembered the actions leading up to his episode.

Julian had been annoying but nothing he'd done really warranted Severus to go all psycho-vamp on him. He could feel a tear forming in the corner of his eye; he'd done it once again. Why was it whenever he became frustrated with those around him he became violent?

He wanted to blame it on the demon side of him, but he knew that was cowardice. A stronger man would control it. A better man wouldn't let the thing escape and harm those he cared for. Julian was right, he knew nothing of how to treat family.

A perfect man would learn to harness the power of the beast and use it to his advantage.

Severus looked up to the ceiling; in the past years at Virtyr's side, he hadn't become stronger, or better, and he certainly wasn't perfect. Staying in Great Britain would never allow him to overcome his personal demons, figuratively and literally.

The curly haired doctor entered the room, short quick steps making him appear to glide.

"Ah, you're awake. Good, good. We'd feared the worst you know? Especially after the potential catastrophe with Mistress Lily. There's scarcely been a moment where Julian or Lord Virtyr himself has been absent from your side." The doctor picked up the tube feeding into Severus' arm, replacing the bag to which it was connected.

"They've been to see me?" Severus asked. He wasn't so much surprised that Virtyr had come, but Julian? He'd never have expected that one.

"Yes, yes, of course. Mind you, the Lord has been very busy so he doesn't come as often as I can see he wants to, but young Lord Julian scarcely misses an evening…or morning. He even takes a bit of tea at your side around mid day. I think he blames himself for this."

The energetic man bustled around the ward, checking monitors and other pieces of equipment Severus' never learned to use. He was facing the opposite direction when he felt the chair beside him shift.

Severus turned his head and his glassy onyx eyes met Julian's warmer brown ones.

"I never would have expected you to come visit me after I-"

Julian held a hand up forcing Severus to go silent. "Both of us have made mistakes these past few…to be honest, these past few years. I can admit that I was jealous of you and what you have with my father-"

"Julian-" Severus started.

"No, let me finish. I was jealous and I let that jealousy affect my judgment and professionalism. I want us to start over, Severus."

Severus smiled, a bit of life coming back into his eyes, "I'd like that very much, brother."

Julian leaned forward, taking Severus hand and brining it toward his chest and smiling, "Then we have a fresh start. We'll show the world what we can be."

Severus met Julian's smile with one of his own yet more reserved. It wasn't that he didn't feel joy from being at peace with his clans-mate and brother, but some things came too late for his liking. He only wished this truce came perhaps two weeks before.

VOVOVOVOVO

"My Lord, I need to speak with you."

Virtyr turned from his associate, stern face immediately transforming at the sight of his eldest child, Severus. "It's so good to see you up and about. You gave us quite a scare the other day."

Severus offered a small upturn of his lips. He'd been out of the infirmary for two days so far, much of which he spent with Virtyr and yet they still hadn't talked about the reason he landed there in the first place.

"We need to talk, sir."

"Of course, of course. Come, we'll take tea in my office"

Once safely ensconced in the secure area, tea set sitting upon the coffee table, Severus knew for certain the discussion was not going to be a pleasant one.

"Virtyr," he began softly, calmly, "You've never allowed us to speak of the way I attacked Julian."

Virtyr sighed, setting hiss cup upon the table, "The matter is closed, Severus. Your system was temporarily out of balance from the ordeal with Lilian and it took a bit of a blow up to set it straight once more. The doctor and demonologist I brought in both said you're in top form. Julian and you have repaired your relationship. Let the issue be done with."

Severus took a calming breath. "How can you think it could ever be so conveniently simple?" he questioned, voice still as composed as when he began. He looked downwards, using his vampiric powers to manipulate the tea serenely resting in his cup to circulate into cyclones. "I still feel it, Virtyr, and it won't go away just by wishing it so."

Virtyr rose from his seat agitatedly, clasping his hands behind his back as he faced the window, "This all could have been prevented had you been honest with me."

"I thought I could handle it."

"But you couldn't!" he snapped, the elder pinched the bridge of his nose. "I want you to trust me, Severus. Trust me enough to come to me with your problems."

"I do trust you, Virtyr, more than I trust almost anyone else." Severus stood, walking to Virtyr and clasping his shoulders, "Don't ever doubt your importance in my eyes, Virtyr."

"How can I do anything but when you are leaving me?" Virtyr turned; Severus wanted to change his decision as he wondered how Virtyr already knew of it.

"It won't be forever, Virtyr. I've made a few inquiries, I believe there is a religious sect in Tibet and one in Nepal that may be able help me gain better concentration. I'll be back once I know I can control myself."

Virtyr's smile was bittersweet. "Maybe they can even teach you to let someone in here," he said as he tapped Severus chest over his heart.

Severus gazed solemnly into Virtyr's eyes, "Maybe." He let a small smile form upon his lips, "Maybe I'll even learn to be as great of friend and father as you."

VOVOVOVO

Sneaking out of Gryffindor tower was no easy task, but it was preferable when the only other choice was sneaking out of class.

Less punishable as well.

And so, Harry, Hermione, and Ron decided to tempt fate (and the wrath of Professor McGonagall) once again by stealing down to the common room and out the front lady, destination: Hospital Wing.

That was the plan anyway. They did make it to the common room.

"I'm not letting you!" Neville shouted.

"Shh, you'll wake the entire house up!" Harry urged desperately.

"Good! You'll just lose more points from Gryffindor if you go," Neville nervously put two clinched hands in front his face.

Ron looked confused. "Er, Neville…what are you doing?"

"I'll- I'll fight you," he stuttered.

Having had enough, Hermione sighed, "Neville, I'm really, really sorry about this. _Petrificus Totalus._"

The slightly chubby Gryffindor fell to the floor.

"You're a little scary sometimes, 'Mione," Ron commented, "Brilliant, but scary."

Harry grinned, "Bet you're glad she's on our side, huh?" Ron nodded in agreement.

"Let's just get this over with before someone comes down and notices us." Hermione crossed to the portrait.

"They're all asleep," Ron proclaimed.

"Neville wasn't," Harry mentioned, "Wonder what he was doing."

Ron chuckled, "Playing with his frog most likely."

"Boys," Hermione complained before leading the way to the infirmary floor.

"The castle looks a lot different at night," Ron observed.

"We've only got one more flight to go down and then a few corridors before we get ther. Harry, do you-" She turned to the other boy, "Harry, what's wrong?"

Harry stood completely still, whispering, "Turn your lantern off, Mione."

"It's already on low-"

"Do it!" he whispered harshly.

Hermione turned off the light, looking to Harry for confirmation. He walked down a few steps, passing Ron and Hermione.

A second later the faint glow shown from the corridor they were headed to.

"Ms. Norris!" Ron whispered.

"Turn back," Harry ordered, in no mood to be discovered by Filch.

The three rushed up the stairs as the staircase released the tell tale tremble just before starting to move. Hermione made it to the landing just as it pulled up; Ron jumped to safety next, nearly slipping off the edge.

Harry pulled up short, knowing there was no way he'd make the distance. He motioned for Ron and Hermione to continue and rushed back down the flight. In between the archway and the side banister of the lower landing was a recess in the wall, not wide enough to comfortably fit a grown man, but plenty enough for an eleven year old boy. Harry slipped in, holding his breath just as Filch ran in, not even pausing as he directly pounded up the stairs.

Harry's heart gave a double flip as the care taker paused on the steps. He decided not to exhaust his luck and scooted around the doorway into the corridor, hiding until he was certain Filch was gone.

Harry tiptoed along the hallway, summoning every ninja move he'd learned from his Uncle Vernon's late night movies.

Within five minutes, he was hidden in an alcove across from the infirmary's main set of double doors. Only two other doors were present in the stretch of hallway. One door lead to Pomfrey's office; only one other could be the infirmary for the professors.

Harry once again took up a practically silent pace, coming to a halt directly before the oak door. He got down to his hands and knees, pressing his face to the floor in attempt to see into the room where the door and floor met. No such luck, there was practically a seal between the two.

He sat back on his feet. They'd been unable to find any sort of ward-detection charm in the library. Harry removed his glasses to clean off the bit of dust drug up from the floor.

"Stupid kids, I'll find them…"

Harry jammed his glasses back onto his face, whipping to the direction of Filch's mutterings. He could see the candle light flickering shadows into the infirmary corridor.

Making a split decision, he cast _Alohomora_ onto the handle, slipping into the darkened room.

Harry swore he could see a spot darker than the rest slip under the door leading to Madame Pomfrey's office. He held his breath waiting for the medi-witch to barge in and take him to the headmaster for punishment.

Several seconds passed and finally Harry let loose his air, whispering a thank you to the ceiling for his good fortune.

Looking away from the door, he took a moment for the rest of the room. Several empty white linen beds were lined up similarly to the other ward, but at the end of the room, where the students merely had a wall, were two doors set about six feet apart from one another.

Harry footed silently down the aisle separating the room, instinctually choosing the door on the left. Taking the brass knob in hand, he breathed deeply and twisted.

Harry didn't know whether he was happy he was right or depressed that he wasn't. Part of him hoped against logic that Professor Snape actually had left Hogwarts. Yet, there he lay, bed positioned under a window allowing the moonlight to cast eerie shadows across his teacher's face.

He looked pale; not the kind of sickly pale people get in the hospital, or even the mostly normal pale the professor wore under normal circumstances.

Harry approached the bed; breath coming in shallowly as he moved even closer to the all to dead looking body. From the closer view, he could see several little things, not just pallor, were off about the man before him.

The seam between the eyelids was appeared darker than it should; eyebrows stood starker and more delicately shaped than before. The hair seemed finer as well. Even the color of his lips seemed affected. Little things that wouldn't really stand out on their own yet as a whole made a large difference. He still was undoubtedly the same man. But this version was undeniably…sharper than usual.

He leaned forward onto the bed, reaching out to feel the consistency of the hair while not even thinking of how weird his current situation really was. Gently he took a couple strands near his temple and jumped back as if burned.

_That_ definitely wasn't normal. Never before had he particularly _noticed_ anything remarkable about the Professor's ears. Actually, he'd never really looked at the man's ears at all. But he was sure despite that fact, he would've noticed something like what he was currently seeing.

They were still the same size, but the tips… The tips were subtly pointed, looking almost delicate, just as the eyebrows had.

Steps sounded through the closed door to the professor's room. Harry jerked back from the bed, nearly knocking over the end table in the process. Hastily, he caught the wobbling candle holder before it could fall.

The steps grew louder, a confidant stride getting closer and closer.

Harry dove under the bed, scurrying t hide himself from what must be the medi-witch on her way to take him in.

Silently, he prayed for her not to discover him.

Please, don't let her find him!

The knob started to turn…

TBC

Utinu en lokirim- son of snakes (liar)

Amin feuya ten' lle- you disgust me

**AN: Woo hoo, sorry about the wait. I've had 95% of this chapter done for a while now but there was this one little piece near the end that was bugging me. Hope it meets all of your expectations and that you stick around with me for the ending.**

**As always, reviews are appreciated and thank you to everyone who's reviewed or added this to their alerts/favorites.**


	20. Chapter 19: My Death and Resurrection

**AN: I had intended for this to be the last chapter in The Vampire's Oath (Volume One), but then decided to break it up. **

My Death and Resurrection

The shadow curled under Severus' blankets shifted frantically, trying to decide the best course of action without exposing Harry to anything more out of the ordinary than he'd already been exposed to.

The door knob turned, pulling him out of the thought process as he identified the creature on the other side. With the best soundless snarl a shadow could muster, he launched himself from the bed and through the still closed door, fortifying himself for an impact with the vampire beyond.

They collided, sending Randie Furie to the floor as he glanced around in bewilderment at the sudden force.

But the shadow wasn't quite finished.

Randie screeched, "What the fuck?" in a quite unmanly fashion as he was lifted up by his ankle and sent flying through the air and into the corridor.

The infirmary doors slammed shut behind him, all of them secured closed with the shadow's power. He zipped around the room sporadically, trying to quell his indecision and act as his shadow instincts fought with something else. He could feel the sparks of consciousness telling him to more than just what others bid. Thoughts formed more clearly in his mind than they had in decades, or maybe it was centuries, he suddenly couldn't remember. Hogwarts had other vampires inside. Severus was in danger. Harry was in danger. Severus needed to wake up.

Every fiber of self-preservation pulled him to stay away from what he was going to do. Steeling himself, he aligned for a direct target to Severus' bed. He built up as much pressure as he could, preparing to release his sling shot plan on three.

One.

Two.

Three! He zoomed forward, straight on path just as the door slowly edged open.

Harry dropped to the floor, wincing as his chin hit the floor. He turned back just as the projectile stabbed into Severus' chest. He scrambled upward, eyes wide as the body jerked with the impact.

Several anxious moments passed as Harry watched the body coil with tension, the only sign it had been disturbed.

The body began to twitch sporadically. Harry held his breath, ready to fly out the door and get Madame Pomfrey; he didn't hear the outer infirmary doors open, nor the slunk of heavy boots belonging to a rather pissed, yet slightly injured, vampire.

Severus' eyes forced open, revealing bloodshot black orbs. Immediately his chest began pumping up and down as he fought to expand his lungs. He lurched into a sitting position, eyes squinting shut, not seeing the terrified boy.

His body wracked itself with a powerful cough, dark blood seeping from his nose, eyes, and ears dripped down, staining the hospital linens.

He vibrated with the foreign intrusion, keenly feeling its presence like thousands of tiny needles pricking him from the inside out. The battling energy within him spiked, forcing gobs of mucus and blood to spill from his mouth. He spasmodically turned himself over, flipping from the bed and onto the floor.

Harry sprung into action, darting out the door to find the medi-witch so she could help Professor Snape with his seizure.

He opened the door quickly, running before looking and colliding with a hard body on the other side.

The human sprawled backward onto the floor, acutely aware of the pain in his butt as well as the snarling sounds coming from Professor Snape's room.

The creature above him smiled evilly, too sharp canines appearing as his eyes filled with an emotion Harry had no desire to identify. He trembled as he crawled backwards, his back pushing open the door.

Another sharp sound from Severus caught Harry's pursuer off guard. The large vampire flinched, eyes shifting from the vampire on the floor to the likewise child.

Randie lunged forward, grabbing Harry by his shirt front and wrestled him into his grip, backing out of the door as Severus' body curled into the fetal position, shaking as it forced the presence from him.

Randie turned heel and ran with Harry over his shoulder as a blinding light exploded, launching Severus upward and into the main infirmary.

Furie headed straight out the door with his prize, determined to not let Severus catch him as he ran flat-out without stealth towards the side entrance he'd used sneaking in. Harry yelled and yelled, calling out for help. His cries resounded on the grounds up until the moment when Randie exited the wards and faded out of sight.

Back in the infirmary, Severus released an unearthly groan, clutching his temples with both hands. Too many voices were yelling within his head. He dug his finger tips into the skin at his temples, small bits of blood pooling under the nails as he tried to manually remove his own brain.

He started yelling, trying to get them to shut up. He raised his arms jerkily above his head, slamming them back down toward the stone floor and driving the claw-tipped fingers into the stone tiled floor, chipping the surface.

Everything went silent. Slowly, breathing deeply and somewhat calmly, he came back to himself.

He enjoyed a brief moment of mental peace before warning bells scorched through his brain as he felt his entire body being pulled from the floor and toward the exit, never seeing the grayed ghostlike-form lying motionless upon Severus' ward's floor as he staggered into the hallway.

VOVOVO

A bit earlier…

Albus Dumbledore entered his own office with a confident stride. Somewhere he'd read the importance vampires placed on one's ability to command a room. Being the grandfather figure would only make him appear weak, yet over confidence could easily come across as dominating, he settled for holding his body straight, allowing his power to pulse just ever so slightly. Rajen would know he should be respected but not feared.

"I apologize for the wait. It is truly a pleasure and honor to meet you. My name is Albus Dumbledore," he extended his hand.

Rajen smiled tightly, glancing at the hand momentarily before grasping it firmly. "Lord Rajen, High Alpha of the European Union of Vampires. And your absence is but an issue of the past. I understand you are a busy man, your time very valuable to your people. Besides, your pet werewolf kept me company in your stead."

"Have a seat," Albus suggested, "Would you like something in the way of refreshments? Do you drink tea?"

Rajen chuckled in a good impression of amicability as he took his seat, "I assure," a loud knocking cut off the vampire's statement, his face pinched ever so slightly for scarcely a moment. Dumbledore signaled Lupin to deal with the interruption; the werewolf slipped out for a moment. Dumbledore motioned for Rajen to continue.

"As I was saying-"

Lupin slipped back in, a slight blush to his cheeks as he rushed to the headmaster's side, leaning down to whisper into his ear, "Headmaster, it was Professor McGonagall. Someone's infiltrated the castle and bungled some of the wards, specifically near the third floor and infirmary. She say's you need to come immediately."

Julian leant over to Rajen, speaking in near inaudible tones, "Randie would have passed through that part of the castle. Severus was in the infirmary. He's probably escaped with the body."

Rajen nodded, "Is there a problem, headmaster?"

The headmaster had watched the exchange between the two vampires curiously. Whatever Rajen had been told lit up his eyes ever so slightly while his companion seemed nearly imperceptibly distressed to deliver the news.

"Headmaster," Lupin urged.

Albus frowned as a sudden surge of energy passed through him. Clarity sparked through his mind as his eyes tool in the pair before him and rage instantly built up. It wasn't the sort of feeling he could quite explain, but he was faced with the undeniable need to get the two of them out of his school.

He could feel that Rajen wasn't like Severus.

Standing from his chair, the headmaster rounded his desk. "I apologize for this fiasco of inconvenience," he began to Rajen, "It seems we have had a security breach. In the interest of your safety, it would be best for us to reschedule our meeting. Mr. Lupin, you will aid our guests in their exit, yes?" Lupin nodded as the Headmaster made a point of leaving his office without waiting for Rajen's reply.

Julian withheld a chuckle at the human's actions. He could see why Severus liked the man despite his infuriating tendencies. It was a shame Rajen would probably want to kill him now. He turned his attention to the werewolf who was showing Rajen how to use the floo system.

The headmaster felt a bit of a rush in regards to his actions. A part of him felt he could not be playing a more dangerous game with such creatures, but the stronger part urged him to follow his sudden clarity that bounded upon him scarce minutes ago. He felt as if he'd suddenly exited a blanketing fog, and although he held some suspicion, he couldn't be more pleased with the wealth of knowledge and observations.

And it was with that state of mind, he met Minerva at the bottom of his office stairs.

"Headmaster," she began, "I apologize for interrupting your meeting, but this couldn't wait. The third floor and infirmary wards are exhibiting odd symptoms." Minerva set a fast pace as she headed down to the source of the problem, explaining her concerns the entire way. "Poppy has been unable to enter her ward or even the hallway nearby. She tried the exit from her office near the third floor corridor entrance and was blocked as well. Filius and I attempted entering from either side of the infirmary and no luck. We believe this could be tied into an attempt for the stone. Professor Quirrel was not in his office, quarters, nor classroom. Albus, it was he we found with Severus. Quirrel awoke long before Severus. Do you think Severus suspected something and was taken out of the equation before he could warn us?"

Albus avoided answering the question, "We shall take the secret entrance to the stone's chamber and check on it while we make our way through to the infirmary. Come, turn this way."

VOVOVOVO

Severus staggered down the hallway, shimmers of his power lashing out intermittently beyond his control. He swallowed tightly, feeling his stomach rise once more, as he clutched to the stone bricks of the walls. He could see just beyond his eyelids, a vision of a stone room. Moist walls and the stench of mildew all too reminiscent assaulted his senses as surely as he felt his fingers burning from the scraping abuse of the bricks, their pulsing at the tips matching tempo with the sensation at his temples. His physical body urged him to slow down, perhaps return to the soft bed he'd awoken in, but something deeper urged him forward. A primal chord had been struck, the need to protect his clans-mate, his brethren in blood, his _fledgling._

His demon was surprisingly silent in the background. It didn't lurch forward against its chains as Severus was accustomed. Instead it simmered lightly just beneath the surface, allowing his weary body to heal itself and conserve its strength for what it needed to do. With that in mind, his subconscious glided shakily along on autopilot to find the beast that dared attack his family.

VOVOVOVOVO

"How is it that," Rajen's face contorted with fury as he searched for the right word, "that _human_ thinks he can just usher me from his presence because the timing has become inconvenient?"

Julian fought to restrain his grin, "I think I know understand why Severus tolerated the man so well."

Rajen whirled on Julian so quickly the younger vampire barely avoided a head on collision. "And what, pray tell, is that supposed to mean?"

Julian restrained himself from his gut reaction to Rajen's over the top 'alpha male' behavior. Could he really spend the rest of his near future following the man before him?

Rajen took a step towards the shorter vampire. "I asked you a question." Rajen's eyes narrowed, "Are you having second thoughts about our plan?" He chuckled. "If so, I'd think you're a little late. Their champion is dead, Julian. Virtyr is old and will be dealt with soon enough. Nothing but pain and death awaits those who cling to Severus' memory and the ways of old." Rajen smirked as he invaded Julian's space even further, driving him to take a step back towards the wall. "We're changing history and the very foundations our world sits upon."

Julian took in the other man's crazed eyes, "What are you talking about? You just wanted Severus gone-"

"Severus was their best and only obstacle! Don't you get it? He was their future and we've obliterated it!"

Someone cleared their throat down the hall, drawing Rajen's attention. Julian regarded his partner in crime for a moment before slowly turning to face the intruder.

"Randie," Rajen stated by way of greeting. "What do you want? Have you notified all the necessaries of the council meeting?"

_The meeting where you plan to crucify him,_ Julian thought to himself.

"Yes, about that. You need to come see something," he gestured with his hand before disappearing behind the door he'd come from.

Rajen exchanged a look with Julian before following. "No rest for the wicked," he sang as Julian watched his expensively dressed back swagger down the hallway.

Once inside, Julian laid eyes upon Randie's complication.

"I've got all the messengers ready to notify the council, but I wanted to make sure that's what you wanted."

Rajen smiled like a particularly satisfied feline. "Of course. The presence of Severus' human makes no difference. He does look lovely cowering in that cage. Should we put him on display, Julian? A sort of symbol of the fallen warrior?"

Julian glanced to the cage in response to the question. The boy he'd known only through Severus kept to the farthest corner of the eight by eight cell, obviously frightened and confused. Randie had let the boy keep his glasses, though probably due to oversight and not any type of mercy. Julian took in the perversely satisfied faces of his companions.

"But that's just it, sir," Randie countered. "I wasn't able to get to Severus."

"What?" Rajen snarled.

A guard ran into the holding chamber. "Milord," he gasped, doubled over from lack of breath, "your presence is required at once in the main hall."

"This conversation is nowhere near over! Send out those messengers!" Rajen followed the guard out, Randie trailing close behind. Julian lingered, gazing into the cage and examining the locks.

He squatted to eyelevel with the silent and ever so slightly shaking boy. Harry Potter was nowhere near as remarkable as he'd imagined. For all Severus' _devotion_, Harry was merely a human. Julian stared at the creature and wondered why he felt absolutely nothing. He was not disgusted by Randie's actions nor Rajen's intentions, nor was he anxious to see their desires met. "I don't care what happens to you child," he began in a low voice. Harry's eyes looked up to meet him, "I won't pretend I'll lose any sleep if you are forgotten down here to die a slow and painful death." He turned, walking towards the door before pausing and continuing in an even lower voice, "But I won't make the same mistake twice."

VOVOVOVOVO

By the time he made it to Virtyr's home, Severus felt his body had settled down from his jarring awakening. Unfortunately, he could also feel fatigue on the horizon waiting to take him when he slowed down.

He raced up to the door, pounding upon the old wood and freeing splinters from their constraint by his force. A scruffy looking vampire opened the door.

"Sir Severus," he greeted, eyes widening slightly at Severus outward agitation before nodding as he stepped to the side to allow the other vampire entry.

"Where is Virtyr?" Severus demanded.

"Good day to you too. You just missed him. He received a summons moments before I received mine."

Severus took a calming breath, walking around in a small circle as he ran his fingers through his hair. "What is the meeting for?"

"The letter did not say, but from the wording and a conversation with the head of the under-grounders, everyone's being called in," the vampire paused for a moment, taking in Severus' agitated demeanor. "What's happened Severus?"

"They've kidnapped Harry. I have to get him back." A hollow look came over Severus' face, "They may have already hurt him." His visage filled with rage as he advanced upon the other man, "I swear, if he is even psychologically harmed by this-"

"Unlikely for that not to happen."

Severus made to grab for the other vampire's throat.

"Wait!" he shouted, hands up in a surrendering gesture. "The kids a human right? He's gotta be scared shitless, y'know? That's all I'm saying."

Severus ran his hands over the top of his head, sighing in frustration. "There's no avoiding it, then. He wants an open war?" He turned to the door way, confident strides carrying him. "I want every single member of the resistance not already assigned to one of Rajen's bases mobilized and brought to the council meeting!" With a wave of his arm, the front doors opened, clanging loudly against the walls. "Make sure you don't forget to notify the under-grounders," he threw over his shoulder as he left the property. The scruffy haired clan leader, who'd been staying with Virtyr while his flat was renovated, chased after the war-bent vampire.

"Wait! Severus, come on man. I get it, you're pissed and whatever. But you don't just storm the leading power in European vampiric society. You do that and all the sudden you'll get vampiric coalitions from across the globe closing in on you, afraid that since you don't give a fuck about this council's traditions you'll obviously move onto conquering theirs' once your finished. Is some human child really worth risking our lives and the lives of our allies?"

Severus turned, a strange look of determination and calm having taken over his entire presence. Rage still coursed through his veins, but there was something deeper within doling out instructions. The origin of all those annoying bells in his brain had latched on and taken the reigns, driving him to the place Harry needed him to be. He pursed his lips, steepled hands coming up to tap his mouth.

"I would never ask you to offer your life for _some_ human child. Hell, I would never ask you to offer your life for my child even if he was in fatalistic danger! Which yes, that is exactly how I feel right now. But what I will ask of you, is that you and your people take a stand against Rajen and the mockery he has turned your perfect society of bureaucratic vampires into. What I ask, is that you take five minutes out of eternity, put on the armor your ancestors shed when they believed the Great Wars were over, believed that our kind could have some semblance of peace amongst ourselves, take that armor and try to absorb their honor and values. They didn't put aside their differences, their individual codes and structures just so one man could warp their council into an arena for a personal vendetta. I ask you to find that compass inside yourself. Tonight is the night Rajen made an overt move against us, Tonight is the night he made it possible, through his own bylaws, for us to strike out against him," Severus met the other vampire's eyes, "And we will come away victorious.

"The fact that this all coincides with my need to destroy the bastard who thinks he can harm my son," he flitted his hand to the side in a discarding gesture, "Merely a non-coincidental coincidence and an added bonus. I need you to gather our allies, and do so quickly.

"Are you with me?"

VOVOVOVOVO

The headmaster and Professor McGonagall pulled up short once they entered the chamber. The headmaster was of course aware of Quirrel's misgivings, but he did not expect such a brazen attempt at the stone.

The older wizard and witch brought their wands to the ready as their entrance drew Quirrel's attention from the mirror.

"Headmaster!"

"What are you doing down here, Professor?" he asked calmly.

Quirrel backtracked, "I-I…I thought you were obligated to the Ministry today. I merely wanted to test the protections." The shifty wizard turned and fled, straight towards the flames guarding the stone chamber's main entrance. Minerva made to hex, but Dumbledore stayed her arm as Quirrel released an inhuman shriek while rebounding from the entrance.

He landed a few feet from the mirror, writhing in pain as he strove to pat out the black flames engulfing him. The headmaster began chanting a long string of Latin, forming a bubble-like barrier around the DADA professor. The shield suffocated the flames, muffling Quirrel's cries as well as immobilizing him.

A swish and flick of his wand levitated the wayward professor.

"The wards have shifted back to normal. Call Mr. Shacklebolt and the other Aurors, swing to get ones we can count on. Then check on Poppy, the normal corridor should be open now. If you run across Mr. Lupin, bring him up to speed and send him to my office."

The two exited the chamber, Quirrel floating along behind.

VOVOVOVOVO

Rajen stormed through his council's headquarters, flanked by two rows of three guards each as his messenger lead the way, although not directly in front of Rajen, instead a bit to the left. Julian trailed a few steps behind the procession.

The messenger scurried to the double doors that would lead them to the Main Hall and main hearing room.

"They pushed past our guards and protections, sir, never firing a single weapon whilst some sort of energy shield protected them from our guards' efforts. The one who's the leader refuses to give a name, just demands to speak with you personally."

Rajen nodded his head, disliking his visitors before even meeting them. He had too much to handle without some pompous jack-ass waltzing into his home and demanding his presence. Rajen squared his shoulders. This newcomer wanted to make a name for himself with some flashy entrance, probably just one of those new-age vampires with some techno-gadget making a force field. Rajen would show them how to play hard-ball. He fixed the sternest expression upon his face he could muster and nodded to his doormen. With a great flourish of his red velvet coat-tails, he entered.

He was brought up short by the odd appearance of his visitors, momentarily thrown off track as he saw the way the room's guards seemed to cower in their presence.

"What in Scathach's sacred name do you think you're doing?" he demanded.

**End AN: I am planning (mentally outlining) a sequel, which really isn't exactly what I would call a sequel. More like a Volume 2, (hence the 'Volume One' written in the beginning AN.) The second part will have exponentially more one on one contact between Severus and Harry. I do encourage you to follow me to it once part 1 is finished.**

**Thanks for reading! As always, reviews are appreciated.**


	21. Chapter 20: Duty and Honor

**AN: The final chapter in my first fanfic, whoop! Whoop! I hope you all will review at the end and tell me what you think, and I hope you all enjoyed it and can forgive the long wait for this chapter. I will begin a Volume two shortly and will post a faux-chapter on this story when I do. This section is a bit OC heavy, volume two will be less so and will incorporate more of all our favorite Harry Potter characters. Even so, I would love to hear what you think about the Draugs. Without further ado,**

**Duty and Honor**

The headmaster shook Auror Shacklebolt's hand as the man exited the floo.

"Thank you for bringing your team on such short notice," Dumbledore glanced over the two men Kingsley brought with him, eyes asking a question in silence.

"They're trustworthy, sir," the dark auror leaned in, "and discrete."

"Whispering leads to accusations of conspiracy, Kinglsey," Minerva commented as she was granted entrance to Dumbledore's office.

"Professor," he nodded in greeting. "When speaking about the return of Voldemort, whispers are the only way to avoid panic."

"I disagree," she countered shortly.

The headmaster regained control of the room, "Former Professor Quirrel is in a stasis charm in the chamber just past this door. We confirmed the presence of the Dark Mark on his left forearm. Auror Shacklebolt, move with caution."

"He will be scanned for booby traps and dark influences before being taken in. Will you excuse us?"

The headmaster and professor left the aurors to their work, the senior staff member leading the way.

"Taken in where?" Minerva requested once a respectable distance from the office.

Dumbledore remained silent.

"Headmaster," she urged insistently.

"That information is 'need to know,'" he answered simply, turning a corner and unable to see Minerva's expression.

"I realize he attempted to steal a very precious object and altered the wards putting all of us in danger, nevertheless, he deserves the correct procedures and a trial, even if only to put him in Azkaban properly."

"Even with the Dark Mark ablaze on his skin? Minerva, I trust you as my lieutenant. In return, you must trust me to lead and make decisions that you may not agree explicitly with. The treatment of Quirrel is one such decision. Understood?"

The female professor visibly stiffened, "The theft of the stone was a plan of Voldemort's?" The headmaster had been acting oddly since before the beginning of term, all of his oddities were falling into place. "This is the reason you were so quick to meet with the vampires," she concluded.

"This hallway is perhaps not the best place for this discussion," the headmaster stated dryly, averting his eyes to the portraits.

"Don't pull that with me, Albus, they're all on your "payroll," so to speak. Is Auror Shacklebolt aware of your nocturnal friends?"

The headmaster smirked, "You have a very loose definition of the word friend, my dear. I doubt the manner of their dismissal did anything to endear my person to them. And the knowledge of which you speak is also classified as 'need to know.'"

"And?" she prompted.

"He doesn't need to know."

They rounded the final corner leading to the infirmary. Just before Minerva reached for the door handle, the headmaster stopped her.

"There is something that troubles me, however. It's quite disconcerting in truth. During my meeting with my friends, I was assaulted by the most shocking clarity which at this moment I can neither fault nor find reason why I am supporting it in the first place."

The stern witch regarded the old wizard, "Pardon."

"Disquieting, is it not? There may be some stock in the students' belief of my senility after all." He reached past Minerva for the door, entering the ward without another word.

"Madame, dear Madame, how are you faring through all this excitement?" The headmaster clasped the medi-witch's hands while delivering a warm smile.

Remus Lupin approached Minerva, speaking in hushed tones, "Is he alright?"

"Headmaster," Pomfrey began calmly, "Severus is missing. I checked on him about an hour before the ward problem and nothing was amiss. Once the problem was resolved, he was the first matter I saw to. The entire ward was empty."

"And your recording charms?"

Lupin answered this, "They were wiped clean by a power surge."

The headmaster surveyed the room, taking a detour into his vampire's chamber. He waved a wand over goopy and partially dried red substance. Lights danced over the subject, and he waited

Madame Pomfrey entered behind him. "It is his blood," she stated. He awaited his test to finish before nodding in agreement.

"Put a sample of it under a stasis. When the aurors have finished with Quirrel, they will assist us with the search for Severus." The headmaster reached into his robes and removed the auror scrolls. "All three of you will need to fill these out. I will bring a set to Filius." The scrolls multiplied just as Kingsley predicted. The headmaster exited to find his charms professor.

VOVOVOVOVO

Harry shivered as he pulled his thin shirt tighter around him. The floor and bars of his cell were dry but unbelievably cold. Shakily, he stood, looking for the exit from the cell. At the moment he turned to face the door a grayed out cloud sifted through the closed door. Harry froze, unable to budge as the mist solidified into an equally grayed out form of a man. The man's frame appeared very solid despite his previous state. He wore a vintage style suit Harry recognized from the Dursleys' old movies. The clothing was nice, yet visibly inexpensive; a stark contrast from the other men Harry had met so far in his prison. His face was lined with age, eerie in its lack of expression.

"Who are you?" Harry stuttered.

The old man smiled in a manner Harry was sure he meant to be calming. Harry refused to trust it. The man studied Harry for several seconds, his head tilting slightly to the side. He began to approach Harry's cell.

"Do not fret, child, I am a friend," he assured.

"Not mine. I don't know you," Harry answered, backing into the corner farthest from his visitor as the man continued his approach.

"Harry," he stated, neither tone of question in his voice nor any evidence that he wished to continue.

The man reached the cell, pausing before momentarily returning to mist, appearing almost instantaneously on the other side of the bars.

"What are you?" Harry gasped. "Are you a ghost like the ones from Hogwarts?"

"I told you, I'm a friend. I knew you'd be frightened so I came to keep you company while you wait for help."

"Keep me company?" Harry questioned confused, he huddled further into the cell.

"Yes," the man agreed, "I wish I could do more, but I'm currently at a bit of a disadvantage." Harry's guest looked around at the ground. Swiping his shoe against some imaginary dust on the cement, he proceeded to plop himself down upon the floor.

"You're just going to sit there?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Unfortunately, any of my actions will serve no purpose in getting you on the opposite side of these bars. Although, I daresay I could serve as quite a distraction should someone intend to harm you. Otherwise, we will wait for Severus."

"Severus? You mean Professor Snape is coming?" Harry asked, hope filtering into his voice, "But he's sick and that other man did something to make him all spazzy before he kidnapped me."

The man chuckled. "Randie Furie is no match for Severus," he said dismissingly. He looked closely at the scruffy boy, "What do you know about your Potions Professor, Harry?"

Harry frowned, "Not much, I guess. I've only just met him this year, or at least I thought I just met him."

He broke off, unsure whether or not to continue.

"Severus is a man who likes to stay in the shadows. Helping us even though we don't know he is there."

"He really was my dog, then?"

"I believe you named him Night. Not so scary when he's the big fluffy beast that somehow brings you things. Did you not wonder how a dog was doing such?"

Harry's brows furrowed, "Of course I did. But I was hungry and lonely. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon have always liked Dudley more than me. They like dryer lint more than me. It was nice to have someone to take care of me, even if he was just a dog." Harry looked down, uneasy that he'd said so much, but it was nice to have someone genuinely listening. "You know, Professor Snape's always kind of mean. Ron and Hermione swear he's out to get me, but whenever I'm around him…I feel safe. I feel like I always imagined Dudley felt when he was being held; it's like there's this really warm blanket covering me. Even when he's telling me I'm stupid or something, I still can't imagine him not being there. Why is that?"

"You know you can trust him," the man put Harry's statements into an oversimplified nutshell ignoring the question for the moment. "Do you want to know how I know your Professor?"

Harry nodded, sitting down into his corner.

The old man smiled wistfully, "Your Professor and I were once dear, dear friends, although, I doubt he'll be happy to see me now."

"Why?"

He leaned forward conspiratorially, "I've gotten him into a bit of trouble, you see. I've mucked everything right up."

"How's that?"

"Well, my kind and his aren't exactly meant to interact as friends according to the people that serve as his government. Many of his colleagues don't like him to associate with me. And when I asked him to look after someone whom I consider very special and important, they gave him an even harder time about it. Add to that the fact that I put myself out of his life until very recently…you could say I've been sticking to the shadows…I haven't done much to make my arrival welcomed."

"You're the freaky shadow I've seen at Hogwarts aren't you? Why can't Potion Masters hang out with shadows?"

"You think I'm weird? The man asked, looking hurt. "And yes, I am guilty of being the _perfectly normal_ shadow you've seen at Hogwarts. Pretty groovy, right?"

Harry blinked owlishly, "Err, yeah, I guess. So why can't shadows be friends with Professor Snape?"

"Most shadows don't actually make friends, but if they developed such an inclination, I doubt Severus would have any cause to refuse." The man smirked, "Well, no reason other than the fact he's a prickly bastard on a good day, anyway."

"No, I cannot be his friend not because I am, or was, a shadow. His colleagues frown upon it because," he paused for dramatic effect, "he is a vampire."

Harry remained silent, not quite believing his guest's proclamation. Finally, chewing on his bottom lip, he met the once-shadow's eyes, "Then, I guess I was right."

"About what? You knew he was a vampire already?" Horatio felt like the wind had been taken out of his dramatic proclamation.

"No, I was talking about you not being a _perfectly normal_ shadow."

The old man smiled brightly, "You're okay with it, then?"

Harry sighed before saying matter of factly, "Less than a year ago, I was told I'm a wizard, magic is real. I went to Hogwarts, ghosts and giants are real. My transfiguration teacher can turn into a cat, and I can fly on a broom. Now, some vampires have kidnapped me and I'm talking to a guy who used to be a shadow. The fact that the one person who'll probably come to get me is not human really isn't at the top of my list of worries. I mean, there are lots of vampires here aren't they, just like ghosts?"

The smile disappeared, "You may be experiencing some sort of shock. Vampires, compared to humans, are quite rare. There are a strong handful of them out there, but they're a pretty insular group. Not unlike wizards, actually." He rubbed his hands together as he leaned forward, "That brings me to the second reason I'm here. I believe some of the vampire elders won't be so happy about letting you go, even if- when Severus gets you out of here."

"You think they'll hurt me?" Harry asked, doing a half-well job of covering the wavering of his voice.

"Severus won't allow that. And assuming Rajen is dealt with accordingly, no other vampire will be stupid enough to try."

"So…if Professor Snape is going to keep them from hurting me, why would you need to be here?"

"Because…harming you physically is not the only event you are in danger of experiencing."

VOVOVOVO

Rajen quite nearly gaped at the group that had managed to non-violently storm his main residence. No more than seven vampires, four men and three women, all impeccably groomed and dressed in human business attire. This re-enforced Rajen's assumption towards their being propelled more by technology than actual power, although the bejeweled swords clasped to their waists or backs did throw off that finding. Either way, it was best not to take them too lightly. He then spotted the armband present on all of their left upper arms, an insignia he didn't recognize off hand.

The creature standing before Rajen raised an eyebrow in silent question, a look of irritation firmly placed upon his slightly aged face at being studied so openly.

"I'll not ask again, who are you and what right to you think you have to break into my abode?"

A slightly taller, younger, messy brown haired vampire stepped up to the side of the still silent silver haired leader of Rajen's guests.

"We are representatives of the Great Draug Empire to which you have committed grievous and undeniably aggressive offenses. Being the civilized and magnanimous creatures we are, you have been granted the right to live until this matter has been resolved. Upon such a resolution, the decision of your existence shall be further addressed."

Rajen, to his credit, did not stutter incoherently as was his first instinct. He retained a calm façade in the face of his would-be executioners and took a second look at the armband.

"Being the civilized and magnanimous creature _I_ am, I will not throw you out of here on your asses for the undeniable, aggressive, and unbelievable trumped up charges you have levied against me. What offenses have I committed?" He gestured to the silver haired leader, "Do I assume the dubious pleasure of addressing the mysterious _Lord Draug_?"

The messy haired and silver haired exchanged a look. The other members of the party kept their weapons trained on Rajen's men.

"We will exchange niceties once this matter has been addressed, if we decide you worthy of the knowledge of our singular identities," he held up a hand as Rajen looked to complain, "If it soothes your ego, rest easy in the knowledge we found you of great enough stature as to not kill on sight."

Rajen's eyes narrowed, a snap of his fingers brought his guards to the ready, raising their weapons, albeit more timidly than the Draugs.

Arguing voices could be heard from the hallway beyond the entrance room, the side doors opposite Rajen's position burst open, introducing a third party to the engagement.

"Rajen! Your insolence knows no bounds, it seems!" Virtyr exclaimed in mock disbelief, raising his arms in theatrical exasperation. Blaz and a good grouping of both under-grounders and Virtyr's men framed him on both sides within the double door's frame.

He took note of the tension and firearms in the room. Upon noticing the insignia on the messy haired unknown vampire's sleeve, he continued.

"You demand us to you like your servants with no regard to the significance of the night to some of the council members," he began advancing upon Rajen. "On top of that, you aren't present when we arrive nor once we all have assembled. Now, I might could be accommodating about that given your," he gestured to the guests, "unique circumstances. However, I will not since you were in no way accommodating with your summons, clearly stating this gathering as mandatory and making known the penalties to befall us should we not attend." By this time he was within a foot of Rajen, "Where is the emergency, Rajen?"

"You overstep your place, Virtyr," he spat.

"Only because you've forgotten yours," Virtyr hissed back. The silver-haired guest smirked faintly at the dispute.

The guest speaker snorted, "Perhaps we shouldn't be so offended by your lack of prowess with neighboring empires, you can't even hold the home front."

There was no other word for it; Rajen seethed. Quickly calculating which enemy would be the best to take out first, he grabbed Virtyr by the throat, quickly flinging the elder vampire towards his compatriots.

Virtyr's rebels opened fire, taking care to only hit Rajen's men and not his visitors from the east. By this time, Rajen's elite guards had all been placed on alert and swarmed into the room, surrounding Rajen, Randie Furie, and Julian and escorting them backwards and out through the door.

The visitors tightened their group, the leader near the front but easily protected should the need arise. A shot fired off from Rajen's men towards the Draug vampires; it was all the encouragement they needed to enter the fray from their precarious placement in the middle of the room.

With alarming speed and accuracy, the Draugs raised their shield, assuming a formation with four gunmen in front and three in back facing the rear, and fired upon Rajen's group, advancing upon the western European vampire leader's exit. They disabled their opponents in a sweep, not allowing any to get behind them. Once close enough, they shifted the shield allowing the three vampires from the second row to turn and withdraw their swords, taking a more personal approach to the attack. The leader, who'd been in the front line, led the metal charge, quickly dispelling any assumption an older appearance signified frailty.

The rebels, seeing that the Draugs had things well in hand on their front, dispersed to catch the rear of Rajen's force and to keep Rajen himself from trying to escape. Virtyr ordered a couple of his men to settle the other council leaders.

He knew what he was risking when he provoked Rajen, but the chance was well worth it. His personal summons had alluded to something damaging about Severus, he tried not to assume the worst. He only brought just off twenty soldiers with him on the chance it was purely more of Rajen's frequent boasting. Seeing the Draug crest upon Rajen's obviously irate visitors didn't bolster his faith in Severus' being safe and also made him wish he'd brought more men.

If Severus was dead, now would be the best time to strike at Rajen's empire, grieving and politics would have to be set aside for later. He sent another one of his men to summon more fighters.

VOVOVOVO

Severus stealthily led his fellow rebels through the trees surrounding Rajen's compound. They silently danced under the cover of nightfall.

But something didn't feel right. Holding a hand up to halt the approach, Severus' black gaze scanned the visible area of their destination. Black on black eyes allowed him to see clearly, that no life forms guarded the gate.

He tried to scent the area, picking up Rajen's clan's unique scent as well as other very familiar ones. With the council having gathered and all their scents intermingling, it was useless. He couldn't separate them all. He could feel the black symbols pricking their way to the surface of his skin. Only, whereas before the experience was rather painful, as if the symbols were forcing their way outward and claiming territory, they now seemed as if they were falling into place, filling a gap he did not realize existed. The entire process was rather novel, were he not predisposed, he would have enjoyed analyzing the ability to access his more demonic strengths and characteristics without the feeling something foreign was dominating him. It was as if, during this time where he was definitely not at peace with the world, he was finally at peace with himself.

Then, the tell tale bursting sound broke through the night, signifying gunfire within the stone walls. Severus motioned to his teams, to enter the castle largely unnoticed. The rebel force split into different directions, Severus himself, circled to take one of the back entrances, his scruffy haired friend, Crash, watching his back.

Severus caught movement near one of the more receded doors that led out to a private garden. The form lurked low to the ground, using the bushes as cover. Severus could still see the male's back peeking above the shrubbery, though. He let his eyes take on his demon's sight, the living flesh around him beginning to glow an orangey color surrounded by the effervescent green of the bushes and the softer, yet still mildly vibrant green, of the grass.

The other vampire did not notice Severus. He slipped from the outer walls of the garden, avoiding discovery by the other rebels. His broad form made it difficult to slink his way to the perimeter trees but he succeeded.

Adjusting his robes into more suitable stalking attire, Severus followed the vampire he identified as Randie Furie, motioning for Crash to go on without him. A fire burned in his chest as he thought of the other vampire capturing Harry and forcefully transporting him someplace, probably the mansion behind them. The demonic rage that bubbled through his veins spurred him on yet didn't try to overtake him. It was much like he'd tamed the thing inside of him. Despite the questionable circumstances, he was grateful for it as his feet made noise so low, even Randie's sensitive ears didn't hear him. Then again, Furie could have just been preoccupied with his escape.

He shadowed the other man over a dozen meters into the trees, waiting for Randie to loosen his guard. Finally, within a small clearing of sorts, the other vampire straightened his posture, glancing around to make sure he wasn't followed. Randie turned completely toward the direction of the mansion, smirking at the feat of out-sneaking the rebels and the Draugs.

Severus concentrated on his desire to one-up Randie. His body shifted into shadows, reforming directly behind his target. He grabbed the other vampire under one arm and across the throat, pulling tightly to immobilize and causing no small amount of discomfort.

"The thing I can't decide, Randie" he purred, his voice low and velvety, "is just how I desire to bring about your demise."

Randie struggled, wincing as any attempt to gain leverage against Severus resulted in a painful jerk of his arm's ball and socket.

Severus allowed a light smirk, "I won't lie, I've always harbored a small distaste for your person, but never before have I felt this painful need to cease your existence. So you'll have to excuse my taking a moment to come up with a suitable plan," He pulled tighter enjoying the odd stretching crackle sound Randie's joint made, "But you see I'm feeling a bit indecisive." He spun the other vampire before he threw him backward into a tree, splintering the ancient wood. Randie slumped forward, grimacing before looking up and revealing a trail of blood from where he'd bit his own lip.

"Severus," he began, bringing up his hands in a passive gesture, his voice coming out strained, "think about this." He staggered to his feet, "You harm me, a clan leader, a respected member of the council, what do you think they'll do to you. I'll give you a hint, we don't believe in exile. And do you really want to risk the wrath of the Ohtar clan?"

Severus chuckled, the sound causing Randie to pale just a bit further. "Do you honestly consider yourself a respected member of the council?" Severus' head tilted to the side in question as he slowly stalked his prey. "As far as the wrath of the mighty Ohtars, there's a line of your clansmen ready to take your place. I think I'll risk it." His eyes blacked out once more, nails elongating. "One thing's for sure," his smirk was positively dark, "I am going to enjoy this." He snapped forward, grasping Furie around his throat.

"Severus!" a voice called. The vampire-demon's head snapped up. Randie launched himself forward, trying to sidle past Severus. The grip on his neck tightened, and he slung back into the tree, falling to the ground once more.

"Severus!" the voice reprimanded, the same scruffy vampire Severus spoke with at Virtyr's, Crash, appeared through the trees.

Severus rolled his eyes and reached for the vampire who once again was rising from the ground.

"Severus!"

"What!" he snapped annoyed. "What? What? What? Can't you tell I'm a little busy at the moment?"

"You can't kill him."

"Believe me, Crash, I am perfectly able to snuff out this _thing_."

Crash sighed in exasperation, "Ability was never the question. If you kill him now, the council will call you out on it."

"Exactly!" Randie piped in. Severus slammed one of his heavy boots atop the man's ankle.

"An unfortunate casualty in the chaos of battle against Rajen's forces," he surmised. They're allies, it doesn't matter if he dies, and I daresay his family will thank me for it."

"You're deluded if you think the Ohtar clan will see it that way. Bring him in, get him judged, and _then, _you can kill him. The council has joined in against Rajen's rule. He won't have any protection."

Severus glared at Crash, grinding his foot downward as he decided. Finally, growling through the process, he lifted his shoe, bending and hoisting Randie into a standing position. He dragged the other vampire close to him, leaning in near his ear, "You may have earned a reprieve, Furie, but make no mistake," his voice lowered into a growl, "I will see you burn."

He threw Randie to the path upon which they'd come. Crash turned to lead the way back to headquarters.

Randie held no hope that the council would allow him to retain his position with them. He was skeptical, but not in despair despite Severus' attitude, that they'd let him live. Ever conscious of Severus' gaze on his back, he subtly withdrew a small knife from within his coat and waited for Severus to get close enough. He would take the elder vampire out first, and then move onto Crash.

Several meters from the clearing and Rajen's home, Randie decided on his opportunity. Stepping on a root and spinning, he obtained a slight advantage of height and lunged towards Severus.

Severus' eyes widened slightly, he raised his arms to deflect the falling vampire. The knife grazed his skin, tingling as it cut. He braced himself for the deeper wound, but it never came.

A large snarl cut through the otherwise silence. A large black panther had sprung from above, tackling Randie before rolling off to avoid the blade. Randie jumped up, ignoring his limb's protests, and prepared to face off the panther, Severus, and Crash.

Randie charged forward, jumping over the cat and going directly for Severus. Two hands grabbed his shirt from behind, pulling him into a man's chest, arms surrounding him in a bind.

Randie began to fight the hold, but then the arms shifted off his chest and secured around his head and chin. Realizing the position, he bent forward, oddly aware of Severus' momentarily surprised expression. The thing behind him quickly released one arm and violently pulled the other one around. A sickening cracking sound ended the fight. The lifeless body sank to the ground. Blood dribbled from his nose, a choking sound emanating from his throat.

"Severus, move!" Crash ordered, bringing his weapon up to aim at Randie's assailant.

Julian frowned at Crash and then grimaced at the crumpled body that twitched when he poked it with his foot. He met Severus' gaze head on, "Don't suppose you have a knife on you?"

Severus unbuttoned his sleeve, exposing his wand holster. He shifted a slip of leather to the side, withdrawing a slightly damaged scalpel. Face blank, he offered the small blade to Julian.

Julian looked at the piece for a moment, recognizing it as the type of specialized scalpel Rajen had customized for his 'play set,' "Why do you still have this?"

"Take it or use your hands," Severus ordered gruffly, trying to ignore the scent that wafted from Randie's body.

Julian extended his hand and took the proffered tool. Kneeling beside the body and unbuttoning Randie's shirt, he inserted the scalpel vertically just left of where the heart rested, not stopping till over three-quarters was in. Randie strained but was unable to defend himself in his paralyzed state.

Julian grunted as he attempted to move circularly around the organ. "This isn't the best instrument for this sort of thing," he commented, ignoring the horrible, gurgled keening coming from Randie.

"It's the best I can do; you aren't touching my other blade."

Crash looked between the two vampires, "Blaz has proof he was double crossing you!"

Severus raised an eyebrow, and Julian looked up from his work.

"I make no excuses for my actions. I only hope you will let me try to amend them."

Crash's face pinched, "Surely you're not going to buy that crap."

Severus remained silent, his hands rhythmically clenching, and Julian looked back to his task. His own hands were quickly covered in blood, his shirtsleeves not much for the better. The snapping of a rib or two could be distinctly heard as he extracted the still heart. With the scalpel, he sliced the organ in two. As he stood, he nonchalantly tossed the pieces on opposite sides of the clearing.

"Will I get the same chance given to Randie?" he asked before grimacing. "To take my chances with the council?" he clarified his question.

Severus looked to the side; his gaze searched through the trees as he ensured they were alone. Sparing a glance back to Crash, he nudged Randie's body with his boot.

"I will vouch for you with the council. Just go," he ordered.

"Severus!" Crash exclaimed incredulously.

Julian looked torn, "I want accept responsibility for my actions, Severus. I do not wish to run from this place. It's still the only home I have, no matter how much I've messed things up."

"Then don't go _far_," Severus suggested. "I'm not asking you to run away, just leave for long enough for things to cool down. I'll not find you dead by the hand of some anti-Rajen fanatic. If someone is going to take your life, it will be your father's choice."

"Severus, there-"

"Will you listen to me for once in your life?" Severus asked heatedly. "Damn it, Julian. Do you realize the measures some will go to ensure Rajen's regime or any derivative thereof will never come back into power?

"You are nothing but a hindrance here, leave," he ordered. Severus' arm itched to strike Virtyr's child, he was convinced the bloodied vampire would argue with him again, but surprisingly, Julian remained silent. The younger vampire looked down to the body and then back up to Severus.

"He stashed your boy in one of the cages beneath the mansion. I swiped the key from Randie before the fighting started," he pulled a small square object from his pocket. "Without this, no one can get in or out of there. Unless something happens to the building as a whole, he's safe."

Severus accepted the key, grimacing at the rapidly drying redness that rubbed off on his fingers, carrying its scent closer to his nose. He secured Harry's safety within his wand holster, and then held his hand palm back up to Julian.

"What?" Julian asked.

"My scalpel," he answered.

Julian rolled his eyes minutely, "Be cautious around the others, Severus. Their moods change with the wind even as they claim the importance of consistency. I don't doubt they will call for the boy's death, 'for the greater good.'"

"I'll raze their empires to the ground before they touch him," Severus assured, his voice harsh in his certainty.

"Just remember Rajen wasn't the only one against your human obsession." With a final nod, Julian transformed and escaped through the trees.

Severus scoffed lightly, trying to lighten his own demeanor as he tied the black strings of leather to his arm and fixed the buttons of his sleeve before turning to Crash.

"I hope you know what you are doing," Crash admonished. "The Ohtar clan will not be pleased by this, and with Julian gone, you will have no one else to support your story."

"Are you not a council member as well?" Severus asked, turning to head back to the mansion.

"A minor one, yes, but I consider myself lucky to get a chair at the table. I am the head of Virtyr's security detail, and what's more, there is no lack of hard feelings between the Ohtar clan and my own. How convincing do you think my testimony would be?" He fell into step with Severus.

"More convincing than the pre-convicted, right hand man to Rajen. Both of us would have reason to lie for him."

"I would never lie for him," Crash assured bitterly.

"Not even at Virtyr's request?"

"Julian is responsible for many deaths, Severus, the least of which is not my father. He has betrayed all those he supposedly loves. Even Virtyr has accepted that he cannot be trusted. You are the only one foolish enough to remain in his corner. I don't pretend to fathom why."

One of Blaz's men nodded to them as they emerged from the trees. "Rajen's men have been detained, though some were able to escape. The others are waiting for you in the council chamber. We were unable, however, to capture Rajen himself."

Severus motioned his understanding, his demon beginning to twitch once more. He directed Crash to follow him into the building.

Severus inspected the main hall curiously. Rajen was nothing if not a glutton for lavish behavior. The few times Severus had been in the vampire lord's home, he'd nearly been sickened by the over the top extravagance. Then again, if you were leeching off every other vampire in the city, you could afford such a lifestyle. He chuckled darkly.

The hall Severus entered had transformed since his last…visit. Tapestries were torn down and ripped, it was hardly the sight he remembered and bore the horrible wounds of the brief, yet intense, battle.

The demon-vampire's head tilted as he contemplated the scared marble floor, the colors in his vision shifting with more alacrity than he ever remembered. A voice pooped up from his left shoulder, "They're waiting, Sev. Once we get in there, we can go find Harry."

"Don't call me Sev," he deadpanned. "What's this council's current procedure for humans who've discovered us, hmm?"

Crash had the grace to look sheepish. "Death isn't inevitable. He's a child. The memories of children are easily bent. We'll convince them to-"

"We?" Severus questioned, a slightly amused lilt in his voice. "Are you honestly prepared to stand with _me_, in public no less? Standing at my side is different than at Virtyr's."

"No doubt," Virtyr answered. Severus turned to the sound.

"Good to see you whole." Severus smiled relieved before that irritating twitch made him falter.

"Likewise," Virtyr approached the younger vampire and pulled him into a strong embrace. Severus forced himself not to stiffen; it was a close battle. "You had me worried, boy."

Severus pulled back after a moment. Smiling out the side of his mouth as he gestured to the carved floor, "I wasn't aware your regime had resumed using swords as the weapon of choice."

Virtyr's eyes flickered to the door darkly. "Ah, well our victory wasn't won single handedly," he admitted grudgingly, "We had some help with Rajen's men."

"Severus," an all too familiar voice greeted. Severus turned, eyes widening, irises' darkening at the sight of his old mentor before he forced his mask back up.

"Sir," Severus cleared his throat quietly, glancing at the vampire standing behind his silver-haired tutor. "I am sorry for my impatience, but there is a matter I must see to before we sit down to settle things." He turned to head further into the mansion.

The silver haired mentor cleared his throat; Severus met his eyes.

"We know about the boy, Severus," the guest speaker mentioned. "This situation needs to be addressed with finality."

Severus smirked, the display coming out more pained than he intended as his initial adrenaline rush died down, "There is no situation, Cyril. I understand how you might think there is with all of the pompous fools who enjoy drama more than their next breath prancing around like the apocalypse has come, but at the end of the day, the boy is a boy." Severus fixed a stern glare upon Cyril, "Leave him out of this."

"That would be unrealistic considering-"

"The child is none of your concern!" Severus growled, taking a step forward.

"You made him our concern!" Cyril countered, more heatedly.

"I swear, if you-"

Cyril bristled, making a move towards Severus, "Why do you-"

"Enough," the silver haired mentor ordered with finality, blocking Cyril's movement forward. He stood as a barrier between the two vampires. "These are matters to be handled amongst our own. I mean no disrespect, Virtyr," his head tilted apologetically.

"None taken," he lied.

"We shall accompany you to retrieve the boy, Severus. Later, we will discuss the reasons why we have come."

"It isn't because of Harry, Savvas?"

He nodded to Cyril, who returned Severus' glare before taking a deep breath and beginning to speak, "If you had let me finish, you would know that while the _situation_ with him is important to us, we are here for another reason." He turned to Virtyr, "That reason is the one we wish to deal with delicately and behind closed doors." Savvas turned to look pointedly at Cyril. "I apologize for making it seem otherwise."

Severus swallowed his pride and smothered the twitch, avoiding Savvas' eyes, "I apologize for jumping to conclusions."

Savvas took hold of Severus' chin, an odd sadness filling his eyes. He stayed that way for a moment, not speaking. Severus' could feel his body stain against itself in the effort not to look away.

Crash broke the silence, "The human's in a room near the center of the bottom floor."

Savvas nodded, releasing Severus' chin before motioning him to lead the way. Virtyr looked on stoically.

"The council will get restless if we do nothing to appease them," Severus mentioned.

"I will handle them," Virtyr stated. He walked toward the chamber without waiting for a response, "Crash, accompany me. The wolves will handle Harry."

Crash looked confusedly between Severus and Virtyr. A slight incline of the head from the former sent him towards the latter. Virtyr met Savvas' gaze impassively while he waited.

Severus waited for the elder vampire to exit before turning to the ghost from his past. He led the party toward the opposite door and into Rajen's hallway.

"Has anything new happened with Virtyr?" Severus asked once they were far enough to prevent overhearing.

"Apologies if it shatters your illusions, but Virtyr is a vampire like any other, subject to the same character flaws as the rest of us," Savvas answered.

"He is approaching an angry council; no one is immune to nerves. I should have warned him ahead of time. Randie Furie is dead."

Savvas grunted; Cyril spoke his question, "Who is Randie Furie?"

"Current, well former now, leader of the Ohtar clan, not the most well liked clan in western Europe. They are particularly strong here in Great Britain. Furie supported Rajen since he came to the capital."

"Then it is a crime of war, no bother there," Cyril commented.

"But the Ohtars will likely not see it that way. Without proof of the circumstances surrounding his death, the situation will become quite…sticky." Severus glanced around the hallway for markers of some sort to identify the room they searched for.

"We have proof," Savvas stated simply.

"Some of the men we captured are Rajen's advisors. They will know of Furie's involvement and will be more than happy to testify against him," Cyril elaborated.

They walked on in silence.

"Who else is here?" Severus asked to break the tension while they searched.

Cyril spoke for Savvas once again. "Basil, Dionysia, Sophia, Gero and myself. The other's remained in the homeland. Severus, I honestly meant no harm in speaking of Harry. It's just that-" Savvas cleared his throat, "Apologies, Gero. And I am trying to apologize to you as well Severus. We only mean to offer our aid. Complications back home have made tensions rise."

Severus nodded his acceptance, not looking back to meet Cyril's eyes. "The council will not want to let Harry go un-silenced. There method of choice involves death. I do not wish to make them my enemy through denying their judgment, but there is no way I will let them harm him."

"At this point, anything you do will trace back to the Draug Empire as well. A full scale war between east and west is the last thing we need. The political world has grown smaller with technology allowing lesser vampires to travel with the frequency of the agents. Europe must be united against the outside world." Cyril ran a hand through his hair, messing it up further before patting it back down. "Then again, it isn't as if we can allow them to kill him. Who elected this council anyway? What do you think, Gero?"

"False-compromise," he said simply.

"How so?" Severus asked.

"We talk them down to simply wiping his mind of our existence. Let them go through the process and dump him back with the humans." Severus emitted a deep, slightly strangled noise from his throat. Sure, he hated that Harry had to experience the trauma of the night, but to steal the experience gained from hardship would only cripple the boy in the future. He strictly told himself it wasn't because he wanted Harry to know about him.

"Is that the only way?" he asked, masking his concern.

Savvas regarded the younger vampire sideways, "Your time in the west has truly made you worthless, boy. Their mind tricks will not work on Harry for long."

Severus' face never changed, but Savvas could sense his confusion.

"Well we could just let them chop his head clean off," Cyril remarked jokily before smiling broadly at Severus' growl. "Relax; we'd sew it back on after, top-notch doctors and all that."

Severus ignored the last remark, turning his direction back to Savvas, "I thought it was just hope on my part, but it isn't, is it? I can feel him as if he were one of us."

The conversation dropped as they came upon the door beyond which Harry was trapped. Severus withdrew the key from his coat, placing it within the door's indentation. Gears turned within the surrounding walls before a clanking drop signaled the door's release. Severus made to push the portal open before a strong hand on his wrist halted him.

"Caution before stupidity," Cyril smirked from Severus' other side.

Savvas grimaced, "I would never say anything so trite. But there may be guards with him; the door's elaborate locking mechanism has given away any element of surprise. Caution is warranted."

Severus nodded.

"I liked mine better," Cyril mumbled to Severus.

VOVOVOVO

Harry gave a small smile at the attempt his shadow friend was giving to cheer him up. The old man had taken to forming wisps of smoke in the shape of different magical animals, most of which Harry did not recognize. In fact, he suspected over half of them were just 'discovered' by Horatio himself.

Horatio's preoccupation allowed him some time to decipher the whirlwind of an evening he was caught in the middle of.

"And this is a Snorpleghak!" Horatio exclaimed as he made the smoke dance in an elephantine monkey shape.

"You made that up!" Harry accused seriously.

"Did not," Horatio countered with a playful lilt, "Listen 'ere laddie, I've been on this planet for very long years, now. Not all of them I spent stalking the halls of your school. I've picked up quite a bit of knowledge in my time. The Snorpleghak is one of the animals the Lord blessed me with the honor of discovering."

Horatio nodded to Harry accomplishedly, "And now I'm sharing that knowledge with you. So show some respect."

Harry's smile was genuine this time as he shook his head silently.

"Now, I-" Horatio broke off abruptly, turning to the door with his head cocked toward it.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"Sounds like Severus' voice," Horatio frowned, "He has some others with him. Best if I hide. Do me a favor, lad?"

"What?"

"Don't tell Sev or any of the other vampy boys just yet, alright?"

Harry nodded reluctantly. A scraping noise was heard within the door and walls themselves.

"I'll be close by," Horatio promised before fading out of sight.

The door made a horrible jarring sound. Harry prayed Horatio was right about it being Professor Snape. He stood and backed into the farthest corner of the cell.

VOVOVOVO

Cyril, his blaster at the ready, backed off to the left of the door, Savvas, sword drawn, to the far right. Severus stood slightly to the right, a side arm borrowed from Cyril in his hands. He nodded once to his compatriots and heaved a great kick forward into the antique door.

Quickly surveying for enemies and hidden places within the room, Severus gave a great sigh of relief as he ascertained the only person in the room was Harry.

He entered swiftly, placing his hands on the bars in search of hinges; his eyes never leaving Harry's frightened ones for long. Savvas joined him in the search; Harry's vision flickered between the vampires in the room.

Cyril was the one who finally found the opening. A powerful downswing of Savvas' blade destroyed the latches.

Severus slid past the other two vampires, stopping merely a few feet from Harry.

Harry's eyes filled with tears he refused to let fall. He shot forward from his corner, wrapping his arms around Severus' waist, beneath the vampire's coat. Harry's body relaxed fractionally as the form he'd latched onto bent and returned the embrace.

"Shh," Severus soothed, "It's alright now."

Harry nodded into the man's stomach, allowing his teacher to pet his head calmingly. "Are they back?" he asked.

Severus' hold tightened marginally, "They won't get you again. I promise."

The vampire adjusted his hold on Harry, straightening to face his mentor and cousin.

"This is Harry," he introduced, gently nudging the boy. "Harry, this is Savvas and his eldest son, Cyril."

Harry turned to face the new vampires, nodding to them both.

Savvas checked to make sure the door was securely closed and knelt to Harry's level, drawing his gaze and holding it without physical contact, "You are a brave child, Harry. You will make a fine warrior one day; a credit to your blood."

Harry furrowed his brows in confusion and inched closer to Severus who sent Savvas a withering look.

"In time you will learn strangers are not to fear, but their intentions. And you will see them as clearly as you see their faces." He stood, turning to Severus, "That is, unless you allow foolish emotions to cloud your judgment."

Severus smirked ruefully, looking down at Harry when the boy's head turned upward. "We are going to have to go see a group of people Harry. No matter what happens or what seems to be happening, know we won't allow any harm to come to you. Do you trust me?"

Harry nodded solemnly.

"Verbal answer," Savvas demanded. Severus nodded encouragingly.

"Yes, sir."

"Good," Savvas clapped Severus on the back and placed a warm hand on Harry's shoulder. "Lesson number one: The art of the misdirection-"

"Also known as lying," Cyril helpfully inserted.

"-is a card you must have ready in any encounter with outsiders. In this case, we will allow the council to believe your memory has been erased by their machinations. We will make them think they thought of the idea and concede in allowing their plan to go through. This way, we look like we are compromising and they think they've ultimately won. Rest assured you are-" Severus cleared his throat, "much too intelligent for their mind tricks to work."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked, worried Savvas' faith was misplaced, he was nowhere near as smart as Hermione and he couldn't win a game of chess against his year mates to save his life.

"More than sure," Savvas smiled down.

"Just remain quiet unless I prompt you and look scared," Severus recommended, nodding encouragingly.

Harry doubted _looking_ scared would be a problem. He nodded his understanding; Savvas cleared his throat. "I understand," Harry assured.

The twitch relaxed the moment Severus saw Harry, his demon humming in the background quietly enough to not distract him as the party made its way back to the entry room. Severus offered to carry Harry but was quickly rebuffed by the eleven year old. The vampire settled for a hand placed on the small shoulder.

The tension within the council chamber buzzed through Severus' bones as he entered alongside Savvas. The other Draug vampires stood against the far wall from the entrance wearing expressions ranging from bored annoyance to polite interest in the council's happenings. Were Severus not a Draug himself, he would be completely fooled by their impassivity.

As it were, however, he could tell they held as much concern as he to the stalemate Virtyr stood with a vampire Severus recognized as an Ohtar, but with which he had never been formally introduced. The two leaders stationed themselves head to head, the younger, unknown vampire baring a sliver of white teeth in an animalistic form of aggression.

"Randie Furie is not a traitor to this council!" Virtyr's opponent demanded.

"Every vampire in this city knows of Furie's affiliation with Rajen! How is it I am forced to speak with the one Ohtar who is ignorant of that fact?"

Severus quirked an eyebrow at the argument. Furie was dead, technically killed in self-defense, what did it matter if he was a traitor or not? He searched the room for Crash, finding the other vampire in a far corner with several under-grounders, studiously avoiding most everyone's gaze.

"Randie Furie earned his seat amongst all of you with integrity. I will not have his name and the name of the Ohtar clan tarnished due to the misdirected opinions of fools!"

"Fools?" Virtyr questioned heatedly.

Severus cleared his throat, "Perhaps I can settle this issue."

"I doubt the son of Virtyr," here Savvas released a practically sub-audible growl, "and the leader of the rebellion could deliver an unbiased opinion on this matter," the Ohtar sneered.

"Isn't the point of an opinion that it _is _biased?" Cyril asked quietly. Savvas grunted in agreement.

Severus smirked, unfazed by the comment, "Were I not backed by the most virulent of supporters, the truth, you are correct in believing I would be tempted to embellish my account of Randie Furie, but since my statements will be merely of a series of consecutive events that clearly explain Furie's treatment, why should I bother with lying?"

The Ohtar's brows drew together, grunting Severus to continue.

"I tracked Furie into the woods this evening, Crash at my side-"

"Virtyr's bodyguard," the Ohtar inserted.

"And a clan representative in his own right," Virtyr asserted.

"We cornered Furie and made to bring him to the council. He attacked us whilst Crash's back was turned and was then killed by a fellow council member and clan leader, Julian."

The Ohtar did not appear terribly upset by the death of his leader, but argued anyway. "So, the leader of the Ohtar clan, was cornered by the rebellion leader and his sidekick; then the leader's brother kills him after Furie allegedly attacks even though the odds are clearly in his disfavor? Excuse me if I'm skeptical."

"Are you implying Severus is lying?" Cyril asked flippantly, puffing his chest out in mock indignation.

"I'm not implying anything," he responded simply. Crash sputtered from his corner, preparing to enter the argument.

"Enough," one of the council members demanded. "Our full number is here, let us vote. Shall the murder of Randie Furie be treated as a criminal act?" The council unanimously (with the exception of the Ohtar) voted no. "Very well, onto the next matter. Darren of Ohtar will be accepted as the new representative pending his acceptance as the Ohtar leader?" A yes this time. "Councilman Darren," he addressed, "please take your seat. Virtyr, if you would as well." He turned to Severus. "This is the human you are involved with?" Cyril smirked at the turn of phrase.

"He is," Severus answered simply.

"A human cannot be allowed to exist with knowledge of our being," he offered authoritatively.

"Let it be known, this council will fall before any harm comes to this boy," Severus assured.

Several of the council members took offence and spoke out against the brash statement. Virtyr rose from his chair once more, "Gentlemen, I am certain Severus meant no offense with his words." He turned, motioning for Severus to smooth things over.

Severus smirked. "I assure you-." Savvas' hand came down upon his shoulder. Savvas nodded to Cyril.

"The east and west have cohabited this continent in peace for a millennium," he approached the table. "Many would argue that throwing away that peace over one human life is brash, foolhardy, and not befitting of one of the most powerful vampiric clans on the planet." He smiled, "But _this_ human is important to Severus and therefore important to all of us." He leaned over the empty head chair, placing palms flat on the glossed wood, "Much more important than this peace." Cobalt shimmered beneath the golden emerald of his eyes, fixing upon every member of the table.

"Our bylaws are clear on this matter. This boy knows too much to be allowed to walk free."

"Then perhaps," Virtyr began, "Perhaps we alter what he knows."

"Virtyr!" Severus exclaimed. The three other Draugs approached there leader.

"Alter his memory," the council member reiterated. Several nods came from the council members, all of whom were warily watching the vampire at the head of the table.

"I won't allow it," Severus stated angrily, shaking off Savvas' hand.

"Severus," Cyril interjected, appearing to try to calm the other Draug.

"Enough Cyril! I will not, under any circumstances, allow you vultures anywhere near him." He made a good showing of standing to his full height, shoulders straightened to maximize the appearance of his power. He pulled Cyril away from the head of the table, eyes boring into the council members' skulls, snarling as he spoke. "You vacuous, insipid, bureaucrats," he spat. "Harry Potter is my human. I will do with him whatever I will, tell him whatever I please." He made sure a bit of spittle escaped him as he continued his diatribe. "I do not care if you explode with pent up indignation at my flaunting of your precious rules and bylaws, but there is no way in this hell or the next that I will allow you to put your greasy-"

"Severus!" Savvas reprimanded harshly, surprising most of the room by actually speaking. Sophia calmly pulled Harry closer to Dionysia and herself. "That is quite enough. I have made my decision."

"Savvas," Severus appealed.

"Enough," he stonily cut off. "Harry's memories shall be altered. The council is correct, outside knowledge of our existence is in no way permissible.

"Accept their generous offer," he ordered.

Severus' shoulders slumped slightly. The council could see he knew he couldn't win the argument. The self-elected council speaker concealed his proud smile.

"We are not ignorant of your sacrifice, Severus. Nor do we not appreciate all of your help with Rajen's control. You may pick the council member who will alter the boy's memories." He warmly smiled consolingly.

Severus returned a halfhearted glare before surveying the council. He looked to Savvas for suggestions. Savvas nodded to Cyril.

"Virtyr is of the most skilled in this procedure, is he not?" Cyril asked.

Virtyr moved from his chair, approaching Severus apologetically. "It is the only way, my boy." He placed a hand upon the angry vampire's shoulder, "Would you permit me to do this?"

Severus looked down at Harry whose eyes were wide with fear. "It will be alright." He stepped aside to let Virtyr approach the human.

VOVOVOVOVO

Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall were silent as the boarded the spiral that led to the headmaster's office, both feeling the hours of the evening as they dragged on. Shacklebolt warned the process of transporting Quirrel would take quite a long time but it had surely been too long and Dumbledore still hadn't received word of their completion; he hoped the process would be complete before the students awoke.

The two purposefully strode to the heavy wooden door. The headmaster knocked at his own office.

No answer.

He tried the handle and it easily gave way. McGonagall gasped at the sight that lay behind.

"Notify Madame Pomfrey!" the headmaster ordered. The transfiguration professor cast her patronus.

Dumbledore rushed to the side of the only body showing signs of life, his friend Kingsley Shacklebolt. The two aurors he'd brought with him lay broken and bloodied near the window. The room showed no signs of forced entry.

He cast a few quick stabilizers over the lead auror. "Minerva, transport Mister Shacklebolt to the infirmary whilst I check on the other two." He rose to his knees with great speed despite his age. "Call Remus back here once Kingsley is settled."

The other aurors were already dead. The headmaster glanced at the floo, freezing upon discovering the lock open. Switching on the wards, he raced off to catch up with Minerva.

VOVOVOVO

Severus and the other Draugs were silent as they left the mansion; Harry was unconscious and being carried in the arms of his guardian vampire.

"I must return to Hogwarts. They may have noticed Harry's absence."

Savvas, keeping his eyes alert for outsiders, looked fondly at the small human. "Remember, it is not permanent. His own genetics will undo their work, even more quickly if he is in your presence often."

Severus nodded, "Are you returning now?"

"We must meet when you are finished with the child." He tucked a slip of paper into Severus' pocket. "You did well today. I was worried your time in the west had rotted all of your skills."

"You were convincing as well."

"I was channeling your father," the silver haired man smirked.

"You did not 'misdirect' my thinking, correct? Harry will recover from this?"

"As I told the boy, the art of misdirection is to be used on outsiders. The Draug blood is surprisingly strong within him; he will recover."

Severus nodded, gazing warmly down at the light human. His expression filled with rage, his hands tightening on Harry's clothing.

"Severus?" Basil questioned.

"Hogwarts' wards dispel dark creatures wishing the students harm," he stated through gritted teeth. "They had to be let in to get to Harry. Albus Dumbledore is the only one with that sort of power over the protections."

"Our spies reported Rajen had been contacted by a group of humans," Dionysia inserted.

Sophia stepped forward, "What motive would human wizards have for contacting a group of vampires they know nothing about?"

Severus looked up, "Believe me, I'll find out."

VOVOVOVOVO

Severus allowed himself a rare, gentle smile as he straightened from Harry's bed. He knew Rajen was still out there, likely boiling himself into a frenzy, but for the moment, Harry was safe.

Brushing off his jacket and elongating it into a set of robes, he exited Gryffindor tower unnoticed, slipping through a half-opened portrait.

He grazed the walls with his fingertips as he slowly made his way downward through the castle, a detached lightness fuzzing up his mind. Unlike Rajen's manor house, Hogwarts bore no physical trace of Rajen's presence. The same light from the approaching dawn glowed through the window. There were no scorches or scratches on the walls of the hallway Severus vaguely remembered raging through on instinct. Severus figured he could still smell the residual stink, but his opinion was rather biased.

Why would Dumbledore go to another vampire while Severus was at his weakest?

"Severus!"

The vampire flinched, brain fuzz dissipating, blade falling from his sleeve, handle to his palm as he prepared for the attack. Almost instantly he calmed. He raised an inquisitive eyebrow as the source ran toward him.

"Lupin," he said flatly. Remus smiled in response, but it was strained at best. The werewolf stopped several paces from Severus.

"Are you alright?" he asked, clearly looking over Severus for injuries while re-catching his breath. "Where did you go? The headmaster nearly flipped when we found you gone, blood on your bed and the ward a mess.

"Come, we have to speak with him. He is in the medical ward." Lupin closed in, reaching for Severus' arm.

He reared back, pupils dilating and his lips straining to withhold his snarl and conceal his elongated canines. He closed his eyes, taking deep breaths. "Do not touch me." He opened his eyes revealing normal human looking irises. "The headmaster requires our audience; we should not keep him waiting."

Carefully avoiding physical contact with the man-wolf, Severus circumvented him and headed toward the infirmary.

Remus' eyes followed the vampire, allowing a few meters distance before heading off as well.

Severus stopped abruptly before the main doors, eyes dilating once more a blue flash traveling through them. The stench was stronger here. He turned to his companion, "After you, Mr. Lupin." The werewolf shrugged before preceding Severus into the infirmary, joining Dumbledore and Pomfrey near the occupied station.

The vampire reeled at the sight of the mauled man resting on the bed, but bloodlust was not what beckoned him further.

"Shacklebolt," he exhaled quietly. He felt a haze cover his senses. The vampire cocked his head to the side, black bleeding outward over his eyes as he sniffed the cold air. Severus restrained a growl as he recognized the unique underlying smell radiating from the auror. He closed his eyes, trying to block out his instincts even as he felt his feet carry him ever so slowly to the bed, the dulled needlelike sensation creeping up the back of his neck as he felt the demon taking over.

"Severus?" Remus questioned, having noticed he wasn't being followed.

Severus heard the call through his haze-like state, but couldn't bring himself to break his concentration by making a response.

Albus pushed Remus from his path, darting to put himself between Severus and Kingsley to obscure the vampire's line of sight. "Severus, get a hold of yourself!"

Severus blinked rapidly, the block of one sense allowing him to ground to his true being once more. He swallowed, regaining his control. When he spoke, he did so in a calm voice. "Headmaster," he began, "I believe I've missed quite a bit, haven't I?" He leaned to gaze around the old human, eyes narrowing on the dark man in the bed. "Quite a bit indeed. You're keeping that _thing_," he sneered, "in a school full of children?"

"That's a bit hypocritical," Lupin accused. Severus snarled, his agitation having risen rather rapidly.

He turned his stare directly to the headmaster. "Been a bit free with our information, have we?" He whirled on Lupin, "Keep your blasted comments to yourself, hybrid." A little voice in the back of his head accused him of calling the kettle black, but he refused to recant his statement. The demon in him buzzed uncontrollably, for once making more sense than Severus found reasonable, or resistible.

"Severus, calm yourself," Dumbledore ordered sternly. The demon, faced with the man who negligently endangered his blood, bucked.

"Calm myself?" he asked incredulously, before taking another breath and doing just that. He smiled maniacally, "There, I'm calm. Why should I not be calm when you are transforming the school into Dark Creature Central Station?" The smile dropped, "You let other vampires into Hogwarts! Why would you do such a thing? Wasn't one vampire and one werewolf enough?" He gestured to Remus and himself emphatically.

"You will do well to remember that I, Albus Dumbledore, am in charge of Hogwarts, not Severus Snape. I am the one who decides who is safe to allow entrance."

Severus stepped up to the human, "You have an auror lying in a sick bed, slowly becoming what could be referred to as 'undead,'" His voice lowered as he whispered to the headmaster, "I doubt your judgment, sir."

"Dear Madame," the headmaster turned and smiled, "may we borrow your office for a moment?"

"I granted you entrance," the headmaster tossed back, asserting his authority. "Do you doubt my judgment on that account?"

Severus narrowed his eyes, before nodding, "It's been a long night Headmaster."

Dumbledore ignored the statement, "Even after I discovered your condition, I allowed your residence and provided for your safety while you hid from the other vampires." Severus' eyebrows rose to his hairline. "They had no idea you were here. I got the impression your kind aren't allowed to mix with humans, much less reveal to them their affliction.

"I've been confronted with the fact that, as much as you have done for me over the years, I don't know you."

Severus pursed his lips, "Do you really believe that?"

The headmaster's eyes were clear and twinkle-free. He met the dark brown ones directly. "Why didn't you destroy Voldemort?"

Severus smirked humorlessly, "Why didn't you?" He turned and exited Pomfrey's office, heedless of the blunted daggers Dumbledore was driving into his back.

Pomfrey looked over the motionless body of Auror Shacklebolt. "Severus' assessment seems to be correct."

Lupin looked up at Dumbledore's entrance, "His energy is changing in both level and type. He's becoming a vampire."

The headmaster passed Severus. "How did you know, Severus?" he asked in clipped tones.

"Do you honestly suspect me of anything untoward?" He sighed, "Vampire thing, the whole takes one to know one routine. I can even tell you who his sire is," he grinned rakishly at the werewolf, causing Lupin to startle. Dumbledore and Lupin regarded him expectantly; Pomfrey continued redressing Shacklebolt's neck wound.

"Who?" Lupin finally asked, disconcerted by a grinning Snape.

Lupin needn't have worried for long. "Rajen Fehr, leader of the United Vampire Council of Europe and the vampire you granted the opportunity to kill or maim any of your students that ventured out after curfew."

"That is quite enough Severus," Dumbledore ordered.

"Rajen never left the presence of our people during his visit, and Kingsley did not arrive until well after the vampires left," Lupin argued.

"Where did you find his body?" Severus asked, eyebrows arched.

Dumbledore crossed over to another bed, leaning on the white linens as he removed his glasses to rub his eyes. "Auror Shacklebolt, at my request, came to Hogwarts to apprehend Quirrel. The auror team asked for use of my office to process Quirrel. When Professor McGonagall and I returned, the two accompanying aurors were dead, and Kingsley was gravely injured. Remus investigated the scene whilst we transported Kingsley."

Remus nodded in agreement, a look of understanding dawning on his face. "The floo had been activated. We assumed Quirrel escaped through it, but what if Rajen came through and attacked the aurors, escaping with Quirrel." He turned to the headmaster, "He was upset when you sent him away so abruptly."

The headmaster hunched his shoulders defeated. "Quirrel's chase for the stone made it apparent Voldemort's arise is fast approaching. I hoped the vampires would come to our aid this time around. Perhaps I allowed my ambition to get the best of me."

Severus took pity on the old human, "Rajen's power in the vampire world is not absolute, particularly so after tonight. Also, just because he has aided Quirrel in his escape doesn't mean he will side with Voldemort in the upcoming battles." He frowned thoughtfully, "Rajen isn't renowned for his loyalty in any case."

Severus wanted to say more to the headmaster; perhaps chastise him further for allowing unknown creatures so close to the students. However, he sensed doing so now would be akin to beating a dead horse. The headmaster's usual flare was absent from the old body. He looked like a shirt run one too many times through a washing machine.

The whole ordeal seemed off. Despite Dumbledore's posturing to the contrary, he was an intelligent human and excellent strategist. Prior to Quirrel's move, they had no reason to rush through plans against the Dark Lord. The headmaster's expedient moves to meet with the vampires only to change his mind halfway through the decisive first contact did not fit with the man's usual machinations. And why wait until Severus, the only vampire he had a working relationship with, was unable to offer insight toward the potential allies? Further analysis was definitely required for later.

Severus' anger had all but disappeared leaving pity in its wake.

The conscious vampire in the room rubbed the bridge of his nose, much like the headmaster had done but for quite different reasons. The demon's mood swings were sending him for loops trying to keep up. Jumping from peace to rage to acceptance in the space of scarcely half an hour all after coming out of a coma immediately followed by entering the aftermath of a battle, he felt ready to collapse.

The humans gathered near the foot of Kingsley's bed, discussing possible treatments only to come back to one conclusion: the auror was going to turn into a vampire.

"Headmaster, if there is nothing further?" Severus questioned.

The weary human turned, "Where are you going? You have only just returned, and you haven't explained where you've been."

Severus nodded, "I'll only be going to my rooms for a lie-down.

"My awakening wasn't the most peaceful," he elaborated.

"You should stay here then," the medi-witch insisted, approaching the vampire to usher him into a bed.

Severus recoiled and inched toward the exit, "Honestly, Madame, I only need rest and privacy. No offense meant, but your experience with vampires is minimal at best. I doubt you would be of much assistance to me."

The witch huffed in annoyance, turning back to her other, willing (unconscious) patient. Severus reached the ward doors.

"Severus, Remus could perhaps be of help. He monitored you whilst you were under."

"Thank you, no." The vampire smiled tightly and made a quick exit.

Once in the hall, he breathed a sigh of relief and headed toward the dungeon just in case his location was being monitored. Morning sun shone through the windows yet no students were out of bed yet.

Severus felt the shadows stretching from the walls as they prepared to retire to the castle's cold crevices and wondered where his own shadow friend had gotten off to. Extending his senses, he called the creature to him.

No answer. He strengthened the call into a demand and still received no response. His brows furrowed in annoyance as he descended into the dungeons. For all the little creature's independence and free thought, a demon should have free dominion over him, particularly one the shadow had submitted to before.

He released the wards on his door, entering his private chambers. He scanned the room for sensors before tying off the rooms to disallow even the headmaster. Cracking his neck he re-transfigured his robes once more and sunk down to his knees on the floor, preparing himself to circumvent the powerful castle wards.

He reached out to locate his family's location, and his form vanished.

VOVOVOVOVO

Severus reappeared in the alley next to South Kensington Holiday Inn in London. Slipping into the back door when a couple exited, he made his way to the stairs and ascended to the first floor. He leaned over the center rail, looking up the small space between the stairs' curved.

Checking for witnesses, he hopped upon the guard rail, eyes blacking completely out and a shadowing dash swerved rapidly upward, settling on the twenty-fifth floor. Severus reformed and straightened his clothing before exiting into the main hall.

In little time, he located the correct room. Hand on the handle, a pulse of power opened the lock and door for him.

"I was beginning to wonder when you would arrive," Dionysia called from further into the room. She was stretched and relaxed upon the bed, idly playing with a switchblade. Sophia remained silently in her chair reading a periodical.

"Where is Savvas?" he asked, looking around for any of the males he encountered earlier. Basil exited the bathroom, hair still wet from his shower.

"Severus," he greeted cheerily, engulfing the older vampire before he could react.

Severus frowned at the contact but allowed it. "Where is your father?" he repeated.

"With Cyril," he replied, taking no notice of Severus' stiff manner.

"Dionysia forgot to reset the chiller and all we brought with us coagulated, so we've nothing to offer you," Kate mentioned without looking up. Basil's face scrunched in agreement; Dionysia glared at her sister.

"They should be out soon," Basil assured amicably. "Gero was waiting for you, but then we received a visitor. Dionysia's mad they made her wait out here." He gestured happily to the room as a whole. "Don't you just love the west?"

"I am not upset," Dionysia claimed. "And will you ever stop being so hyper? We should have left you behind instead of Constantine; he would have been more helpful." She sat up to sit Indian style on the bed, hunching over to closely examine her knife. Basil shrugged his shoulders, before joining Sophia at the desk, reading over her shoulder. His mood was markedly higher than his sisters'.

"Will they be much longer?" Severus asked, hoping he would not be forced to wait with his relatives.

"Shouldn't be," Dionysia answered shortly.

As if on cue, Savvas and Cyril entered from the adjoining door. Cyril tossed a bag on the bed, glowering at the occupant. Savvas gestured for Severus to stand and follow him into another room. Before they exited, he turned back to his children but did not say a word. He merely stared then closed the door behind him.

"Troubles?"Severus asked, looking around for Savvas' guest. Savvas gave him a 'what do you think' look and withdrew a flask from the work desk. He poured a thin, dark red liquid into two stout glasses, handing one to Severus. Severus had never been one for liquor but drank it anyway, giving the older vampire time to collect his thoughts.

"I thought you were meeting with someone?" The room was empty save the two vampires.

"It is there way of coping," Savvas ignored the question. At Severus puzzled look, he elaborated. "Times are complicated back home, that is why my children are acting…as children. We have been searching for you with no luck for some time now. It is fortunate your boy called out to us. Truthfully, we were unsure whether you'd be here or not.

"I am glad you are." He paused fixing Severus with his gaze, "You must return home, Severus."

Severus blinked surprised, "You came all the way here just to say that? Brought a team of warriors just to tell me to come home?" He chuckled, "A letter would have had the same effect. Father asked me to leave; I left. I am of no use to you there."

"Things are different now, and he never meant for you to actually leave," Savvas countered.

"Could have fooled me, oh wait, he did fool me," He slammed his glass upon the desk and began pacing in front of it. "And what of Harry, you can't expect me to abandon him. And the rebellion? Rajen has only just been cast out, now is not the time to close up shop."

Savvas remained silent, waiting out Severus' temper. The younger vampire stopped and stared, waiting for a response.

"Are you finished?" Severus nodded. "You do care about the politics of this," he grimaced, "regime. But you do not care enough to tie yourself to them. Your only real reason to stay is for the boy. Everything revolves around _that _boy." Severus remained silent, looking away to the left just over Savvas' shoulder.

"Can you blame me?" he asked.

"It is a great favor you are doing for this Horatio character, watching over his family in his stead."

Severus scowled thoughtfully to himself, "It is no longer for him and hasn't been for quite some time." Savvas appeared disgruntled at Severus' statement.

The older vampire examined the contents of his glass. "There is a man you must see, just the same, the man Cyril and I just met with. He will watch over Harry in your place."

Severus frowned, but did not dismiss Savvas' solution immediately, "Where do you know him from?"

"I do not know him. You do."

"I do?"

A black shape materialized into a fiftyish looking man. Severus reared back and withdrew his dagger, stretching the blade into a thin sword.

"Severus wait!' the figure requested, holding his pale hands up in submission. Severus squinted in confusion, lowering his sword and approaching the man.

"Horatio?" he asked disbelievingly, eyes darting to Savvas' in question.

He raised his sword once more, "This man is dead, Savvas. I've stood before his grave, watched his family grieve!" Severus could feel the darkness at the edge of his vision.

"Calm yourself," Savvas ordered. "This is Horatio Evans. Do you not wish to hear his story?"

Severus frowned, "How can you be certain this is really him?" Savvas raised an eyebrow. "You are not infallible."

"Severus it is me," Horatio pleaded. "I did die, as far as I know. I was buried, my family did grieve, but somehow, I did not stay dead." Horatio felt Severus' power flare so explained quickly, "Old friend, I did not try to deceive you either. I was trapped in a shadow's form. I had no real cognizance of myself anymore than a normal shadow does. Slowly, however, I came back to myself. I was able to watch you watch over Harry for me and eventually-"

"I didn't watch over Harry for your benefit!" he snarled, acutely feeling his control slip. "You were dead, and while, yes, I cared about that deeply," he paused for effect, "I got over it." Severus chuckled darkly, lowering his sword and approaching his old friend, eyes shadowing over, "Do you honestly think I would spend the better part of my life devoting every second of my existence to watching over someone because of a promise I made to a dead person? Put myself in constant danger for a dead man?" Severus shook his head no. "I felt somewhat responsible for your death at the time, but like I said, I moved on. I looked after Harry because he is mine, more than he could ever be yours." Horatio involuntarily moved backwards, eerily reminded by the darkness in Severus' eyes of the first night he met Severus, only instead of safety, he felt he was the target this time around. Severus turned his attention to Savvas, his voice barely more than a growl, "I am not returning to the empire without Harry."

"You cannot bring a human into a warzone, no matter the special circumstances," Savvas reminded. "He is safer here even with Rajen hunting him."

"Then I will remain as well."

Savvas growled and slammed his tumbler atop the desk, his icy blue eyes flashing for the barest of moments as he whirled on Severus. "Damnit Severus, your father is dying!" Savvas re-informed harshly. "You are his eldest child, the one he named as an heir! And he, no matter who believes otherwise, is adamant that you are the best for the job once he passes. I have come all this way, interfered in the politics of outsiders, breaking many of the rules our people swear to live by in the process. It will be a sunny day in hell before I allow you to back out of your responsibility because you feel some misguided loyalty to a human!" Savvas backed off slightly, "We all have fears, and yes the boy will be in danger no matter what path you choose. We all wish our lord would pull out of his sickness. However, seeing as he doesn't seem to be getting any better, you are not just our best bet, you are our only bet." Savvas grabbed the front of Severus' shirt to shake the vampire for emphasis. "So straighten up, leave Harry to Horatio, accept your duty and the help your family offers, and come back home with me!"

Severus pushed the other vampire away from him harshly, sending the man flying into the windowed wall. He doubled over in pain before straightening once again and targeting Savvas. Severus' teeth elongated and his demonic runes rose to the surface of his skin so rapidly that the skin burned red around them as he pursued the elder vampire. Savvas stood to counter attack. Horatio jumped aside and glided to the other half of the room as the two powerful creatures collided. Savvas, the stronger vampire, overpowered Severus and forced him against the desk, using his weight to pin and demobilize his opponent. Severus bucked and scratched at Savvas' arms, the whites of his eyes disappearing completely as he snarled at the man trying to control him. Horatio darted to the other room, calling Savvas' children for assistance.

Cyril entered first, fully prepared to charge against an attacker, but paused upon seeing the enemy was a crazed Severus.

"Raise all the lights but don't you dare come any closer," Savvas barked hoarsely, his eyes glowing as he channeled all his energy into subduing the demon that was taking over Severus' psyche. "Come on, Severus," he urged, "Break through it!"

The demon shied from the increased light, and Severus could only feel the purest rage and hatred towards his captor. Every negative feeling he'd bottled up since his awakening surged forth, amplified by its suppression. His nails dug into Savvas' arms and the elder's blood soaked his jacket sleeves. He tried dragging the skin forward to tear the ligaments but could not gain the necessary leverage. He felt the presence of other vampires, their energies surging forward with their need to help the one pinning him down. He knew he could overpower the one holding him if only he could regain his footing. Then, he could drain the vampire's life force and with that boost, deal with and drain the others. The ghost-man was an oddity, but he was certain he could defeat him as well if he could just break through the main vampire's hold.

Severus struggled harder against the elder, but even with the blood loss, Savvas kept forward.

"Gero!" Cyril complained, needing to help his father, but physically restrained by the direct command.

"Severus," Savvas called in the most relaxed voice he could muster. "Severus, this isn't you. We are your family," he winced as the nails made their way to the bone. His arms trembled with the need to let up the pressure. Severus jumped at the trembling, arching his back to create an upward force. He gained air and almost succeeded in throwing Savvas out the window, but had to settle for the frame and wall. The momentum forced Savvas to pause, and Severus grabbed the front of his opponent's shirt as he righted himself.

He snaked his hand into the silver hair of his captive, yanking the head backward and bent to take his life force, aware that once sufficiently weakened, the other vampire's would be able to come to the silver haired one's aid. Moments before contact, a sledge hammer of a force collided with his side, the energy immediately rematerializing into the fifty year old man.

The demon launched the ghost off of him and made to re-attack Savvas, but Savvas was quicker. Having recovered from his momentary disorientation, he grabbed hold of Severus once more, slamming him back down onto the desk, forcefully knocking the younger vampire's head into the wood and the wind from his body.

Severus calmed abruptly at the contact. His eyes cleared to a shade more similar to Savvas'. As if a switch had been flicked, the fight drained from his body and the demon resided, having exhausted its reserves for the time being.

Severus looked up, bewildered and took in the angry yet concerned faces of his blood mates. He made to get up, but Savvas refused to release him. Severus relaxed backwards, wincing at the bruise forming at the back of his skull.

"You see why you should look elsewhere for a new Lord Draug?" he asked resentfully, forcing his way past the fog that always surrounded him after an episode. "I have been away for centuries. I barely completed my training when I left the empire, I've got serious control issues, and you want me to return, to do what exactly?"

"You know damn well what your role in these times will be, Sev," Cyril interjected. "Don't play the idiot; it doesn't suit you well."

"Cyril, enough," Savvas intoned. "All of you out." Savvas released hold over his children but continued to restrain Severus.

Severus glared at his cousin as the others left the room before turning back to his old tutor and swallowed thickly, "I know what you expect me to do. What I mean is that I cannot help but think I am not ready. I could not even properly look after one small boy; how can I rule over an empire? And the people, what right do I have to demand their respect and loyalty?"

"You are the rightful heir, both by birth and your father's selection. His faith is never misguided, that is how he got to be this old," Savvas smiled ruefully. "Horatio will look after Harry; he will contact you should anything ever go wrong. Maybe when he is older, we can readdress bringing him to the empire. And as far as ruling our people go, I know once you've regained your confidence, you'll be a natural. Now, tell me you will return home with us."

"What about Hogwarts? The Headmaster and the Death Eaters? Rajen kidnapped Quirrel."

"The humans can handle their own affairs and so can the western vampires. Your only concern is Harry, remember, and he will be well taken care of. Think of it as a chess game where you do not care for the king but just an insignificant pawn."

"Pawns get hurt too," Severus argued, although he knew his agreeing to return home was now just a formality.

"Tell me you will return with us," Savvas repeated. Severus nodded, knowing he had no other choice. "Good, we leave by midday."

VOVOVOVO

Rajen rested his knees against the back wall of the mausoleum as he waited for the human to awaken. His clothes were dusty and he was sore from the conflict.

The rebellion had attacked all of his outer posts as well; the under-grounders ascending upon them like the plague. His own forces scattered abandoned him like cowards. He was forced to hide out like a filthy piece of vermin.

The human stirred, coughing in the dusty and decayed tomb. "Where am I?"

Rajen chuckled, "A graveyard." He stood and knelt near the possessed man. "Harry Potter helped the professors discover you. I saved you from the aurors and eternal imprisonment."

Quirrel scowled, "Why would you do a thing like that?"

Rajen chuckled once more, this time darkly, "Because I want the same thing you want, Mr. Riddle."

Quirrel chalked, "Master doesn't like to be called that name."

Rajen smiled, "I can help your master regain his own body, the one he lost to his dark arts. I can help your master achieve immortality. I myself am immortal. I can help you."

"Why would you want to do that?"

"We share a common goal, your master and I," Rajen assured.

"What is that?"

His grin stretched, showing off his sharp canines and extremely white teeth, "The death of Harry Potter."

VOVOVOVO

Severus felt detached from his own skin as he returned to his rooms at Hogwarts and unblocked his wards and floo. He sat down before his desk and set to the task of writing two letters: one for Dumbledore and one for Virtyr.

Both letters were cryptic at best as although he wanted neither of them to worry or be too angered, neither could know of the weakness in the Draug Empire. He doubted he would see either of them for quite a while, especially by a human's standards. He suggested Dumbledore claim he died in apprehending Quirrel.

He folded and placed notes into envelopes. Concentrating his energy, he teleported to the headmaster's office and placed the letter inside the desk, knowing it would be found.

The vampire then met Horatio outside behind the large rocks near the Black Lake.

"Feeling morose?" Horatio asked good-naturedly.

"I suppose it is just as well Harry remembers nothing of last night; I would not be able to leave him if his knowledge tied him to me."

"He is a child, a more or less human one. With the prophecy hanging over his head, we have already interfered too much."

Severus sighed heavily, "It is largely our fault there is any prophecy at all, well, my fault anyway." He turned to face the forty year old looking man, "I apologize for my words and behavior earlier."

Horatio grinned, "Don't worry about it. The pamphlet mentioned the dangers of befriending a vampire-demon hybrid thingy."

Severus remained stoic, "You will contact me the moment anything seems to be heading south? The people Harry lives with aren't good people, and I couldn't get the headmaster to move him. It will be easy for things to get pear-shaped."

Horatio smiled warmly, "I will take care of him. You just remember while you are taking care of all you vampy relatives to take care of yourself as well."

Severus handed his letter to Horatio, "Will you deliver this for me?"

"Of course. So you are leaving?" Horatio stood to sift out. Severus nodded. "Goodbye then."

Severus watched as the last of the dark mist disappeared with Horatio's departure. He turned to Hogwarts and tried to burn the image into the back of his eyelids.

"Goodbye then."

He shifted into his wolfish form and ran off into the forest to meet his family and his duty. Convincing himself that he was not abandoning Harry, and that he was not abandoning his oath.

The End


	22. Volume Two

The first chapter to the sequel of this story is up. Check it out.

The Vampire's Oath, Volume Two,

Summary: Time away has sharpened many of Severus skills, but what has he sacrificed by leaving? This sequel to the Vampire's Oath follows Severus on his journey back to England, Harry, and becoming one with his nature. Not slash, guardian fic.


End file.
